The Lion King First Sunrise
by Hatari05
Summary: Before the beginning, Ahadi a lone street rat meets Kecila a young hyena girl. As the two grow closer war brews between the lions and hyenas forcing the two on opposing sides, ultimately throwing Ahadi into a conflict against his very own heart. As he watches his world slowly reduced to ashes he is faced with a single ultimatum, burn to ash with it or confront his very soul.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone how's it going sorry for the long wait been having computer troubles but now I'm finally ready to begin my next stories, First Sunrise and Last Sunset. As already stated I will be posting both stories at the same time allowing you to view both how this world begins and ends. There will be small connections that tie this story together that become quite important later on._

 _We have began the end of the Lion King saga now so to shall we witnesses it's beginning. The events that led to this tale that has unraveled. Here we see the beginnings of the lion and hyena War and how the hyenas came to be seen as they are, how Ahadi rose to the throne of Pride Rock and what his relationship with Kecila was. This story while tying into later ones can also stand completely on its own. If you have not read any of my prior stories this or Tale of Brothers are perfect starting points. Hope you enjoy this beginning chapter in the great circle of life._

A lone lion painfully moved his way across the lands rain soaking his features he could feel his bones aching and his body screaming in protest each step he took was nothing but agony yet he continued moving the darkness of the night concealing most of his wounds from the rest of the world. He still wasn't sure how things had come to this point or how he ended up where he ended up so much had happened so much that he couldn't fandom the exact events that led here. He felt his body about to give out but forced himself to endure all he could feel was pain the pain all around him and even within him.

Lightning crackled across the raining sky revealing his full form. He was a massive lion his fur shined a golden glow the mane on his head was black his eyes were a ruby red this normally showed strength and determination but for now all it did was match the blood leaking from his wounds which the lightning also revealed. The lion was clearly in bad shape he had deep bite wounds on his shoulders as well as near his neck, he had slash marks all around his body they were very prominent one right on his rib another just above his stomach on his chest his back looked like it had been flogged, it was covered in slash marks some on the top others in the middle and finally others on the bottom his back also had two deep bite wounds one just below his neck the other on the side of his back. He walked with a limp his paw being clearly sprang or even broke. There was a gash on his head and cut below his mouth another just above his eye. He was on the verge of completely collapsing and unless he found some shelter he would probably not being waking up tomorrow. He painfully made his way towards a cave the rain only partially concealing the trail of blood he was leaving behind a trail that the merged with the puddles of water already formed turning them a murky color.

The lion entered the cave and rested himself against the wall ignoring the overwhelming pain his body was in instead he focused on the much greater pain in his heart. He gazed out at the pouring sky and took in the sights of the cave he recognized it it held many memories for him, memories of a over zealous cub, memories of a street rat and finally memories of passion and love. What had happened between them how on Earth did things reach this point it was the only question that the lion known as Ahadi could ask himself. Ahadi gazed at the surroundings in the cave taking in the memories he remembered this cave, what it meant, how much he went through in this cave how much he went through with her, Kecila. The name escaped his mouth it almost sounded like a melody to him. He let the image of her beautiful form fill his mind her gorgeous blue eyes, the sparkle of her smile or rather her smirk she didn't smile very often but that smirk god it took his breath away. He could almost hear her teasing him and almost smiled at the thought but then reality hit him he saw her smirking again this one more cruel and mocking he saw the blood falling from her claws he saw her holding the twitching and barely alive form of his friend how on Earth did she bring herself to do that how did this all happen Ahadi kept wondering it was the question he kept asking himself.

"How did this happen?" Ahadi said in a pained whisper gazing at the drawings on the cave.

He approached one and saw the image it was of a young teenage lion well it was supposed to be in truth it didn't look like anything from any Pride Ahadi had ever seen but the image still mattered he saw the image of himself looking like he was caught in a daze a paw holding his chin up beside him a hyena smirking playfully. All the drawings linked back to something they did, why did he pick this cave why is he here, why did this happen, how did he let it happen?

"How could I not be prepared for this?" Ahadi asked himself letting the memories flood his mind.

"Everything was perfect w why?" he asked.

There was no answer he was lost and what could he do now he knew what everyone else would ask him but how on Earth could he do what they were asking? How could he do any of this? How did any of this come to be?

"I don't understand, I don't understand how, how" Ahadi said in pain he then collapsed to the ground finding himself on the verge of passing out the same question haunting him

"How did I get here?" he said in a whisper.

He saw his vision blur and felt a darkness washing over him as it claimed him.

"Ho w d id I g et" he tried to desperately say before the darkness claimed him.

As he drifted off he could not help but think of better times a life before all this a time where he still had hope a time where he still had her.

 _So that gives you your first glimpse of the opening chapter of this saga, while not giving too much away this story will tie into Last Sunset eventually though the exact nature of how is very difficult to see until it is revealed. As already said both of these stories will be posted at the same time to give you a double experience. Next you will get your second glimpse of last sunset. Have you enjoyed this telling of the Lion King Saga up to this point, let me know in the review sections below._


	2. Chapter 2

: Chapter 1:

Beginnings

Over a decade ago, Ahadi raced through the pride lands a small kill in his mouth he felt a sense of pride from it not the kill but rather the fact that he stole it from a bunch of worthless royal noses. He found it funny they thought they were high and mighty and he was just a street urchin well that street urchin was going to eat tonight they weren't things were funny that way weren't they? Of course they didn't find it very funny in fact they seemed rather angry they usually were, Ahadi loved it.

"You worthless street rat come back here!" a lion called out to him.

"Uh no I don't think I'm going to do that" Ahadi told them before making a face at them.

"When we get our hands on you thief!" another lion said.

"Ha ha that's the problem you're not going to" Ahadi retorted before spitting at them.

Ahadi maneuvered his way through the lands racing past the antelope and moving towards the water hole. The two lions continued pursuing him they found themselves blocked by the herd of antelope.

"Move!" The lion commanded before pushing an antelope out of the way before racing after the cub. They were closing in on the water hole

"Aw what's a matter can't a bunch of royal losers catch a kid?" Ahadi taunted.

You'll regret every word street rat!" The first Lion told him.

Ahadi doubted that he made his way across the water hole and towards the borders of the kingdom his pursuers were closing in but it wouldn't matter soon. Ahadi crossed the borders leading into the divide of the kings a land and kingdom that acted as a sort of a bridge between the pride lands and many other surrounding kingdoms it was forbidden for Pride Landers to enter it unfortunately for his pursuers Ahadi didn't really care about the law, he raced past it and as expected his pursuers stopped.

"Don't you ever come back street rat!" they called out to him.

"No of course not!" Ahadi said to them mockingly, "I'll be back before dinner" he said quietly before moving on.

Ahadi made his way across the entire area before circling back to another border of the Pride Lands he snuck past the security and arrived at a cave entering it where his friend was waiting for him, Kilbali.

"Took your sweet time didn't you, I was beginning to think they caught you." Kilbali told him.

"Come on those guys could never catch me" Ahadi said with a bit of pride.

"Careful of that arrogance Ahadi it's not uncommon for our strongest traits to eventually turn on us." Kilbali told him.

"Sorry dad" Ahadi said jokingly.

"I'm not your dad or at least I hope I'm not or I might be dealing with some more severe problems than hunger." Kilbali replied.

"Yeah I suppose" Ahadi said while laying out the kill, "will that be enough? Ahadi asked.

"Yeah it should be fine thanks" Kilbali told him.

"Hey don't thank me you kept a lot of royalty off my back I owe you buddy" Ahadi told his friend.

"Right no problem" Kilbali replied.

"So everything go alright, you seem" Kilbali began to say.

"I'm fine" Ahadi said remembering the words the lions called him.

"Do you see a different life for yourself?" Ahadi asked.

"I don't know what do you mean?" Kilbali asked

"I don't know just something to make you feel worthwhile a life worth living where you don't have to steal for scraps" Ahadi stated.

"I try not to dream about anything it doesn't usually help, a fantasy is a fantasy even if it is what you want." Kilbali said sadly.

Ahadi could tell something was on his friends mind that didn't surprise him in the slightest he was always thinking about that particular subject it was probably best to ask him no good in keeping it bottled up.

"What's wrong?" Ahadi asked.

"I saw her again, Ahadi" Kilbali stated.

"And what did you do?" Ahadi asked.

Kilbali turned crimson he didn't know what to say he just wanted to get away from this topic as quick as ever why did he even bring it up in the first place.

"You know if you don't say anything it's kind of difficult for anything to happen." Ahadi told him in a rather witty voice.

Kilbali was becoming even more nervous he didn't have a response to that he didn't really have a response to anything revolving around her.

"Um I'm going to go get some air we're also low on water I'll go fetch more" Kilbali said though his blush and stuttering suggesting something else.

Ahadi watched Kilbali leave the cave he wondered where he was going though he actually didn't it was obvious where he was going he wondered if he would have the courage to actually say anything this time well perhaps Ahadi could give his friend a push.

Kilbali made his way towards Pride Rock there was a small pond bellow it and as usual there she was as always he wasn't certain what she was doing here every night but it was clear she enjoyed it. He tried to keep himself hidden not knowing what to say what could he say, he was a street urchin and she, well she was a princess. She was a beautiful princess at that her fur was brown her eyes an emerald green she always seemed so stern like she couldn't afford to have fun yet she caught Kilbali's eye since the beginning how couldn't she? Alright he needed to approach her just say something he considered it before retreating back to the bushes gazing at her.

"You know the girls aren't exactly attracted to stalking Kilbali in fact they tend to respond to it with a capital Ahhh and running away." Ahadi told him having appeared beside him.

"Well what do I say?" Kilbali asked flustered.

"Um let's start with hi I'm Kilbali and move on from there in truth any form of words would be an improvement." Ahadi said the last part having a hint of sarcasm.

"Um uh yeah I can't do this" Kilbali said nervously.

"Hm okay wait here" Ahadi said with a bit of a mischievous smile on his face.

"Wait" Kilbali called whispered back to him.

Ahadi approached the girl he didn't recognize her though she was clearly from Pride Rock which didn't exactly raise his enthusiasm to speak to her but hey bros stick together and help each other. Ahadi approached her only for her to turn to him.

"Rather late to see another cub" she told him.

"If you have a gift I'm sorry I'm not interested in it though I appreciate your gesture." She stated.

"What oh right um I'm not here for you I'm here on account of my friend he's kind of a wuss at times" Ahadi said.

"Being afraid isn't a wuss especially of being hurt tell your friend he doesn't have to hide." She responded.

"What no I'm his buddy but come on he needs to man up and choose to do that himself" Ahadi told her.

"What a cold statement he's afraid that's all that doesn't mean anything." She said.

"Come out! I would like to see you!" She said.

Kilbali was uncertain but decided to listen to her, "a thousand apologies your majesty I didn't mean" Kilbali began to say.

"Calm down, you owe no apology, who are you?" She asked him.

"I'm Kilbali it's a pleasure to meet you princess" Kilbali told her trying to hide his blush it didn't work.

"Call me Uru, and the honors mine" Uru told Kilbali giving him a gentle smile.

"What are you doing out here all the time?" Kilbali asked.

"I enjoy the night I find it comforting it allows me a little peace to enjoy myself." Uru told him.

Ahadi heard her statement and didn't really care the night was better but only because it provided better cover. What was so comforting about any of this a brisk wind may feel good if you live in a warm den but a brisk wind is just cold and unfeeling if you live alone of course he wouldn't expect royalty to know that.

"What's so comforting about it I don't see anything so different" Ahadi said trying to hide his spite.

Uru looked at him and could see the anger in his eyes she wondered what made him feel so.

"It's just comforting to enjoy oneself without any of the burdens that come from my heritage." Uru said.

"Burdens, like what sleeping in a comfortable bed eating to your heart's consent being having a home I'm sorry what burdens do you suffer you're majesty." Ahadi said in anger, burdens how dare she think for even a moment her life is difficult.

"Ahadi what are you doing why would you say that?" Kilbali said.

Ahadi ignored his friend turning away from all this Kilbali could deal with things from here he didn't want to be here anymore except, he gazed at Pride Rock and knew there was no where else he wanted to be.

"It's alright I did not mean to offend you" Uru apologized.

Ahadi ignored her he didn't care what she had to say and besides she didn't offend him.

"You! How dare you show your face here street rat!" A lion called out to him from the den.

Ahadi immediately fled from them but this wasn't a planned chase this was unexpected and they were full grown lions they would catch him soon in fact they caught him instantly pouncing on him and pinning him down.

"What did you think you were doing returning here?" The lion asked him.

"Release him" Uru demanded.

"Princess he is a thief he has stolen from the royal family many times" The lion told her.

"Do as I say" Uru commanded.

Another voice shook the area this one was deep and commanding oh no Ahadi had no desire to meeting him, King Mohatu

"What is this concern with a simple street urchin forget about him and focusing your attention on whatever intruders invade my kingdom." King Mohatu commanded.

The lion released Ahadi and stepped away Ahadi bowed respectfully though he hated bowing to someone like this.

"Thank you your majesty your kindness is appreciated" Ahadi told him.

King Mohatu turned to him as if some maggot was talking to him, "Don't talk to me or my daughter" he said.

Kilbali stepped away from Uru and bowed to the king as well though he didn't like it, "Sorry for the disturbance Sir" Kilbali said.

The King paid him no heed and turned away entering the den, "Uru come." He commanded Uru complied looking back at Kilbali and Ahadi.

Ahadi watched the King depart looking at Pride Rock once more he wanted to call out to him but knew he wouldn't listen why would he why would anyone, what did he matter, "I'm just trying to survive like anyone else how am I different from any other cub?" Ahadi asked.

The king turned him one final time, "You're a useless waste you were not born to my pride don't think to compare your riff rat blood to mine, you are nothing and when you die no one will remember you" Mohatu told him.

Ahadi felt a rage growing in him how dare he judge him like this he didn't even know him who was he to decide his worth.

"I can be every lion your pride is!" Ahadi roared. Kilbali looked at him in shock.

"Shut up while you're still breathing" Kilbali whispered to him.

King Mohatu looked at Ahadi as if he told some joke, "You could never be even half the lion my pride is you'll never matter even as the antelope eat the grass that was you." Mohatu stated before entering the den.

Kilbali sighed in relief he thought for certain Ahadi's words were going to get them killed he turned to Ahadi to see he was trembling and there were tears in his eyes.

"You alright" Kilbali asked concerned.

"I'm not a waste" Ahadi sobbed, "I'm not!" He said in tears.

"Let's go Ahadi there's nothing more to do" Kilbali told him.

Ahadi turned away from him he wasn't worthless he could do everything those lions in that den could do he could do more.

"you go, you go back" Ahadi told him

"Ahadi" Kilbali tried to say but was cut off.

"I'll be back later I promise" Ahadi said.

"Ahadi you look awful let me help you right now" Kilbali said.

"I don't need your help I don't need anyone's help, I'm not worthless!" Ahadi screamed before running off.

He heard Kilbali call after him but ignored it he didn't care they thought he was useless that he couldn't be half of what they were he'd prove them wrong they can't catch invading hyenas fine then he would he would succeed where they failed he would prove they were worthless ones not him.

"I'll show you, I'll show you all." Ahadi growled.


	3. Chapter 3

: Chapter 2:

Fateful Meeting

Ahadi ran through the Pride Lands sniffing the area looking for any sign of an intruder nothing, blast come on there were almost always invaders everyone was trying to get into the Pride Lands now the one time where Ahadi actually needed one was the one time things were peaceful. What a mockery to him the thought filled him with rage. He continued looking around but still couldn't smell anything come on someone had to be close.

"There's no way things are completely peaceful so come on hyena, rogue just somebody show themselves." Ahadi growled.

He caught a scent then a hyena, perfect he should've known it would be a hyena they never did know when to stay away but that was all the better for him finally time to prove that smug king wrong. Ahadi moved toward the scent it was in the tall grass, aw yes camouflage but Ahadi was pretty good at that as well time to see which one was better.

Ahadi crept into the grass moving slowly through it while taking in his surroundings he heard something moving around him but couldn't tell the exact direction it was coming from he needed to lure the intruder out he moved the grass causing it shake and emit a small sound that would no doubt lure the intruder towards him he had his claws if he was quick enough he could bring the intruder down. He moved slowly forward his plan had worked the sounds were heading his way he closed in on his soon to be prey, they were only a few feet away now was the time to strike. Ahadi jumped from the grass and pounced the intruder however he was shocked to see nothing there but how he was certain they were there, he then felt a paw grab him and place a claw to his neck.

"Hm well look what I caught today a lion cub, how interesting never caught one of those before" A smooth and almost teasing voice said a voice that was clearly female.

Ahadi watched as the intruder circled him before stopping right in front of him. It was a hyena she had blue eyes and was well built especially for a hyena pup but the most definitive expression was the smirk on her face.

"Hm quite the catch lucky me" She said her voice still teasing.

"Hey don't count me down yet hyena" Ahadi said.

"Really never would even consider the thought so I guess it's your move" the hyena told him almost playfully.

Ahadi felt the claws on his neck he knew his next move needed to be timed perfectly or he would see how much blood he had in him.

"You're right you got me" Ahadi said.

The hyena looked at him amused her claw moved just a bit as she did so, "Is that a surrender?" she asked.

"Yeah" Ahadi said he then grabbed her paw pulling it away from his neck slicing the side of it just a bit he then pulled her in only for her to throw herself at him knocking him down before she could do anything he threw her off pulling himself up and staring intensely at her she on the other hand just continued to smirk.

"Nice moves, got any more" She asked still teasing him.

What was wrong with this hyena here they were fighting to the death and she was teasing him about it, did she not realize her life was likely at stake?

Ahadi jumped at her and she moved aside Ahadi swung his paw at her which she deflected before swinging hers at his he caught it only for the hyena to grab his other. They held each other in place each pushing against the others.

"You're pretty good or maybe you're just persistent" the hyena told him.

"There's no way I'm going to let you beat me!" Ahadi declared.

"You hate losing so do I" the hyena told him before flipping him to the ground and placing her claws to his throat.

"But I don't lose" she said.

"You sure?" Ahadi told her.

She then noticed Ahadi's claws were placed on her neck.

"I'll settle for a draw" she told him removing her claws, "why you after me anyway?" she asked him.

"You're an intruder" Ahadi told her.

"And you care because?" She asked him.

Ahadi took a moment to answer that question in truth he didn't care he was just trying to prove himself to the pride to the kingdom prove he could be every bit the lion they were.

"You don't care do you?" the hyena asked him.

Ahadi couldn't help but smile at her response she was right he didn't care and from what he could tell she didn't care either.

"No not really bunch of self righteous jerks think their royal heritage means something." Ahadi told her.

"Aw so that was what you were trying to prove well word of advice kid don't pick a fight unless you're certain you can win, you're lucky the intruder was me a full grown hyena would've just eaten you. She stated.

In that moment it hit Ahadi what on Earth was he thinking he was a cub what did he think he was going to do somehow kill a rogue now that he thought about it it was suicidal who knew he was so stupid.

"I suppose you're right so what brings you here?" Ahadi asked.

"Bored just taking a stroll if you will enjoying a good hunt" She told him.

"You a good hunter" Ahadi asked her.

"Well I baited you didn't I?" She responded.

"True but I got out of your trap" Ahadi replied.

"Should've expected that you would bring that up" she said.

"Well duh I'm not going to admit I was beaten which I wasn't" Ahadi stated.

The hyena chuckled, "I like you kid got pride and you also got some skill" She told him.

Ahadi smiled at the response he had to admit he liked her as well she seemed like his kind of person.

"Yeah, name's Ahadi you got one" he said with a smirk.

The hyena smirked right back, "Kecila, I think mine has a better ring to it" she joked.

Ahadi smiled again she was arrogant, had a sarcastic sense of humor and had a strong sense of pride this really was his kind of person indeed.

Kecila approached him looking him up and down his build wasn't bad for a cub, "So where you from?" Kecila asked.

"I'm from the pride lands but I don't know where I was born or who my parents were and I'm not a part of a pride." Ahadi told her trying to sound strong despite the fact that he hated stated this.

"Aw a street rat a life of freedom and stealing sounds fun" Kecila stated.

"It's got it's perks what about you where you from?" Ahadi asked.

"A simple hyena pack nowhere special really, I come here every now and again to enjoy a good hunt." Kecila told him

"I can relate with that" Ahadi replied.

"I didn't expect my hunt to be a lion cub" Kecila said back.

"Hey you didn't hunt me and certainly not successfully" Ahadi defended.

Kecila was amused by his defense he was so in denial she absolutely had him after all no one so far could actually challenge her though this one was good she couldn't help but wonder if he could.

"Is that a challenge?" Kecila asked him.

"What well no I don't want to have to kill you" Ahadi responded.

"Oh of course you wouldn't well what about a non lethal one whomever traps the other wins." Kecila declared.

"Now that sounds like a challenge I can get behind are you tough enough to accept?" Ahadi asked.

"Oh yes I long for a good hunt go ahead and run it makes the chase more thrilling." Kecila told him.

Ahadi smiled back and took off running he wasn't certain why he was doing this but the idea appealed to him she seemed fun in fact she seemed really fun. He was looking forward to this. Ahadi looked at the grass to see any sign of movement though he now knew that might be a diversion he looked around at all directions waiting for her. Then before he could react she jumped from grass narrowly pinning him down Ahadi dodged it and took off running. Wow that was a close one but not close enough. He then looked back and saw Kecila hot on his trail whoa she caught up fast! Ahadi ran through the grass maneuvering his way through it but Kecila kept on his trail he wasn't losing her any time soon. Ahadi turned around and instead charged right at her wondering if she would back down she didn't instead they came right at each other and jumped at the other they collided in mid air and toppled over on the ground rolling all across the grass on top of each other before rolling to a stop. Ahadi burst out laughing which Kecila joined him he then grabbed her and tried to pin her which she resisted trying to push him down as well but neither budged they pushed on each other as hard as they could and were sent rolling down a hill both laughing playfully as they hit the ground. Ahadi smiled at her which she returned with a smirk.

"You didn't catch me" Ahadi told her.

"Give it time" Kecila responded.

"You sure I'll give you more time" Ahadi asked her smirking.

"I'm usually here during the nights when you're up for a rematch I'll be waiting" Kecila told him.

"I don't know I've got a lot to do during the nights" Ahadi told her.

"Oh you mistake me for asking" Kecila said with pride.

Wow who was this girl such strength such confidence Ahadi had never seen anything like it before lion or hyena. Just wow a hyena giving a lion an order who was she.

"Sorry I'm not one to take orders" Ahadi said though he couldn't hide his smile.

"Then I guess I'll have to hunt you down because one way or another there will be a hunt" Kecila told him with certainty she then gave him a playful smile.

What certainty she was something Ahadi didn't know what she was the only thing he knew was this encounter intrigued him and he needed to experience more of it she was fascinating and he knew there was more he wanted to know. He smiled and nodded at her she gave him a brief wave before turning away not even a real goodbye gesture like she knew he was coming back. Ahadi's stomach felt like it was doing summersaults he didn't know what he was feeling all he knew was this he was coming back he had to come back.

Ahadi returned to his cave where Kilbali was waiting for him.

"Ahadi where have you been all night?!" Kilbali asked.

"I'm fine Kilbali you have nothing to worry about." Ahadi told him, "nice job finally talking to the princess" Ahadi told his friend.

"Yeah she was really nice I don't know I, I want to see her again" Kilbali replied.

"Then go ahead her dad doesn't know anything about you I'm the one he disregards you're in the clear you had a family" Ahadi told him not even caring that he was referencing his lack of a family.

"Yeah I came here they sent me here actually" Kilbali said.

"Why?" Ahadi asked.

"I don't know I was never told" Kilbali replied.

Ahadi brushed it off he really didn't care about any of this stuff right now all he cared about was getting the night over so he could get to the next one, so he could get to his next meeting with her.

"Don't worry about it but don't let that girl go buddy" Ahadi told him.

"I don't plan to" Kilbali replied he then rested his head down.

Ahadi closed his eyes as well his mind filling with thoughts of Kecila just who was this hyena and what was it about her that he found so intriguing.


	4. Chapter 4

: Chapter 3:

An Unexpected turn

Kecila returned to her home near the divide of the king no one seemed to notice her which wasn't too surprising since she was an expert at sneaking though she wondered where her mother was she could hide many things from others but very little from her. Kecila entered her cave and waited she knew she would be showing up any moment now.

"Nice of you return my daughter" her mother told her.

Kecila turned and faced her mother the hyena queen, Kamara.

"Mother what a truly fortunate end to this night" Kecila replied.

Kamara almost sighed in annoyance why was her daughter like this such a trouble maker and now was not the best time for any hyena to making trouble.

"Where were you, Kecila?' Kamara asked.

"Just out for a late night walk maybe a hunt." Kecila answered as usual her tone was very uncaring, typical youth.

"And where would that be I know you weren't anywhere near here?" Kamara told her though she already knew where she was it was obvious.

"Nowhere special" Kecila answered in a bored manner.

Kamara had enough time to end this back and forth between them.

"Don't lie to me Kecila I know you snuck into the Pride Lands." Kamara said angered.

"Well if you knew why are we wasting our time with this discussion?" Kecila responded.

"I was hoping you would've been honest and told me." Kamara said saddened.

"Why would I do that I knew that you already knew the answer, why would I tell you something that you already knew?" Kecila asked in confusion.

"To be honest to let us be honest with each other my daughter." Kamara told her.

"I didn't lie I just withheld information" Kecila said completely uncaring.

Kamara was shocked how could her daughter be so uncaring to the potential danger.

"How can you take this so lightly if the lions see you they will kill you Kecila that's why I'm worried because every time you run off there's the possibility that you won't come back!" Kamara said her tone clearly worried.

Kecila listened to her mother's words she didn't need to explain any of this Kecila knew why she was worried it was obvious, though if she wanted this to end it was best to just listen for now.

"I know but you trained me to defend myself I can handle myself and I also know how to stay hidden." Kecila reasoned.

"Why do you keep going there Kecila there's no reason to risk it." Kamara responded.

"It's an easy hunting ground true there are others but the Pride Lands are the best it's also the only way to truly train myself to hunt at least on my own that's what I'm doing mother. Kecila explained.

Kamara didn't know what to say her daughter wasn't wrong and in truth was just better preparing herself something Kamara didn't have time to do while she was dealing with the situation with the lions.

"I understand but I don't want you risking yourselves the tension between the hyenas and lions are very high one slip up could cause a full on war, and that's not the life I want for you." Kamara reasoned.

"It's the one you prepared me for." Kecila stated.

"Yes because I'm not sure how much longer I can maintain all this I need you to be ready I'm sorry. Kamara said.

"I understand perfectly mother" Kecila replied.

"I love you Kecila everything I do is because I love you." Kamara told her

"I know, I do" Kecila replied softly.

Kamara briefly embraced her daughter before leaving her in her part of the cave. Finally Kecila was tired of dealing with all these the same conversation every time she was worried well no duh she was her mother. She did what she did because she loved her really why else do parents do what they do for the kids. Kecila knew all this why did her mother feel the need to state it all the time she was her mother she gave birth to her naturally she loved her it got so repetitive.

"Why do you feel the need to tell me the same thing over and over I know you're worried I know you do all this because you love me." Kecila told herself in annoyance.

"I don't need it spelled out I'm not an idiot." Kecila said to herself.

She rested herself down and her mind filled with thoughts of Ahadi. She was fascinated by the lion she looked forward to their next meeting and if he didn't show up Kecila wasn't joking she would hunt him down he seemed rather excited at the prospect of either it was an emotion she shared. She was looking forward to tomorrow night that she was certain.

Mohatu was sitting in Pride Rock alongside his mate Asha he was deep in thought the day had not turned out as he expected not at all.

"Mohatu come to bed you've been pacing all night" Asha told him.

"I can't tonight's encounter was different you saw it too didn't you?" He asked her though there was a hint in his voice that made it clear it wasn't a question, Asha recognized it.

"I suppose but what is it that you saw that one lion has been attempting to see our daughter for weeks now" She reasoned.

"No not him!" Mohatu stated.

"Is he not the one we chose you know as well as I do the purpose he will serve." Asha responded.

"No he was pathetic I'm referring to the other one" Mohatu said.

"You mean the street rat?" Asha asked though there was a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yes he stood up to me I could've killed him for what he said he knew this yet he still stood up to me, that's no ordinary street rat" Mohatu said with pride.

"Where are you going with this?" Asha asked.

"He is the one I seek the one the shaman told me of" Mohatu told her.

"Are you certain you know as well as I do the shaman often speaks in riddles who knows what he meant." Asha stated though immediately realized she shouldn't of.

Mohatu growled in anger and jumping at her and roaring in rage she stumbled back in fear and cowered on the ground.

"He is the one the Shaman referred to I can see it, you can see it" Mohatu said in anger.

Asha continued to cower on the floor as he towered over her, "Do you see it?!" Mohatu thundered.

"Per perhaps you are right this could be what the shaman foretold." Asha said in fear.

Mohatu turned away satisfied that they had come to an arrangement allowing her to stand again.

"But what does this mean for the arrangements we already agreed to isn't the betrothal necessary?" She asked.

Mohatu turned to her, "unless of course you feel it isn't" she corrected herself.

"No you're right we need this arrangement however that street rat is what I have sought though perhaps he can serve me regardless. Mohatu said.

"Of course whatever you wish I will support you" Asha told him.

Mohatu smiled satisfied everything was falling into place the hyenas were getting more rebellious and soon he would deal with them his alliance with the other prides were already secured through his daughter and now he had found the very thing he had been looking for the key to building a powerful dynasty. Soon Mohatu would be ready to claim what was his and seize his place in history but first the street rat would have to join him and he would one way or another that street rat would serve him.

Uru overheard her parents discussion she was disgusted with her fathers actions he was often cruel to her mother though his actions were just to deal with the threat at hand. Uru didn't agree with that threat the hyenas were not the enemy they didn't need to be enemies. Uru gazed out at the stars she knew her fate had already been decided and she had accepted it but she still wondered if there was a better path than the one they were on.

She gazed out at the night, "I understand my purpose but there must be more I can do to help this world." Uru said to the stars.

She thought back to the street rat she met he seemed so in pain his anger at her statement yet she also saw his determination to prove he was every bit the lion any member of her pride was. It was an admirable trait to see someone for who they were rather how they were born. She couldn't help but wonder who he was? His strength his resolve he was indeed strong. She also remembered how he approached her just to help his friend. A willingness to help others a trait so few truly appreciate these days, he was a different lion different than all the others who tried to woo her who was he?

Uru stared down at the pond the same pond she often sat by during the night, "Why did you do it why do you feel the need to prove yourself are you unhappy with who you are?" Uru asked him even though he wasn't there.

She thought back to his friend as well unlike the others he truly seemed attracted to her and it seemed to go beyond her natural beauty as many had called it. He seemed so nervous it was sweet though somewhat cowardly. Though she understood why it was still disappointing that she had to convince him to reveal himself she had hoped he would be willing to do that himself he was sweet though and quite kind another trait the world took for granted. Why had she met them she gazed at the stars and thought about what the beings up there had to do to achieve greatness was this the start of hers were they a part of it. Uru had no way of knowing but she knew they were unique they could bring true change, change Uru longed to see happen.


	5. Chapter 5

:Chapter 4:

Beliefs of the mind and the heart

Ahadi was telling Kilbali of his meeting with the hyena known as Kecila which his friend seemed to be rather surprised by.

"A hyena you befriended a hyena?" Kilbali said surprised.

"Yeah she was great kind of entertaining and man the confidence she showed I mean wow I've never seen that kind of confidence." Ahadi told him.

"Except every time you look at your reflection" Kilbali joked.

"Well maybe, but she was so strong and certain and the way she took everything in stride I mean she all but told me to meet her again a hyena gave a lion an order." Ahadi said in excitement as well as something else something he was too young to notice, something he would later recognize as arousal.

"That's bold I mean really bold so does this hyena have a name?" Kilbali asked.

"Kecila" Ahadi answered he took his time saying her name as if he wanted to savor it once again he didn't fully notice this.

"Wait Kecila you mean the princess of the hyena clan?" Kilbali said surprised though his reaction shocked Ahadi more.

"Princess wait Kecila is royalty she didn't seem to like it very much and happily joined me in mocking them." Ahadi stated.

"Hm well some princesses don't like their heritage Uru didn't" Kilbali explained.

"So what's the difference between a hyena princess and a lion princess?" Ahadi asked.

"I don't know I don't really get any of this whole royalty stuff it doesn't exist back in my pride I know that much." Kilbali answered.

"Yeah who needs kings and queens right." Ahadi replied.

Kilbali wasn't so sure true he didn't see the point but he didn't really pay attention to the going ons in the pride lands either perhaps they were very necessary he wondered all the same.

"Who knows Ahadi maybe it's necessary" Kilbali stated.

"Aw come on all you do is give other people orders and live the good life anyone could be a king what's there to complain about you wouldn't want to live a life of luxury and be free to eat whatever you want maybe even do whatever you want, it's a farce anyone could do it but it's handed to others because they're blood, why?" Ahadi asked angered.

Kilbali didn't have the answer to that neither he nor Ahadi knew what being royalty meant was it really just a life of luxury that anyone could do Kilbali wasn't sure.

"I don't know why don't you ask Kecila about it." Kilbali told him.

"Sure why don't you ask Uru, of course you should probably ask her out on a date first." Ahadi teased.

"Um I don't know about that" Kilbali said stuttering.

Ahadi smirked at his friend he noticed it was getting dark Kecila would be in the Pride Lands soon.

"I gotta go she'll be back soon!" Ahadi said practically bouncing.

Kilbali was surprised Ahadi had never been this excited for anything this hyena girl really affected him.

"Alright good luck buddy" Kilbali told him they then bumped their paws against each other.

Uru was approaching the water hole where she saw the nervous lion and the street rat talking though the street rat seemed rather energetic. She approached them slowly as she did many other cubs took notice of her and were attempting to talk with her Uru politely told them to leave her alone for now.

Uru approached the two lions, "I didn't expect to see you here" she said.

"It's a good place to just relax at" Kilbali replied trying not to sound nervous.

"I never got your friends name" Uru said.

"Oh uh right this is Ahadi" Kilbali said.

"It was an honor to meet you" Uru said politely.

Ahadi noticed Uru had arrived but he wasn't interested in another conversation he had put this off long enough.

"Yeah it was nice to meet you sorry but I have somewhere else I really want to be!" Ahadi said in pure excitement as he bolted off and ran for the tall grass he hoped she was there he really really hoped she was there.

Uru was puzzled by Ahadi's abrupt departure, "Uh nice to meet you" she said.

Kilbali was a little embarrassed by Ahadi's sudden exit, "he is more respectful, usually maybe, I'm not sure" Kilbali said pausing after each statement Ahadi was his friend but respect wasn't exactly his strong suit.

"What's he so excited about?" Uru asked.

"Not sure he likes to keep to himself." Kilbali replied it was partially a lie but not entirely aside from Kilbali Ahadi did keep to himself and it wasn't his place to tell Uru.

"I understand that, so do you live here I haven't seen you in Pride Rock?" Uru asked him.

"Um no Ahadi and myself are not part of Pride Rock we live elsewhere." Kilbali told her.

"Oh where did you come from unless of course you don't want to talk about it I wouldn't ask you to have a conversation you are uncomfortable with." Uru said.

"I'm from a Pride pretty far away we don't have kings and queens like you do things are ran pretty different." Kilbali explained.

"Hm then being here is probably a little confusing." Uru stated.

"Yeah it is actually I don't really see the point for all this" Kilbali said trying his best not to sound offensive.

"I can't explain it all to you I don't know the how of it all but I do know that the Lion's have maintained order in the Pride Lands for centuries."

"How is the leader chosen what results in a lion becoming king or queen?" Kilbali asked.

"It's already decided we are descended from whomever the first king or queen was we just continue that dynasty" Uru explained.

That sounded in truth rather absurd they rule because they were related to the first leader what if they weren't up to job of course assuming there was a job.

"What if the one chosen isn't up to you shouldn't there be a better way to determine a leader than blood?" Kilbali asked then placed his paw over his mouth why did he say that?

Uru smiled at Kilbali gently removing his paw Kilbali felt like a surge of energy rushed through him the moment Uru's paw made contact with his.

"You don't need to feel regret you don't understand it's natural to think what you do, to answer your question we are trained by our parents and taught the ways of a king or queen so that we can be ready as our parents were taught as well as we will one day teach our own cubs." Uru explained.

Kilbali wasn't certain it sounded like their life was almost predetermined a cycle that repeated again and again it didn't sound like the right way to live.

"That's that's different do you ever question it?" Kilbali asked.

"Of course but I accept it." Uru told him.

"What if your teachings fail what if the king or queen abuses their power, no I shouldn't be asking that!" Kilbali said trying to take back what he said he turned around and placed his paw on his head.

Uru smiled again and placed her paw on his shoulder Kilbali felt the same surge of energy and for a moment felt like his legs were jelly how did she do this a mere touch made him feel like his body was tingling.

"I don't know it's happened but I know very little about it, your concern is touching." Uru told him her voice like a melody.

Kilbali was struggling to stay focused but he found himself gazing at Uru's green eyes and found himself lost in them. They were like emeralds the glow in them sparkling so brightly he forgot about the moon and stars. He gazed deeper and found himself lost in her tropical rainforest. He gazed deeper and could've sworn he saw a light brighter and more beautiful than the great circle itself. Kilbali felt his heart rate accelerating he couldn't explain any of this all he could do was allow himself to journey deeper into her beauty deeper into her perfection.

"Kilbali can you hear me?" she asked.

Kilbali regained control of himself, "yeah sorry" he said trying not to become lost in her gaze again.

"Did I answer your question?" Uru asked.

"Uh yeah mostly I don't get it all and I'm not certain if it all works but you clarified some things for me." Kilbali stated.

Kilbali in truth wasn't sure about that she answered it but it raised more questions did this whole monarchy thing actually work. He didn't understand any of this the right to rule being trained your whole childhood it almost seemed to go against freedom itself though Uru seemed perfectly fine maybe it worked. In fact the only thing this conversation truly made him absolutely certain about was this, Uru was a goddess she was true perfection, her beauty, her voice, her eyes, the kindness and compassion she showed. Kilbali was confused and even almost against a lot of what he heard however he just might accept it if it meant being beside Uru.


	6. Chapter 6

: Chapter 5:

Feelings beyond understanding

Kilbali continued to sit beside Uru thinking about what he just heard as well wrestling with his own thoughts. Uru was intrigued by the conversation they had as well she then caught an unexpected scent, a hyena in the pride lands.

"I have to go Kilbali" Uru told him.

"What's going on?" Kilbali asked.

"There's a hyena in the Pride Lands if I don't go find it my father will and I won't let that poor creature die." Uru told him.

Kilbali almost jumped up at her response hyena wait Ahadi left to see a hyena.

"Did you say hyena?!" Kilbali said concerned.

"Yeah why?" Uru asked.

"Nothing let me help you I don't want to see any innocent creature suffer either." Kilbali told her.

Uru knew he was hiding something but for now she wouldn't mind the help and allowed him to follow her she hoped she would find the hyena first if her father found it things could get a lot worse.

Ahadi raced to the tall grass looking around for her where was she? He continued looking through the grass she had to be near by she had to be? He found himself grabbed from behind before being flipped over on his back.

"You drop your guard easily" Kecila told him while smirking.

Ahadi smiled at her pleased that she was here, "Guess I'll have to be more prepared in the future" he said.

"I suppose, nice to see I didn't have to hunt you down" Kecila told him.

"Hunt me down, I was prepared to hunt you down" Ahadi replied.

"Hm do you really think you could?" Kecila asked him.

"I'm confident" Ahadi told her.

"We'll see, this is a nice place but there was somewhere else I wanted to go you up for a little trip kid." Kecila asked.

"Sure but don't call me kid you don't look any older than I am" Ahadi responded.

Kecila smirked and turned away not even bothering to say anything. Ahadi raced after her she didn't even bother to see if he was following her she already knew. Ahadi's blood was racing this hyena girl was something else something he just couldn't even put into proper words, how could he not go with her?

Ahadi and Kecila crossed the boarders of the Pride Lands and entered the divide of the kings a lush and green kingdom filled with animals rivers and much more, Ahadi had never been here before.

"Whoa this place is great I heard things about it but the words don't do it justice." Ahadi said.

"Yeah it is quite majestic, I come here to hunt every now and again." Kecila said.

"You really like to hunt don't you?" Ahadi asked her.

"I take great delight and joy in the thrill of it, I find it truly exhilarating" Kecila answered.

"Yeah you mean the build up and the thrill of the chase." Ahadi said smiling at her.

Kecila looked at Ahadi and turned away her mind thinking about the most thrilling part, "Yeah the chase" She said pausing briefly after each word.

Ahadi just continued to smile at her, "so what do you want to do?" he asked her.

"Hm up for a swim?" She asked though in truth the way she asked it he almost expected her to say of course you are right after, wow just wow.

Ahadi and Kecila arrived at the lake Ahadi was getting ready to give her a bit of a push in however before he could Kecila moved and threw him in instead. Ahadi came up dumbfounded and stared at her, Kecila just gave him a shrug that all but stated gotta try harder. Ahadi felt like his heart stopped she was every bit his equal no she was beyond him in nearly every way, he had to fix that. Ahadi swam around through the lake where Kecila was standing every time he got near her she just stepped away. Ahadi dunked himself under water and swam to her ledge he then sprung out and pulled Kecila in.

The emerged from water Kecila soaked.

"I got you" Ahadi said.

"Yep now I'm going to have to make you pay" Kecila said she then smirked before disappearing under the water.

Ahadi looked around for her only to feel her underneath him she grabbed him and pulled him under Ahadi struggled against her pushing her off of him. He continued to swim around not noticing Kecila approaching him like a shark or at least she thought he didn't notice her when she reached him Ahadi dunked himself in the water and swam under her lifting her up he let out a mighty grunt before throwing into the water. Ahadi didn't enjoy his victory long as Kecila jumped on him wrapping herself around him and holding him still.

"You're pretty strong for a cub" Kecila said to add to her statement she then touched his arm and squeezed what would be his bicep, "Nice, very nice" she whispered into his ear.

Ahadi felt his heart jump was she really flirting with him while they were soaked in the lake or was she just teasing him well he wasn't going to let her have the last laugh.

"Well what are waiting for you going to try to take the upper hand or are you going to admire muscles more?" Ahadi asked with an arrogant smirk.

Kecila returned it before pulling him underwater. The two of them struggled and wrestled with each other as they moved all throughout the lake. Ahadi grabbed her dunking her only to find himself spun around and dunked in retaliation. Kecila jumped on him pushing him into a rock he struggled against her resulting in her falling off of him and nearly hitting her head on the rock without even thinking Ahadi caught her in between his arms and the world for a moment froze. Ahadi stared at her which she returned he felt her in his arms and it felt weird he couldn't really explain it but it felt good Kecila reached up to him and gave him a brief smile before rolling off and pulling him under the water. Ahadi emerged and Kecila not long after did the same they were panting hard as the made their way out of the lake. Ahadi and Kecila rested themselves on the ground panting while staring at each other.

"Wow that was intense" Ahadi said.

"You're pretty good I don't struggle very often" Kecila responded.

"Sorry about what happened before I just didn't want you get hurt I guess I just reacted." Ahadi tried to explain.

"Hm doesn't matter though I think you turned to crimson when you caught me" Kecila teased him.

Ahadi couldn't deny that he was visibly flustered when he caught her he thought back to her in his arms it felt good, which was kind of weird since he should think the idea of that was disgusting but he wasn't feeling that at all right now, he was loving every second of this. Ahadi looked at Kecila who was dripping from head to paw, he grabbed a leaf and began brushing it between her.

"Here let me help" Ahadi told her, Kecila took the leaf from him.

"Thanks but I don't need your help besides walking with this extra weight will be a good work out." Kecila told him. He then followed her she seemed to be slowing her walk to make certain he could keep up seems like she was enjoying his company just as much.

They walked through the kingdom together they didn't struggle or fight against each other this time they just talked.

"So is it difficult being on the street" Kecila asked.

"At times though I do take pride in running circles around royalty, though it does get a little lonely." Ahadi told her.

"I live with my mom she's nice though she worries too much and has a habit of saying the same thing over and over it get's a little annoying."

"Yeah I bet it would, so any other hobbies besides hunting?" Ahadi asked.

"Yeah I like to collect a few things here and there sometimes keep trophies of my hunts you know my achievements" Kecila told him.

"I could understand that anything else?" Ahadi asked.

"I'm a fighter always have been and pride myself on it I actually study martial arts" Kecila told him.

"That sounds awesome" Ahadi said even more stunned by her.

"I enjoy the night I find the wind the moon and many other things to be inviting" Kecila stated.

"I like the rain it feels welcoming and it's so soft yet unmoving I really like those kind of things" Ahadi said.

"I can enjoy a raining day but I'm probably the only one you would see standing in the middle of a lightning storm let me guess you found that weird" Kecila said.

Not at all it's different but it's cool you're really something Kecila" Ahadi told her softly while gazing at her what was happening what was this feeling in his chest?

"You're pretty cool too Ahadi" Kecila said, Ahadi felt his heart race even faster when Kecila said his name, what was this what was feeling he couldn't describe it.

Ahadi moved a little closer to her which she allowed the looked up at the stars.

"This didn't go how I thought it would" Kecila said

"What?" Ahadi asked.

"I didn't expect to have such great time with you" Kecila told him

"Neither did I, can we do this again?" Ahadi asked, he couldn't think of the possibility of not doing this again.

"Sounds great it wasn't how I thought things would go but it's win/win regardless" Kecila told him.

The two of them stared at each other he caught sight of her eyes which were blue like the ocean and just as strong he smiled at her feeling his heart rate accelerate the whole world had vanished it was just them now nothing could ruin this moment.


	7. Chapter 7

:Chapter 6:

Between two worlds

A sound rustled him from his thoughts what was that he turned and saw Kilbali emerging from the grass and Uru was with him, what were they doing here?

"Kilbali what are you doing here?" Ahadi asked him.

Kilbali didn't know what to say what on earth had he just witnessed between those two that was not friendship that was blossoming romance. How he was a lion she was a hyena he didn't know what to say this was, this was impossible.

"Kilbali why are you here?" Ahadi demanded, Uru answered his question.

"It's best you leave my father detected your hyena friends scent in the Pride Lands and likely followed it here." Uru explained.

"You're father well you must be princess Uru" Kecila said intrigued before turning to Kilbali, "And you well I'm not familiar with you perhaps introductions are in order" she said.

"and you are?" Kilbali asked.

"Kecila and you're I'm guessing Kilbali since I don't think Ahadi would mistake you for a girl or the princess" Kecila said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I see you have a sense of a humor" Kilbali said.

"Enough we need to go now before my father arrives!" Uru cried.

A roar shook the ground as a lion with dark brown almost red in fact fur and a brown mane revealed himself along with many lionesses.

"Father" Uru said.

"Uru what are you doing?!" Mohatu demanded before Uru could respond he pushed her aside away from the others.

"What are you doing here hyena?!" Mohatu demanded while closing in on her. Kecila seemed unafraid standing her crowd but it was Ahadi who stepped forward.

"Back off!" Ahadi shouted.

Mohatu was stunned he would stand his ground against him again how courageous this cub was time to push it forward.

"Move aside Street rat before I tear you to shreds!" Mohatu threatened.

"You're not touching her!" Ahadi declared.

"Ahadi what are you doing?!" Kilbali shouted.

"Enough kill the hyena and teach this riff rat a lesson he won't forget." Mohatu commanded.

Before the pride could attack another sound emerged this one was that of hyenas. Kamara revealed herself leading a group with her.

"King Mohatu step away from my daughter" she demanded.

"Or you'll do what filth?" Mohatu taunted.

"I'll tear you to shreds" Kamara threatened him.

"You are a pathetic hyena you are no threat to me or my Pride" Mohatu said.

"Don't test me you tyrant you're pride has already oppressed my kind and I would like nothing more to make you all pay for it!"

"You can't you hyenas are nothing and I will not have you so close to my domain." Mohatu declared.

"Release my daughter now!" Kamara commanded.

"I take orders from no one put these vermin in their place!" Mohatu commanded.

The lionesses roared and charged at the hyenas who met them in combat. The two forces tore into each other biting and clawing at one another. One lionesses threw a hyena into a tree while a hyena bashed another lionesses head into the ground. A pride lander bit into a hyenas shoulder while a hyena tackled another Pride Lander to the ground. The rolled across the ground biting and clawing at each other. Kamara tore her way through the lions in front of her making her way to Mohatu who stood back and watched the battle.

"Will you not fight your own battle tyrant?!" She demanded.

"I will not dirty my paws on hyena vermin like you, you're not even worth my time!" Mohatu declared gesturing more lions to attack her.

Kilbali and Ahadi watched as the two sides tore into each other in complete shock while Kecila seemed intrigued by the chaos. Uru was rushing into the chaos.

"Stop what are you doing this is not the way stop!" Uru cried out but her cries were ignored.

The two forces continued battering each other the battle spilled into the lake resulting in several combatants trying to drown each other. Uru continued trying to desperately appeal to them it didn't work instead a lion knocked her against a rock and a hyena came right at her. Kilbali without thinking jumped right in front of her taking the blow before grabbing Uru and rolling to the side. Ahadi turned to Kecila who was still watching it all unfold. Mohatu noticed the attack on his daughter and roared signaling his forces to stop. He walked over and picked up his daughter before gazing at the wounded Kilbali he then turned his attention to the hyenas.

"You would dare hurt my daughter." He growled.

"You would kill mine!" Kamara spat.

"You're daughter entered my kingdom a direct violation of our terms" Mohatu stated.

"We were once welcomed there" Kamara roared.

"That time is over" Mohatu declared.

Kamara growled at him before turning to her daughter she scooped her up and turned to Mohatu.

"One day everything you've done will be paid in full" she declared.

"I do not fear you, you cannot touch me!" Mohatu said arrogantly.

Kamara ignored and ordered her forces to depart she would deal with this another time.

Mohatu turned to the remaining lions before turning back to his pride.

"You two get Uru back to Pride Rock, you return the wounded one to his home." he ordered.

He then turned to a massive lion, "you bring take the street rat and when we return to Pride Rock bring him to me." Mohatu ordered he then left.

Ahadi was confused when he saw the lion approaching he picked him up.

"Hey let me go you royal jerk, let me go!" Ahadi demanded.

The lion growled before smacking him into the ground knocking him unconscious.

Kamara returned to her home and placed Kecila down she then turned to the rest of her pack.

"Leave us, now!" she said screaming the last part, the pack complied.

Kecila was surprised she hadn't seen her mother this angry in a while. Kamara looked at Kecila with complete rage.

"Do you have any idea what you nearly did today?" Kamara seethed.

"I went out and had some fun and ticked off the king in the process big whoop" Kecila declared.

Enough Kamara tried to be reasonable she would not tolerate this she backhanded Kecila as hard as she could. Kecila got up and looked at her mother surprised though she didn't seem scared, this worried Kamara she should've reacted to that.

"I'm sorry my dear but you left me no choice, you're actions very nearly erupted us into all out war." Kamara tried to explain.

"What's it matter the tension isn't going away even before I started problems" Kecila stated.

Kamara wanted to strike her again but decided against it she was right neither side was interested in peace it didn't help that she wanted Mohatu's head. She wanted to kill that brutal tyrant who exiled them out of his own sense of self importance. Kamara felt her rage grow she really did want to go to war but no she had others to worry about and couldn't throw them all into a bloody war for her own selfish reasons. Still Kecila was right the war was going to happen but she couldn't be the one who started it.

"That's true you are right however we cannot be the ones to start it if we are to ever regain our place in the Pride Lands in the world we cannot start this war we must be the peacemakers." Kamara explained.

"Why delay it everyone knows we hate each other why not just get it over with?" Kecila asked.

"Get it over with Kecila if this war starts countless will die!" Kamara shouted at her.

"I know but you yourself said it's going to happen anyway we can at least be ready for it" Kecila stated.

Kamara took in her daughters words and they were true again, "I suppose, Kecila what was going on between you and that lion?" Kamara asked.

"Nothing we were just hanging out" Kecila stated.

"Again you lie" Kamara said disappointed.

"And again you know the answer why do you always ask me questions you already know the answer to, stop wasting my time mom!" Kecila shouted.

Kamara backhanded her again knocking her to the ground she immediately regretted it reaching down to help her daughter up and what she saw made her blood run cold. Kecila was smiling wiping the blood away from her mouth she looked up at her and grinned. Dear god Kecila actually enjoyed that what on Earth was wrong with her daughter. Kamara reached down and hugged Kecila who pushed her away she then brushed herself off as if the hug made her feel sick.

"Thanks for the family bonding but I've got other things I want to think of" Kecila said.

"Kecila whatever relationship you and that lion are in will not end well think about it how will that not make things worse!" Kamara pleaded.

"Things are bad there going to get worse anyway so once again mom what's the point?" Kecila asked and even worse her confusion was real she could not see why this was bad. She then left her mother returning to her bed.

Kamara was terrified she had no idea her daughter was so detached she didn't care about the potential consequences to others because she didn't think about them and even worse Kamara was beginning to think that Kecila was incapable of thinking of them. How could she ask her the questions she asked her what happened when did her daughter change or was she always like this.

"Kecila my beautiful daughter what is wrong with you?" Kamara whimpered in sadness.

Kecila rested herself down again happy to be done with another lecture she thought of Ahadi he really did intrigue her she had to admit she did want to see him again. She began thinking of that last moment between them she remembered the feeling in her chest it was overwhelming she could still feel it this was not what she expected now she needed more. Kecila got up and sneaked away making her way back towards the Pride Lands following Ahadi's scent which only made her blood race faster.

Ahadi woke up to find himself in Pride Rock what on Earth was going on.

"It's alright you have nothing to fear." A lioness told him she had gold fur and green eyes, he recognized her queen Asha.

"what's going on?" Ahadi asked.

"You've been brought back per the kings orders he is expecting you." Asha told him.

"I don't care what he has to say to me" Ahadi stated,

"Don't be arrogant you are but a street rat you should be honored he has even considered speaking to you" Asha told him

"Because you're all so above me because you just happened to born into a royal family! Ahadi spat.

"Accept things the way the way they are Mohatu is king anything he wants goes." Asha said before leaving the cub.

Ahadi was alone in the cave when Mohatu approached him he didn't back away instead Ahadi glared at him.

"You are a foolish cub or courageous you stare death in the face and you do not flinch do you know what that is?" Mohatu asked.

Ahadi considered the answer before he could answer Mohatu continued.

"That is strength, pride, power" Mohatu answered.

Ahadi listened to his words what was this about? "What do you want from me?" Ahadi asked.

Mohatu ignored his question, "Those are the virtues and defining qualities of the very lion reign." Mohatu explained.

Ahadi wasn't certain what he meant by all this was he seriously complimenting him was the king complimenting a street rat?

"You lack the blood of a king but within there is the spirit of a leader regardless, however you have defied me and challenged me this would punishable by death." Mohatu told him.

"Then quit dancing around and get to the point you want to kill me fine but I'm not gonna grovel at your feet!" Ahadi declared.

Mohatu smiled at his response yes he was the one the shaman foretold, "yet again you mock death you feel no sense of inferiority no I'm not going to kill you I have something else in my mind I want you to join my pride" Mohatu stated.

"I want you to one day become the general of my army" Mohatu told him.

Ahadi was dumbfounded what did he just say? General of his army he was a street rat a maggot and the king wanted him what was so special that it made him choose him of all people.

"What, you want me to lead your army" Ahadi stated, "Why me?" Ahadi asked.

"Long ago a shaman in a tree far from here told me that a new golden age of the lions would come this age would dawn when the burdens of leadership would be taken on not by one of blood or even a lion born into a pride but rather an outsider a lion not from this pride a lion without a true mother or father, that lion would bring about a golden age unlike any other" Mohatu told him.

"Me there are several lions you think the shaman was talking about me" Ahadi asked.

"I know the shaman was referring to you I see it in your eyes you are the one Ahadi you will shape this world" Mohatu told him.

Ahadi didn't know what to say, "why would I agree to this?" Ahadi asked.

"I see who you long to be to live a life free of always running to no longer sleep in some barren hole to eat whatever you wish to do whatever you wish. I see the life you desire and you could have it all what will you gain in the life you have now. You will continue to hunt endlessly steal every day eventually you will be caught and you will die do you not see this isn't only the key to the life you dream of but it is the key to your very salvation." Mohatu told him.

Ahadi was seriously considering accepting this but then he thought of Kecila and in that moment his answer was clear.

"No I don't know what I truly want but I know it's not to be your lapdog" Ahadi stated.

"You do not realize what I am offering you don't be a fool" Mohatu stated.

"I'm going home now" Ahadi said firmly.

Mohatu growled in anger and jumped at Ahadi roaring Ahadi didn't budge.

"Very well you are free to go" Mohatu said.

Ahadi left the den turning his back on Mohatu.

"I'm sorry dear I know you wanted this" Asha said.

Mohatu backhanded her to the ground, "Do not believe me defeated he will join me he has no choice in that regard!" Mohatu stated. He looked at his mate cowering on the floor and paid her no need.

"Be certain you are up by the time I get back I have business to attend to" Mohatu told her.

Asha struggled to pick herself at up not daring to look him in the eye. Mohatu ignored her and left there was more important business he had to attend to.

Ahadi returned to his cave Kilbali was already asleep his wounds didn't seem to bad either. Ahadi rested himself down only to catch an intoxicating scent wait that was no she couldn't be here. He looked around and stepped outside noticing a stone on the ground Ahadi picked it up and gazed at it there were words on it.

"Hey I had an incredible time with you you haven't been scared off of future times have you, I long for our next encounter see ya then you know you want to.

With great affection Kecila"

Ahadi felt his heart race as he read the words he could almost hear her voice as he read them he felt a tingle in his body he entered the cave and rested himself down he held the stone close to his chest and drifted to sleep whispering her name in a romantic love struck voice.

Uru was sitting in the den watching as her mom whimpered on the floor. She approached her slowly before reaching her paw out to her.

"Mom why do you let him do that to you?" Uru asked her.

"There's nothing I can do Uru a queens place is beside her king." Asha told her.

"A queen should not fear her king" Uru reasoned.

"That's not my place I stepped out of line, I questioned the king and was rightfully punished. Asha stated.

Uru did not believe that at all her mother had valid points she brought up to her father and seemed to be the better ruler of them, "No mom you didn't say anything wrong" Uru said.

"He is the King of he says I am wrong then I was wrong" Asha said quietly.

Uru helped her mother up who proceeded to hug her, "thank you Uru" Asha said.

"Did you see it mom the way Ahadi and that hyena bonded I've never seen anything like it from the two sides."

"what do you mean Uru?" Asha asked.

"I think they could end this conflict there is a passion between them" Uru explained.

"That is very risky Uru imagine how your father will react to a such thing the hyenas are you suggesting we keep them together?" Asha asked

Uru knew how her mother would respond to her answer so for now it was best to leave it to herself, "It was just something else that's all mother." Uru said.

Asha look at her daughter while Uru thought back to something she heard.

"Mom what did Dad mean when he said you have arranged an alliance through me?" Uru asked.

"You are to be married to a lion to insure our alliance" Asha told her.

"Who?" Uru asked.

"That friend of the street rat I believe he was called Kilbali" Asha told her.

"You made this choice without even telling me" Uru said trying not to sound angry.

"You're father wanted it so it was done, I'm sorry Uru I really am but Kilbali is a nice cub he will be a nice lion. Asha reasoned trying not to cry.

"But I don't love him." Uru said.

"Love is not your father's concern and I can't do anything Uru, just be happy you were married to a lion who will actually treat you well." Asha said this time she was crying.

Uru understood, "you were betrothed to my father I'm sorry mom" Uru told her saddened.

"I didn't have anything and if I had refused my pride wouldn't of gotten out of it's depression, I do not regret it also it gave me you." Asha told her while gently touching Uru's chin.

"You are worth every hit every moment of fear and every moment of pain I love you Uru" Asha told her.

"I love you too mom, I know this is necessary so I'll endure it."

"You can Uru you are strong enough too" Asha said.

"When will this be announced?" Uru asked.

"Not for many years just don't say anything you weren't supposed to know either but I promise you Uru you will have a happy life, I promise" Asha told her there was a hint of strength in her voice but it was hollow.

Asha and Uru embraced each other. Uru still didn't like that her life had already been chosen but at least it was someone deserving she never knew that her mother's life had always been so miserable she hoped she could help her one day but for now Uru had a more important purpose Ahadi and Kecila were meant for something and she believed what it was could very well save them all.

 _Well it seems Ahadi and Kecila are being set up to play the roles of Romeo and Juliet, because those always end well those type of romances have never gone wrong before. All joking aside this chapter is definitely when the story begins to take form with Mohatu's offer. Mohatu was an intriguing idea we've had plenty of kings but never before has the rightful king been a brutal tyrant, showing that maybe choosing a leader by blood isn't always the best choice. Unfortunately I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop here for now, with how much happened in this chapter it seemed like a good stopping point. So what's your opinion of the story so far. What do you think of Kilbali and his growing story with Uru, how do you feel about Asha, or Kamara? Finally what's your opinion on Ahadi and Kecila so far and what do you think will cause it to all go so terribly wrong. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far, see ya later._


	8. Chapter 8

: Chapter 7:

Just a little tango

Almost a decade later, Ahadi now a growing lion woke up in his cave after stretching he noticed that Kilbali was gone likely seeing Uru. The two of them had become close though in truth Ahadi couldn't deny that he liked her as well she was a great woman and he could definitely see where Kilbali's attraction to her was coming from. She was the perfect lioness though Ahadi wasn't interested in a lioness no his heart belonged to a hyena. Ahadi smiled at the thought of Kecila they had been through so much across the years only a few months after his encounter with Mohatu that they decided to move past friendship and officially enter a romantic relationship. The day still made Ahadi feel like he could fly well as much of it as he remembered he was shocked at how aggressive of a kisser Kecila was especially for her age in truth Ahadi didn't remember a whole lot he remembered sparks going off in his head and the whole world being so bright never mind being so happy that despite the fact that Kilbali lost his dinner he didn't care. There were few things that mattered to Ahadi more than food so the idea that Kecila could make him forget he's hungry yeah that woman was something else. Ahadi left the cave and approached Kilbali and Uru.

"Ahadi nice of you to finally get up" Uru said.

Ahadi brushed off her comment, "You know Kecila is a night person so in truth I probably didn't sleep long enough.

"I'm sure she is though it's not healthy to sleep all day Ahadi." Uru said.

"Leave him be Uru" Kilbali said.

"I know so has everything been going well" Uru asked.

"Things have been incredible I would almost say perfect" Ahadi responded.

"Great, that's good to hear" Uru replied.

Ahadi smiled at her and Kilbali before leaving he was happily ready to see his favorite hyena again.

"It's still going well" Uru said.

"Good to hear I'm happy to see my buddy in such a great relationship." Kilbali stated.

"It seems things may turn out perfect for them this could be good for all of us.

"I don't know Uru the lions and the hyenas are fighting more than ever I'm not certain this will help." Kilbali stated.

Uru understood Kilbali's concern but she still believed Ahadi and Kecila were the key to ending all this and she believed that end could be coming soon. They were more than close now they were both head over heels in love at least that's what it sure seemed like they were always with each other every single night and there were many nights Ahadi didn't come home at all instead staying with her how much longer would it be before Ahadi proposed. Uru felt happiness for them though she also felt a little jealous they were in love and they would spend their lives together. She wasn't being given that option instead having her future already decided for her not that it would matter considering Uru's preferred mate was taken. Across the years Uru had found her bond with Ahadi growing his acceptance of others his pride his equal view of everything but more so his certainty and confidence all of this attracted her to him she was fascinated with him since she met him and it only grew when she saw him stand up to her father for Kecila and even more so in the years. It was completely a dead end but it was true none the less she really had a thing for him not that she would ever consider pursuing it no Ahadi and Kecila were far too important to not just each other but many others and Uru would sacrifice her wants a million times over for the sake of others.

Ahadi arrived in the divide of the kings where he was certain Kecila was waiting no doubt preparing to strike. He looked around making certain not to miss anywhere he then lowered his claws and walked casually before sitting down nothing she wasn't going to fall for that instead he ran at the grass jumping at it and hitting nothing Kecila's claws came behind him only for his to reach her first.

"Got you" Ahadi said.

"Indeed let me reward you" Kecila said smirking like always.

She grabbed Ahadi and gave him an aggressive kiss she didn't seem to do any other ones very often. There was aggressive, there was very aggressive and then there was wild and violent. Ahadi loved them all. Kecila ran her tongue along the inside of his mouth brushing it against his own before letting him go. Ahadi had to take a second to reassemble his brain. Shaking his head a bit and grinning like an idiot.

"Hey don't go into a daze too soon we have a whole day ahead of us" Kecila said her grin only getting bigger.

"I don't know how you do it but you make me more excited with every word you say." Ahadi told her.

"It's a natural talent, come on I brought us dinner." Kecila said while gesturing him to follow her.

Ahadi followed her to a hill where he saw a full grown Antelope.

"Nice catch it looks great I should've brought something" Ahadi said.

"No you caught the dinner the last few times so now it's my turn so sit down before I meld you to the ground." Kecila said with a playful smile.

Ahadi did as he was told and Kecila sat right across him Ahadi was ready when he saw something strange the antelopes chest went up and then down well that had to be a mistake he leaned down again and noticed it happen again.

"Uh Kecila I think you're catch is still alive" Ahadi said kind of disturbed it was right at death's door but not quite.

He never wanted see something like this and felt great pity for the antelope it didn't deserve to experience this.

"What?" Kecila said in confusion she looked down at her catch and saw it's chest rise, "well how did I miss that?" Kecila said her voice was rather calm in fact it almost sounded jokey.

"Don't worry easy fix" Kecila told him, she then grabbed the antelopes neck in her mouth and with a quick jerk snapped it she then let it drop.

"There all better" Kecila said satisfied.

Ahadi wasn't so sure that was kind of disturbing and to see her shrug it off like that was kind of messed up he wasn't feeling as hungry right now.

"I'm not sure I have the same appetite I did before that was kind of you know."

Actually Kecila did not know though judging by Ahadi's reaction it was best she not say that.

"Sorry about that I must of gotten reckless I keep forgetting lion's aren't as vicious at times as hyenas sorry." Kecila said though in truth she didn't really care what was there to apologize for?

"It's alright I forget about the differences between our kind as well what I might find unnerving a hyena might not." Ahadi explained.

"So can still have our meal we can do it later if you're not feeling it, I'm not sure I am right now" Kecila said though she added the last part as she was pretty sure it was what Ahadi wanted to hear.

"Yeah let's eat a little later we can think of something else to do" Ahadi said which Kecila nodded in agreement.

The two of them began walking through the lands they could hear some animals making music nearby it seemed to be getting louder. Ahadi gazed at Kecila.

"It seems the music is almost talking to us." He said.

"And what is it saying she asked him." Kecila asked smiling slyly.

"Kecila would be up for joining me in a dance" Ahadi asked her.

"A dance I think I just might have to kill you" Kecila responded playfully.

"Come on it's just a little tango" Ahadi told her.

"Not interested" Kecila told him.

"come on don't make this difficult" Ahadi asked her while grabbing his paw.

Kecila flipped Ahadi on his back placing her paw on him while grinning.

"Message clear" Kecila asked.

"Yeah I know what you want" Ahadi told her.

Ahadi then swept Kecila's legs out from under her knocking her down he then jumped up on her pushing her down Kecila caught and used her leg to flip him throwing him to the ground. She was already coming at him only for him to catch in her paws they rolled along the ground each trying to pin the other. Ahadi placed his arm on Kecila's shoulder his other one on behind her neck while she did the same. They began pushing against each other moving in sequence they pushed each other against a wall and began rolling alongside it almost as if they were spinning. Ahadi could feel his blood racing faster as he struggled against her. Kecila moved her paw to the side of his neck while her other was placed near his chin she attempted to push him down only for Ahadi to spin her around but rather than letting her fall down he pulled her back in catching her in his arms and lifting her up Kecila placed her leg gently against him before attempting to push him again. Ahadi allowed her to and she pushed him from side to side while he began slowly spinning his body around he threw her gently before spinning her around and pulling her back in Kecila didn't resist this time she pushed herself up to allowing him to place his other paw on her waste. Kecila and Ahadi were no longer fighting instead they allowed themselves to move to the beat of the music playing their struggle had turned into a passionate dance. Ahadi moved around almost in circles he lowered Kecila near to the floor she allowed herself to go lower before pulling herself back up she then spun Ahadi and gently threw him holding his paw before allowing herself to spin back into his arms. Ahadi then spun and Kecila and threw his arm outward allowing her to go all the way out Kecila lowered her head feeling the rapidly accelerated pace of her own heart Kecila threw herself back at him and allowed him to not only catch her but lift in her air holding her she put her arms around him. Kecila began gently kissing Ahadi's neck before he lowered her swinging her underneath him Kecila allowed herself to slide She briefly let go of his paws and allowed herself to sour into the air Ahadi caught her as she came down Kecila placed her leg in the air while wrapping her arms around the back of his neck they held their position for a moment before they both pulled up landing in each others arms their faces inches apart.

Ahadi gazed into Kecila's blue eyes and found himself completely lost in them one could it was as if the entire ocean lied within them it would take eternity to see it all and it was a journey Ahadi longed to make he could almost see their entire future reflecting in the heaven that was Kecila's eyes. He could see them stand side by side exchanging their vows he could see the child they would have. He could see the family they would raise the image so clear. There he was teaching his child how to pounce while Kecila watched a little bored once he was done Kecila sprang from the bushes and pounced both of them. He saw himself nuzzled up to her his child beneath them resting soundly in both his and Kecila's paws they gaze at each other and kiss good night. Ahadi knew he knew it in his heart Kecila was the one she was the one he longed to spend his entire life with he could not see himself ever loving anyone like he did her.

Kecila too gazed into Ahadi's eyes they were like rubies she found herself lost in them as well. They were incredible they sparkled with life Kecila didn't even know existed she felt something in her chest a warm tingling feeling she could not explain if she tried. She felt happy truly happy though about what? What was it that made her so happy about all this she didn't understand any of it but she couldn't fight it either. Ahadi and Kecila closed the gap between each other allowing their muzzles to connect in the most passionate and romantic kiss they had ever shared.

"I have never felt anything like this before I am unworthy of it." Ahadi thought to himself as Kecila deepened the kiss which Ahadi returned he took her into his arms and rested her gently on the floor before rested himself gently on top of her. Ahadi kissed her deeper running his paw through the fur on her head while other stroked her back. Kecila placed her paws on his neck before placing her tongue in his mouth she did far more gently than she was normally known for she allowed her tongue to join his which Ahadi relished he still wondered how on earth her saliva could be more sweet than any meal. She ran her tongue across his teeth while beginning to lick his muzzle kissing between each lick. Ahadi felt himself becoming overwhelmed by her passion he smelt a beautiful aroma all around her and knew it was her he let the aroma enter his nostrils and felt a bliss wash over him he couldn't do anything anymore all he could do was surrender to the passion that was Kecila a passion he wanted for the rest of his life.

The two of them broke apart gazing at each with passion and love.

"Kecila" Ahadi said softly while staring deep into her eyes.

"Ahadi" Kecila said her voice filled with deep affection and love Kecila's expression then changed what was this feeling what was she saying what did this mean she didn't know but she liked it.

Kecila smiled at Ahadi and placed her paws on his chest.

"Thank you" She told him her voice was soft and almost compassionate he had never heard her sound like that before not that he could remember and this tone in her voice was making him fall in love with her all over again.

Kecila pulled herself up, "I need to get back home before I'm noticed, it was wonderful Ahadi" She told him sweetly.

Ahadi watched as Kecila left no he had to tell her now, "Kecila" He called out to her she turned back to him.

"I love you Kecila" he told her.

Kecila seemed uncertain on how to respond to this she smiled lovingly at him, "I know I do too" She told him before departing.

Ahadi could barely contain himself he had never felt this happy before though he did wonder why she said what she said before deciding that it didn't matter it had been so long since their relationship began he was ready when they next they met Ahadi was going to propose to her. He knew it in his soul they were meant to be and all he could do now was dream about the life that surely awaited them. Unfortunately for Ahadi destiny is never that kind.


	9. Chapter 9

: Chapter 8:

If it were in our paws

Kilbali was sitting alone at the time waiting for the king and queen to summon him he wasn't sure why but they had requested his presence which he couldn't really deny. He didn't like the idea of it all two people being above all others it didn't seem just but maybe it worked here or maybe it didn't he wasn't sure. He focused his thoughts away from politics and instead allowed his mind to fill with thoughts of Uru he always dreamt of her hearing her voice in his mind a beautiful melody of a sound it took his breath away he still remembered when her paw touched his the feeling of it the sheer joy of it all. Of course holding her paw wasn't all that uncommon anymore and being touched by her even less so though he would still savor it no matter how many times he experienced it each and every one would be a gift a gift beyond anything he could imagine. He would treasure every moment with her despite the fact that the feeling was definitely not mutual she liked him he was her best friend in a lot of ways and she did value him then again Uru valued everyone and everything she was a true saint, despite this she did not feel anything romantic that much was true the thought hurt to think of but he had to accept it no matter how much he didn't want to.

Asha emerged from the cave calling Kilbali in they were ready. Kilbali obeyed and entered the cave he wondered what the purpose of this was. He sat down in front of Mohatu and bowed respectfully though it didn't feel right to him.

"Welcome Kilbali we have much to discuss" Asha said though she turned to Mohatu to be certain she didn't step out of line, he didn't seem angry.

"Thank you what do you wish of me?" Kilbali said respectfully knowing it was best not to anger Mohatu.

"Um I believe it is not my place to say, unless you permit it you're highness." Asha said almost stuttering the last part.

Kilbali was appalled at the idea of Asha being so afraid of her mate how on Earth did he treat her to warrant such a fearful response?

"You have done fine but I will deal with things from here, leave us." Mohatu commanded her.

"Of course as you wish." Asha said bowing she then departed barely being able to even look up at either of them, how could anyone fear the person that was supposed to love them that much?

Kilbali stared up at Mohatu, "Do you know why you're here?" Mohatu said it didn't sound like a question.

"No but I am certain you hold the answer" Kilbali replied.

"Indeed you are here because I have willed it you are in this kingdom because I have willed it." Mohatu answered arrogantly.

What a tyrant was this what the reign of the lions was like was it always like this maybe it was wrong after all, Kilbali kept this to himself.

"Of course your majesty" Kilbali said bowing though the only reason he did this was to hide the look of complete disdain on his face.

"Everything you have done here including you're relationship with my daughter has been through my designs, now it is time for you to fulfill the purpose I brought here for." Mohatu stated.

"What do you wish?" Kilbali asked desperately trying to hide how much he hated this arrogant megalomaniac.

"I brought you here to secure an alliance between another pride to increase the power of our legacy, now you will secure it, how you ask by uniting our families through marriage." Mohatu explained.

Kilbali's jaw dropped was he asking what he thought he was asking to marry Uru, he wanted nothing more but how would Uru feel about this?

"You want me to, to marry Uru" Kilbali asked in shock.

Mohatu stared intensely at him, "No I don't want you to, I command you to" He stated.

"But is this what Uru would want would you expect her to" Kilbali began to say before Mohatu grabbed him around the neck.

"I expect her and you to do whatever I want, I expect you to marry because it is my will" Mohatu growled.

Kilbali was sickened what kind of lion was Mohatu not only did his mate fear him but he would regard his daughter as almost his slave he seemed to view the whole kingdom as little more than his slaves surely his ancestors were better, though he had to obey and really a part of him wanted to.

"As you wish I swear I will treat her as if she were the stars themselves" Kilbali vowed and he meant every word.

"Live as you wish but know this I have given you an honor that no outsider has ever dreamt of so if I give you this gift and you tarnish my legacy I will see you tied to a tree and gutted." Mohatu stated cruelly.

Kilbali couldn't believe this he didn't even care if he treated his daughter right all he cared about was his legacy at least some good would come from this marriage at least it guaranteed that Mohatu's successor would certainly be better and if Kilbali had his way so would all who followed him he would never allow such a heartless tyrant to ever rise to the throne ever again.

"As you will it you're highness" Kilbali said with a final bow.

"Get out of my sight you have served your purpose don't make me regret this" Mohatu warned.

Kilbali stood up and departed the cave on his way out he saw Asha who turned to him.

"I know how you feel about her you've been given a gift please treat her as one" Asha pleaded.

"I will I promise" Kilbali replied.

Asha nodded before giving a small smile she then turned away she was grateful for this at least her daughter would have a much happier life than she did.

Ahadi was running through the Pride in joy his heart felt like it was going to burst from his very chest as he was running he caught sight of Uru sitting by the waterhole he approached his friend.

"You seem even more happy than normal" Uru told him.

"It was more than great this was probably one of the single greatest days of my entire life." Ahadi said trying not to let his thoughts of her overwhelm him.

"Really that's great to hear" Uru replied, she knew things could work between them soon everything would be better and the thought made her feel truly at peace even if it did kind of mean sacrificing what she wanted not that she could have it anyway.

"I think I'm ready, ready to finally propose" Ahadi told her.

Uru smiled at his statement although there was a brief sting in her chest she ignored it this was the endgame she wanted now that endgame was finally nearing. Ahadi and Kecila would soon be together truly and hopefully the lions and hyenas would unite shortly after.

"Really that's great I'm very happy for you Ahadi" Uru said softly and she meant every word.

Ahadi smiled at his friend Uru had been quite helpful across the years helping him whenever his relationship with Kecila seemed to be struggling. Every time it seemed like it would fail Uru pushed him further. In truth Ahadi knew about her feelings for him and originally avoided going to her for advice specifically because of that but Uru wanted to help them and requested he let her if he needed so he did. He half expected Uru to try and get closer but she never did she was genuine and he was truly grateful for that.

"Thank you Uru you've helped a lot throughout the years and I'm sorry for hurting you every time I've asked." Ahadi stated.

"It's alright you know that already" Uru replied.

"You didn't have to help me and for that I will forever be grateful" Ahadi said quietly.

"You're happiness matters to me you know that" Uru said, "So I suppose you have come up with a good proposal plan?" she asked him.

"Yeah I have a few in mind though there not what you expect" Ahadi said.

"Not surprising Kecila is not a girl of romance" Uru replied.

Kilbali had overheard their conversation and deciding to intrude, "Whoa there my buddy is planning to propose and he didn't even wait for me to come back, you stab me deep Ahadi." Kilbali said while placing his paw on his chest acting as if he had been impaled.

"I was going to tell you don't worry about it, our anniversary is tomorrow that's when I'm going to ask her." Ahadi said.

"Well good luck pal you both got my blessing" Kilbali said.

"I don't think you are her father or at least I hope you aren't " Ahadi joked.

Uru chuckled at both of their comments.

"Hey Ahadi could I have a word with Uru I just found something out and I want to talk about it in private for now" Kilbali asked.

"Sure I got a proposal to plan anyway see ya pal." Ahadi said before leaving.

"So what's this about" Uru asked in soft and polite voice, Kilbali took a deep breath he hoped she would understand he didn't ask for this even though he did want it but not if it wasn't her choice he hoped she would understand and maybe not forgive him but at least not hate him.

Ahadi was rushing through the Pride Lands when a lion pounced on top of him pinning him down.

"What the heck is this about?" Ahadi asked angered.

"The king request to speak to you." The lion told him he could tell it wasn't a request.

Ahadi approached Pride Rock entering the cave where he knew Mohatu was waiting and sure enough there he was staring at the wall which seemed to have carvings on the wall they were new he must've put them there himself.

"Ahadi it is has been a while since the last time we spoke" Mohatu said.

"I know why you summoned me my answer has not changed." Ahadi stated firmly.

"Is that so you really believe the life you have now will be better you would pretty much be a king" Mohatu told him.

"I don't care what would I be king of?" Ahadi said.

"The divide of the kings soon I will claim it the hyenas fight to claim it for themselves but I will not surrender it least of all to them and in the end it could be your kingdom." Mohatu reasoned.

"That's your problem you think power and a throne are all I need to be happy but I am happy." Ahadi countered.

"With love you really think that will last it will fade in the end then tell me would you be happy then, is it really wise to place all you're faith in the love of one individual?" Mohatu asked.

"I place my faith in what I love, I don't need what you are offering." Ahadi stated, "My answer is final we are done here." Ahadi concluded before turning away from the king.

Mohatu allowed him to leave for now but he would succumb to him that much was certain.

He turned to his Pride, "Remain here I have important business to take care of and a future to set in motion." Mohatu said before leaving Pride Rock.

Ahadi didn't get it he honestly thought he could just say no and walk away, no he was the king if he willed it then it would be done. The Shaman told him of the future and now that future was here and he was going to write it and Ahadi would join him he had no choice in the matter it wasn't in his hands it had already been written. If Ahadi believed his life to be perfect than he would simply take what mattered most forcing him to come crawling back to him. He had no choice Mohatu had already chosen his path and he would follow it rather he wanted to or not.

Uru listened to what Kilbali had to tell her she already knew it of course which she stated.

"You knew this the whole time" Kilbali asked her.

"Yes since shortly after we met actually" Uru answered.

"I'm sorry to know something has already been decided for you for so long, I could refuse." Kilbali told her.

"Do you want to." Uru asked him in response.

"I only want you to happy if you do not want this I will" Kilbali began to say.

"No stop thinking about me for a moment look into my eyes and tell me you don't want to marry me." Uru asked him gently.

Kilbali looked deep into her eyes trying desperately not to lose himself in them she was right he wanted to marry her he deeply wanted to be with her he could not say otherwise.

"I can't say that Uru" Kilbali told her.

"Then what point is there in telling my father no you know it will only anger him and then we will both pay, I accept this it's my duty as a princess and future queen." Uru told him.

"But it's not what you want" Kilbali told her in sadness.

"I can't have what I want anyway rather my father forced this or not" Uru explained.

Kilbali knew what Uru was talking about at least he had a theory but there was no need to bring it up right now, "It feels wrong that I am getting what I want at the price of you're happiness" Kilbali said sadly.

"I feel happiness over the prospect that I will at least be bringing joy to someone that is all I want is to give this kingdom and those who live in it a life worth having." Uru stated.

Kilbali felt like he was falling in love all over again what selflessness and compassion he did not deserve this angel from the kings but he would treasure her he would treat her like the gift she was. He would do everything in his power to give her a great life though he knew he couldn't give her a truly happy life and the idea of that just ate him up inside. Though he couldn't help but wonder one thing.

"Can I be a king?" Kilbali asked.

"Why do you ask?" Uru asked.

"I'm not sure if I believe in the idea of it" Kilbali stated.

Uru couldn't deny that was a good response and definitely a question worth asking true, power should always go to those who don't seek it but there was a difference in not wanting power and not believing in the very idea of it and Uru wasn't certain the latter was a proper candidate to run an entire kingdom how could someone who doesn't believe in power or authority ever possibly know how to use it.

The next day, Ahadi made his way to the tall grass where he and Kecila would usually meet though strangely enough she wasn't there odd where was she? She wouldn't miss their anniversary at least not without good cause. He decided she could be late so he decided to keep waiting the day drew to a close and still no sign of her. Ahadi tried not to think of it there was a war brewing maybe her clan was busy he can't just expect the world to stop whatever it was doing just for them. Ahadi went back home surely she would show up eventually.

Eight months had passed eight months and still nothing from her Ahadi felt like his heart had been torn in half no way she would disappear this long there was only one explanation she left him he had no idea why she left him but that had to be it. Of course there was another option as well there was a war coming maybe there had been attacks maybe she was one of the, no that couldn't be true she couldn't be dead but she wouldn't abandon him as painful as it was her being de dead made sense. Ahadi refused to believe it he raced back towards Pride Rock there had to be a reason and Mohatu was likely behind it.

Ahadi arrived at Pride Rock and raced into the cave confronting the king face to face.

"What did you do?!" Ahadi demanded.

"What do you mean street rat?" Mohatu asked.

"What did you do to her where is she?!" Ahadi screamed.

"You're hyena lover, hmm" Mohatu said with a sigh, "I tried to stop them but they attacked." Mohatu said in sorrow.

"What are you saying?" Ahadi said his voice filled with dread.

"She's dead, my, my former general killed her" Mohatu explained.

"Why would I believe this?" Ahadi said quietly.

"Think boy she would never abandon you the only logical explanation is her death" Mohatu said saddened.

Asha then emerged with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry boy but my mate speaks the truth." She said with sorrow.

Ahadi couldn't believe it Mohatu could be lying but not Asha "No, no how, how could you let this happen you wanted it to happen didn't you?!" Ahadi roared.

"Why if I was the one responsible for her death I would be risking everything on blind chance." Mohatu.

"Then whose fault is it?!" Ahadi demanded.

"I don't know I tried to control my general but he wouldn't listen I have been having problems with him but I never thought it would get this bad" Mohatu said.

It was his fault if he were in charge Kecila wouldn't of died no this had to be some kind of a trick.

"Bring forth the prisoner" Mohatu asked.

The lionesses brought out a massive lion the same one who took Ahadi to Mohatu twice.

"Why am I being punished we are fighting a war there are always causalities" He said.

Ahadi looked at him and grabbed him, "Did you kill a hyena well built blue eyes?" he asked.

The lion thought about it, "It does sound familiar I remember seeing one like that yes" he said.

"Did you kill her" Mohatu asked calmly.

"I don't recall any survivors from the attack and I recall seeing a hyena like that fall." He said.

Ahadi was dumbfounded he did kill her no this had to be a ruse but he could tell this lion wasn't lying she really was dead and it was his fault for refusing Mohatu.

"Kill him Ahadi" Mohatu demanded.

"What, I have served you all my life" the lion said.

"He killed the woman you love do it" Mohatu commanded.

Ahadi stared deeply at the lion and then he thought of Kecila rage filled his eyes and he extracted his claws bringing them down in a swift motion and ended the lion's life allowing his body to fall.

"Well done Ahadi" Mohatu said pleased.

"This is my fault she's dead because of me, if I had joined you I could've stopped all this, I killed her it's my fault." Ahadi said tears streaming down his cheeks.

Mohatu was pleased he could see the tears the agony the agony of a lion transforming Ahadi was fading away and now in his place would stand the soldier and general Mohatu sought.

"You can prevent this from ever happening again" he said in compassion.

"I will follow you I will become your general I pledge myself to you" Ahadi said bowing.

"Then prepare yourself the hyenas seek to claim the divide of the kings but that kingdom will be ours you will claim it for me and forge a new kingdom for us, you're kingdom and once it's yours no one you care about will ever be hurt again." Mohatu said.

"I understand" Ahadi said lifelessly.

"Then rise and lead your army claim this land for us and claim what will become the salvation of all you still hold dear."

Ahadi nodded before leaving to join his new army he stared at them before moving to the front they all stood in motion Ahadi then roared the army roared with him they then charged out of the den and towards the divide.

Mohatu smiled in satisfaction he warned Ahadi that the choice was not his he always got what he wanted in the end. Asha was sickened by what she saw how could her husband be so cruel.

"How could you let that poor boy think he is responsible for his love death!" She demanded.

Mohatu grabbed her by the neck and threw her across the den, "Because that pain brought him to me" he answered.

"You heartless" Asha began to scream only for Mohatu to grab her and slam her into the wall, "Be silent" he demanded.

"No I don't care how much you hurt me beat me, strike me, I won't let you do this anymore!" Asha told him.

"Very well then if you're pain won't put in line perhaps Uru's would" Mohatu told her.

"What?" Asha asked horrified.

"You will bow and beg my forgiveness or I will see Uru suffer pain beyond imagining." Mohatu declared.

"No leave her alone!" Asha begged.

"Then beg for forgiveness" Mohatu said his voice like ice.

"Please your majesty I was out of line please forgive my insolence!" Asha pleaded.

"You are forgiven for now remember that know your place, under my heel." Mohatu demanded for good measures he struck her again.

He then went to the back of the den where he saw Kecila waiting.

"Good job my dear" Mohatu told her.

"I'm weak" Kecila said quietly.

"Yes you did as I asked feel free to leave." Mohatu told her.

"I will never be weak again that I promise" Kecila vowed before leaving.

Perfect the war had truly begun and now he had his general soon the divide would be his and his name would be marked in history forever. This day was his tomorrow was his. The Pride Lands were his. Today Ahadi tomorrow the divide it would all be his.


	10. Chapter 10

: Chapter 9:

It always comes back

Kecila returned to her home silent. Kamara could tell there was something wrong her daughter was never silent not that she could ever remember anyway. She approached her slowly.

"Kecila are you alright?" Kamara asked her daughter.

Kecila glared in anger how did she let this happen how could've she allowed herself to be so weak, "No I'm not" Kecila answered her voice was almost a growl.

This was different Kecila was many things but never emotional it gave Kamara hope to see her like this she was beginning to wonder of her daughter was capable of emotion she was pleased to see she was.

"Then tell me what's wrong" Kamara asked her daughter softly.

"I am weak" Kecila hissed.

"what do you mean Kecila" Kamara asked while trying to embrace her daughter which Kecila rejected.

"I have allowed myself to be controlled and that is unacceptable." Kecila declared.

"Controlled what do you mean?" Kamara asked.

"my emotions, Someone has turned my emotions against me. Caused them to become the weapon that can most damage me" Kecila explained.

Kamara understood now how dare he who else would use someone's emotions against them, "Mohatu" Kamara said trying to hide her rage.

Kecila did not respond but her silence was telling, "How dare he!" Kamara roared.

"How dare he use my daughter as a weapon! I promise Kecila this will not stand and I will see him pay for it, that I swear!" Kamara screamed with venom.

"Then let me join the war let me truly become a warrior." Kecila asked her.

"What do you truly want Kecila?" Kamara asked.

"I want to become strong I want to become so strong that my emotions can never be turned on me again." Kecila told her.

"Very well there is no choice the war only grows so you must become a part of it, I will make you a true warrior daughter and you will never be weak to anyone ever again." Kamara told her.

"That's all I want mother to bury my weakness forever" Kecila told her.

"Then let us begin Kecila" Kamara stated.

This was it finally her weakness would be washed away and she would never be vulnerable or weak to anyone ever again, finally a warrior would rise.

Ahadi tore his way through the hyena forces on the battlefield. He grabbed one around the neck and slammed it to the ground he then caught another one in mid air and chucked it off a cliff. Two more came at him he smashed his paw onto one their skulls before slicing the other causing both of them to fall. Ahadi let out a mighty roar and charged at half a dozen more he met them head on.

The sound of claws clanging into each other echoed all across the cave walls as Kecila sliced endlessly at her mother who deflected each of her blows. Kecila swung for her head which Kamara deflected away before striking Kecila in the chest. Kecila at her charging with minimum effort Kamara redirected her momentum sending her into the wall. Kecila came at her again slicing for above her which Kamara caught with her claws Kecila then sliced for her chest only narrowly missing. Kamara struck her right in the solar plexus knocking the wind out of her. Kecila collapsed to the ground Kamara struck her skull knocking her unconscious.

Ahadi met the hyenas head on kicking one in the face while tossing a second one into a third he then slammed the forth's head into the ground. The other two then piled up on him biting and clawing at his chest. Ahadi struggled against them kicking one off of it and pinning the other to the ground he pushed down on their necks before snapping it with a jerk. The last came at him tackling him to the ground and snarled and snapped it's jaws at him while trying to reach his throat. Ahadi flipped it throwing it into a rock he then came at and battered it into unconscious with his paw. When it was unconscious he threw it off the cliff before letting out a savage and feral roar.

Kamara watched as Kecila fought her way through the battle field a full grown lion knocked her to the ground. Kamara did not aid her she wished to be strong that required scars. Kecila struggled against the lion smiling as he beat into her skull she grinned up at him causing him to freeze in fear for a moment without hesitation she impaled him on her claws. She rose from the battle looking at the blood on her claws and smiled in satisfaction this was the best part. Kamara watched her victory pleased with her skills but concerned with the satisfaction she was taking in it, death should not be enjoyable.

Ahadi bowed to Mohatu who smiled in satisfaction as he presented a hyena leader before him. Mohatu stared at the leader a grin appeared on his face he then signaled Ahadi to proceed. Ahadi nodded to his men who executed the hyena. Mohatu placed his paw on Ahadi's shoulder and smiled with pride, Ahadi did not return it he didn't feel alive or even human for that matter.

Kecila was battered back and forth by a small squad of hyenas while Kamara watched. Kecila charged at them only to be backhanded to the ground another one kicked her in the ribs while she was on the ground. Another picked her up and slammed her into the wall. They then took turns beating her body into the wall. Kecila grinned like a maniac and spit up a thing of blood smiling in joy she then grabbed one of her opponents and smashed him into the wall. The others came at her but they were too exhausted from the prolong beating they were giving her while Kecila didn't seem to notice it she kicked one in the face and caught another taking him to the ground she redirected another's attack to his partner. She then sliced each one sending them to the ground. Kecila smiled in satisfaction at her victory. Kamara was impressed too but her daughter was beginning to scare her.

Ahadi charged with his army onto the battlefield tearing apart every hyena in his path. He dodged multiple attacks before front kicking one to the ground. He jumped on it and placed his paw around it's neck before striking it's ribs he then stabbed his claws deep into his chest he then paid it no heed and moved to the next horrific thing he would have to do.

Kecila spun around all across the battlefield leaping from lion to lion she was an instrument of death anything she touched died shortly after. She grabbed a lion and slit it's throat reveling in the moment she then licked her claws clean smirking in satisfaction she then dived at a dozen more a psychotic glee reflecting in her eyes. Kamara watched as Kecila slaughtered all of them laughing in glee the whole time she later began to revel in the blood all around almost bathing in it, her daughter was becoming a monster.

Ahadi returned with his forces he gestured them to await further commands he then entered the chamber and bowed to Mohatu.

Kecila grabbed Kamara and nearly threw her to the floor Kamara barely managed to grab her paw before sweep kicking her and knocking her down.

"You have done well Ahadi we have claimed yet another part of the divide and continue to drive the hyenas out." Mohatu said.

"We will have our victory soon" Ahadi declared.

Kamara approached Kecila, "You're skills have improved beyond imagining I can see that your training is nearly complete." Kamara told her.

"I have followed the path of a warrior now it is time to seize my new life." Kecila stated.

Mohatu was pleased to hear this indeed they would the hyenas could not hold out for long this war had gone on for too long.

"Good their squadrons are still too even to ours if we are to win we must strike a devastating blow, we must remove the head." Mohatu said.

Kamara wasn't sure Kecila seemed incredibly violent in truth Kamara was almost tempted to stop her training but she couldn't afford it at the time.

"Indeed but we are not ready for a new life yet Mohatu and his forces still continue to oppose us after all these years we must drive them away and claim the divide for the sake of all hyenas." Kamara stated.

Ahadi listened to Mohatu what were his plans for victory.

"How do we do that?" Ahadi asked.

"What is our next move then?" Kecila asked.

We eliminate their strongest team their general he has been the biggest threat to our forces we eliminate him and Mohatu loses his greatest strength." Kamara explained.

Mohatu turned to Ahadi, "We finish off Kamara she is their leader and their main strategist we eliminate her the rest will fall." Mohatu answered.

"Then I will lead the attack and end this war for you." Ahadi answered.

"The I shall find this general and remove his head" Kecila stated.

Mohatu was pleased he gestured Ahadi to leave there was nothing more to say.

Kamara was a little concerned by her daughters eagerness to kill but for now they needed it to end this, she hoped she wouldn't regret this.

Both sides departed making their way back to the divide of the kings the Pride they had been fighting to obtain for endless years now after many years the main players would finally meet again and then the history would be changed.

Uru and Kilbali were sitting inside Pride Rock trying to deal with the endless number of wounded.

"There seems to be no end to the number of people who are hurt by this conflict." Kilbali said saddened while trying to help seal up a lions wounds.

"They were the lucky ones they came back" Uru said sadly.

"Are they actually lucky though those who didn't come back are free of all this those who did just have to look forward to another battle and more killing." Kilbali said with sorrow.

Uru had to admit that was a difficult statement to argue with the way things were going, "Perhaps I'm not even sure what the purpose behind all this is" Uru replied.

"Land you're father wants the divide, the hyenas want it as well, neither will move" Kilbali stated.

"So it's worth killing over" Uru said disgusted.

"I don't know this is the legacy we inherited Uru" Kilbali asked her while staring at all the wounded.

"Maybe we can improve it" Uru tried to say though she didn't sound like she believed it.

"I'm still trying to see what the purpose of this royalty and leadership is and all I'm seeing is death." Kilbali stated his voice was filled with regret.

"It wasn't always like this Kilbali" Uru tried to explain though she wasn't sure that was true sure things certainly weren't this bad but did they ever solve anything could they?

"How am I supposed to make this any better Uru?" he asked her.

"You can you're the king this kingdom needs" Uru told him.

Kilbali wasn't so sure about that in fact he wasn't certain of this kingdom needed a king at all, "Am I, I'm not so sure about that Uru, I'm not so sure about that" Kilbali stated quietly while gazing out at the Pride Lands and all the blood that was being spilled surely there was another path to follow something Kilbali could truly believe in.

"Have you seen him yet?" Uru asked.

"No" was all Kilbali could say.

"I miss him I long to see him" Uru said trying desperately to hide her true emotions it didn't really work.

"So do I" Kilbali replied he knew what Uru meant but no need in mentioning it right now.

"Ahadi please come home we need you, we all need you, please Ahadi, I miss you" Uru said softly her voice was almost a whisper when she said the last part but it was true Uru had always felt something for him but him being gone really did drive the message home for her it was a pretty horrible realization. She was in love with Ahadi and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

The lions and hyenas gathered in the middle of the divide each prepared to claim it for their own there was just one problem the other side and they were about to rectify that problem.

"Mohatu so you've finally decided to show your face good now I can remove it!" Kamara seethed.

"I have no need dirtying my paws on you or any of your kind but be assured, this is you're end." Mohatu stated.

"Attack" Kamara demanded.

"Finish them" Mohatu commanded.

The two forces charged at each other full force they collided into one another and washed over each other like two opposing tidal waves. They clawed at each other slamming their paws into each others faces while others took each other down to the ground. A lion smashed their paw into a hyenas jaw while a hyena bit a lioness on the shoulder. A lioness clawed a hyena on the chest before tackling it to the ground. A group of hyenas piled up on a lone lion he threw them off of him but more came dragging him down biting and clawing at him he struggled against them but ultimately they brought him down before biting his neck ending his life. Kamara was ripping through lions and lionesses alike as if they were made of plastic she didn't care about them all that mattered was ripping out Mohatu's throat which she had every intention of doing. Three lionesses came at her she effortlessly dodged their blows before kicking one to the ground she clawed the second before throwing her into the third. She paid them no more heed as her army dealt with them instead she would reach him, Mohatu was a dead man.

Ahadi slammed a hyena to the ground before throwing it into a rock he then slammed another's head into a rock a third and forth came at him he simply charged right through them. He then caught sight of a hyena in the distance she was effortlessly tearing her way through lions and lionesses alike. But it was her eyes that caught his attention her fur no it couldn't be she was dead right?

Kecila held a lioness in her grasp she then snapped it's neck she turned to a lion and jumped over him grabbing him from behind and pulling him down when he slammed to the ground she then stomped on his throat a sadistic grin on her face. Kecila then noticed a lion not far away gold fur black mane. Well isn't this a pleasant surprise, Ahadi he was here well what a sweet unexpected turn. Kecila immediately began moving in his direction.

It was her he could tell she was heading right at him and she didn't start heading for him until after she got a real good look at him. She was alive he couldn't believe it. Ahadi ran through the hyenas not even bothering to fight them instead he simply pushed whatever ones were in his way to the ground. Kecila on the other hand was carving a rather bloody path, once she saw Ahadi coming towards her she began pushing others aside it had been a long time since they last saw each other. They knocked aside anything in their way until finally after many years they were face to face again.

"Kecila is it really you?" Ahadi said in near joy.

"Yeah long time no see" Kecila replied smirking at him.

"You're alive!" Ahadi cried in joy.

"What oh right the attack I've been training since I suppose dead would be a proper conclusion to come to." Kecila stated.

"It doesn't matter because you're really here, I can't believe it" Ahadi said tears appearing in his eyes.

"Don't go soft on me now there's a still a little tango we need to have." Kecila said with a smirk.

"You want to fight?" Ahadi asked dumfounded.

"I want to have fun like we always did" Kecila stated.

Kecila then swung at him though he noticed her claws weren't extracted this was just another one of their games and he would love nothing more to play again. Ahadi ducked underneath the blow throwing his paw at Kecila's cheek she sidestepped it and struck him in the gut. He felt the pain and smiled he missed this. Ahadi struck her in the side she shrugged it off and did a spinning kick hitting him right in the jaw. Okay that one hurt he was struggling to stay awake. He tackled her taking her down to the ground. He pushed down on her but she kicked him off of her hard he then hit a rock even harder. This wasn't a game it sure didn't feel like one in fact Ahadi was pretty sure one of his ribs were bruised. Kecila came at him striking him right in the jaw before spinning and hitting him in the chest she then jumped over him striking him in the back. Ahadi fell to the ground in pain what was she doing this wasn't a tango this was a fight and a painful at that. Kecila spun at him swiping her paw at him Ahadi dodged each of the blows but did not strike her she finally extracted her claws and sliced at him all while smiling gleefully what was she doing. Ahadi caught her paws mid motion. Kecila looked at him disappointed.

"Don't hold back on me Ahadi come on give it your all" Kecila implored.

"What what are you talking about what are you doing Kecila I'm not going not to fight you!" Ahadi stated in disbelief.

"What do you think I'm here for we've had so many throw downs but now I can see you at you're best." Kecila said in excitement.

"What I'm not going to give my all against you I don't want to fight you!" Ahadi tried to reason.

"Huh I see not yet ready well I can wait" Kecila said she then grabbed his cheeks with her paws.

"Here's a little parting gift of the day" She said playfully she then kissed him deeply. Ahadi felt his whole body shutting down he couldn't move nor could he resist he was completely at her mercy his eyes closed gently and he began to kiss her back which she returned. As they kissed passionately Kecila cut down any lion or hyena who tried to interrupt them she then pulled away but kept him in her grasp.

"You don't see how helpless you are do you?" Kecila asked, Ahadi couldn't even respond.

Kamara had nearly reached Mohatu who was beginning to panic.

"Keep her away, Protect me!" he screamed it did little good Kamara already took them down.

"You're mine now" She hissed.

Mohatu immediately bolted running across the lands desperate to escape.

"No he's not getting away Kecila come with me we can end this!" Kamara called out.

Kecila smiled dropping Ahadi to the ground, "till next time lover" she told him before give him a goodbye lick.

Kecila followed Kamara and gave chase to Mohatu, "Keep his forces at bay I only need a few minutes!" Kamara commanded the hyenas.

The hyenas piled on the lions pushing them back to keep them from joining their king as this all happened Ahadi watched it all in stunned silence what on Earth had happened she was alive but there was something different about her yet at the same time still similar. She was going after the king he had to help her however he served the king meaning he would have to fight her. Ahadi felt his mind and heart both tugging at him he had to join the fight it was his duty but then he would have to face Kecila who Mohatu would likely command him to kill. Ahadi felt it all overwhelm him even as he watched the battle rage no he couldn't deal with all this right now. Ahadi turned away from the battle and fled the divide heading back for the Pride Lands. She was alive but what did that mean for him he only joined this army because he thought it was his fault she was dead now that it wasn't he wasn't sure why he was still there what was his path just who would he be now?


	11. Chapter 11

: Chapter 10:

True selves revealed

Ahadi limped his way back to Pride Rock still reeling from everything that happened he couldn't really comprehend it all yet it gave him a sense of hope maybe he could find his happiness after all. He arrive at Pride Rock and found Uru and Kilbali sleeping he also noticed Kilbali had his paw around Uru he slowly approached them considering if he would wake them or not he decided it could wait, he turned away. Uru was resting when a scent reached her she recognized it no it couldn't be he was back. She gently removed Kilbali's paw from her and pulled herself up she then raced to find him her heart rate increasing the closer and closer she got to him.

Ahadi was sitting outside his old cave he didn't want to enter it yet but he had to see it, it had been too long since the last time he had been there it seemed so small in comparison now but all he could do was smile at the sight of it. He turned his attention to the sky it looked so bright so unlike the war he had fought.

"Ahadi!" Uru called out to him.

Ahadi turned to see Uru standing in front of him a look of shock then joy on her face, what was she doing here why would she go looking for him?

"Uru" He said in quiet confusion.

Uru couldn't control herself she ran at him jumping on him and pushing him to the ground she then nuzzled him, "Oh god I can't believe it's you after all this time." Uru said her voice was almost passionate.

Ahadi was confused at first but then he remembered he remembered all she had done for him and most importantly why. Uru continued to nuzzle him before realizing what she was doing she pulled herself up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean" Uru started to say.

"It's alright" Ahadi told her softly.

"Why did you decide to come back?" Uru asked.

"Too much, the death the violence all of it really, I saw her again" Ahadi told her.

"Who?" Uru asked.

"Kecila she's alive" Ahadi said stunned.

Uru wasn't sure how to respond to that she did the only thing she felt was right, "That's great I'm happy for you" Uru told him.

"She was different so violent and savage almost blood thirsty I have trouble believing it was her." Ahadi told her.

"I don't know what to say Ahadi" Uru said in response.

"I know it's just so different all this time I thought she was dead and here she is yet different." Ahadi said.

"People change that doesn't mean it's hopeless" Uru tried to rationalize but her tone betrayed her it was clear that was not what she wanted to say.

"Uru are you alright?" Ahadi asked.

"Of course I'm happy for you" Uru said but her tone kept shaking making it clear this isn't what she actually felt.

"No keep it under control not now it's all come back the chance to complete your vision, your dream" Uru thought.

"I don't want it I know what I want no I can't think like that." she told herself struggling against emotions she had kept buried most of her life.

"I know Uru I know what you feel" Ahadi reminded her.

"That doesn't make it right this is too important I have to accept it I have to what I want isn't important. Kilbali will be happy you will be happy that's important not me!" Uru blurted out she placed her paw over her mouth why did she say that?

Ahadi was stunned he had no idea Uru was in that much pain and yet she endured it because she cared too much about everyone else he knew this but not to this extent, was Uru always in this much pain? She was so strong to endure this, strength he could only wish he had.

Ahadi approached Uru and held her trying to comfort her, "You don't have to keep all this in Uru" Ahadi told her.

"Yes I do it will just make everyone else's life more difficult and I don't want that" Uru said trying to keep her emotions from flooding out what had happened it was as if seeing Ahadi caused every emotion she buried to come out all at once.

"Of course you don't because you are so kind and pure and selfless" Ahadi told her.

Uru took in his words and then tried to ignore them this isn't what she needed to hear, "Stop, this isn't what I should be hearing right now" Uru said pushing his paws off of her.

"Uru you helped me every time I needed you let me help you now" Ahadi requested.

No mates helped each other they were not mates they would never be mates she should've never gotten involved with him. She had to marry Kilbali for her Pride for him it was her duty and she needed to accept that. "he's not helping I shouldn't of gone to find him this is a terrible place for me to be" Uru thought to herself and began to leave.

"Uru don't you can't bottle this up it won't help" Ahadi told her.

"And what do I do, what will help?" Uru said tears beginning to appear in her eyes.

"Admit the truth" Ahadi told her.

"You want me to admit it fine" Uru said her body starting to tremble.

"I love you Ahadi I don't know when or how but I do, I can't stop thinking about you you're the one I want. I don't want any of this that was decided for me but I have to for the sake of everyone else. I'm trapped there's nothing I can do, I want a different life but I can't I have to deal with all this accept it and the truth is I don't think I can!" Uru screamed to the heavens.

Ahadi stared at her dumbfounded wow she was a wreck she was strong but being strong was tearing her up inside. Ahadi took a step closer to her.

"Do you deal with those emotions every day?" He asked.

"I I, Ahadi I" Uru couldn't even say anything.

Ahadi was stunned by this how did she live like that he felt so sorry he didn't want to be the cause of all that pain he placed a paw on her shoulder and she looked up at him. Her eyes were an emerald green and so full of determination but more so longing and pain however he never noticed how beautiful they were.

"Ahadi I don't want any of this" Uru said in pain.

"I always knew you didn't" Kilbali said having appeared beside the cave.

"Kilbali I'm sorry I never wanted to hurt you" Uru told him.

"It's alright I knew deep down this is what you felt and I'm happy you finally released it." Kilbali told her.

"Uru this isn't what you want call off the wedding I don't want you to have a life you don't want!" Kilbali pleaded.

"And what about you, don't you see one of us has to live a life we don't want, if one of us must then I would choose me every time." Uru stated.

Ahadi knew the truth Kilbali would make the same choice and maybe even he would.

"Uru" Kilbali told her.

"No this has to happen I'm not going to let my selfish desires hurt anyone" Uru promised.

Uru looked at Kilbali and then Ahadi why did this have to end with either one of them hurt, "I can't be here right now" Uru said before leaving.

Ahadi and Kilbali watched Uru head back towards Pride Rock they then looked at each other this had gotten a little awkward.

"I have a lot to say." Ahadi told him.

"Start at the beginning" Kilbali replied.

Kamara and Kecila chased Mohatu into a cave cornering him.

"It's over Mohatu forever" Kamara hissed.

"Wait maybe we can strike some kind of deal" Mohatu pleaded.

"Enough fight me like a true warrior" Kamara demanded.

Mohatu continued to back into a wall, "There's no need to fight think Kamara we can end this war we can find peace isn't that what you want."

"Beneath all that arrogance you're just a coward" Kamara said disgusted.

Kecila approached Mohatu from the other side, "Kamara can't you see we've reached the end" he told her.

"Yes we have, you're end" Kamara said seething.

Mohatu watched as they both closed in on him, "not quite I'm not done yet" Mohatu said more certain.

Kamara was confused what did he mean he was cornered was he actually going to try and fight for his life, no matter she charged at him preparing to tear him to shreds when Kecila knocked her out of the way.

"Kecila what are you doing?" Kamara asked shocked.

"Sorry mom I've got different intentions" Kecila told her smiling.

Kamara was shocked why would Kecila betray them how dare she betray them.

"I trained you, I gave you a life, I loved you despite the fact that you had a severe lack of empathy. How could you do this?" Kamara asked in pain.

"Lack of empathy, once again you answer your own question" Kecila told her while getting closer soon she was right in front of her.

"Kecila think of your actions is this what you want don't do this not after everything" Kamara was beginning to cry.

"Please, please my daughter listen to me please come back Kecila, I love you, my daughter please come" Kamara begged before she was cut off, right through her chest and into her spine.

Kamara struggled to breathe only to realize she couldn't she looked down and saw Kecila's claws impaled in her chest. She looked at her with shock.

"Finally, I finally got you to shut up, I know you love me mom, I know you are scared and I know you want to me to come back, stop repeating the same thing over and over again." Kecila said annoyed, it was almost as if she didn't even notice the horrible deed she just did, which wasn't true she noticed she just didn't care.

Kamara didn't even feel the physical pain anymore how on Earth could Kecila say that after she impaled her while she was pleading?

"Ke ci la" Kamara choked out.

"I care about you too mom but I have other plans." Kecila told her though id didn't exactly sound sincere though ironically it was.

"Ho w cou ld yo u jo in h im" Kamara asked choking out each word.

"I didn't" Kecila whispered to her, "He's done everything I planned" she finished.

Kamara was horrified this whole war was likely orchestrated by her daughter, what kind of monster was she?

"Yo u thi s wa s y ou" Kamara continued to choke.

"Yeah so you proud mom, what do you think my future holds"

Kamara stared into her daughters eyes and saw a monster a creature of pure death.

"Yo u're go ing to be a pla gue to all us a ll" Kamara stated in pain, "yo u'll bri ng no thi ng but dea th" She choked out her body began to slump and her eyes began to close.

"What do you think the world is mom I'm just being who I am and I'm going to show the world that's who we all are." Kecila stated pulling her claws out.

Kamara's body fell to the ground and the life left her, "I fe ar fo r us a ll" she choked out her final words before she slumped, Kamara was dead.

Kecila looked down at her mother, "you died a weakling but you were a true warrior still, sleep now warrior Kamara for you are among the greatest" She said before bowing respectfully.

Kecila approached Mohatu who smiled in satisfaction, "Everything has gone as planned well done once more you have proven yourself my most valuable ally." Mohatu said.

"Of course the hyenas are now mine and you can have the divide." Kecila told him.

"Then our business is concluded all that remains is the surrender of the hyenas then they are yours all of them." Mohatu said.

"Our business will be concluded soon then" Kecila stated before turning away.

Mohatu was satisfied it was over Kamara was dead and the divide was, his Ahadi was his, he won finally he won.

Kecila smiled evilly as she left. The cowardly fool would get his reward alright, in full for all the indignity Kecila had suffered to reach this point but still everything fell into place she thought back to it all.

" _I have some important business to attend to" Mohatu said._

 _He then left the cave. He made his way outside where Kecila was waiting for him, "So you're hyena in the way of my destiny well we can't have that you're going to leave him tomorrow or you're going to die." Mohatu told her._

 _Kecila looked up at him in shock before nodding reluctantly she then left._

" _Sir she was surprisingly easy to capture like she was wanted to be" a lion told him._

" _Don't bother with that she's not a threat" Mohatu said._

 _Kecila walked away from Pride Rock smiling._

 _Over a decade ago, Kecila watched Pride rock she rubbed her body against a leaf making certain her scent was on it giving them something to follow._

" _How did they find her scent" Ahadi asked._

" _The thrill of the chase" Ahadi said._

 _Kecila grabbed a lion and slit it's throat._

" _Yeah the chase" A young Kecila said._

" _I know I do too" Kecila said._

" _My emotions, someone has turned my emotions against me" Kecila said._

" _I love you Kecila" Ahadi said._

" _That's all I want mother is too bury my weakness forever."_

 _Kecila is sitting outside Pride Rock where Mohatu comes to her._

" _I will never be weak again I promise."_

Kecila smiled at the memory of it all, they all played her tune and didn't even know it.

" _Things are getting worse" Uru said_

" _Anything could set this war off" Kamara said._

 _Kecila kills a hyena body guard, later her mother finds it she is enraged at the murder and blames Mohatu._

" _That hyena girl has violated our terms" Mohatu said._

" _One mistake is all it could take" Kamara warned._

Kecila smirked at the thought of it all everything worked perfectly prolonging the tension between the two sides, Igniting the war by breaking the treaty, using Mohatu to eliminate her mother and gain control of the hyenas and even purging her own weakness, perfect now it was time for the next phase soon she would show this world what it truly was and never again would this world be consumed by weakness no that time was at an end from here on out you either kill and be strong or you die. She thought about Ahadi her love, she had so much she needed to show him to teach him, she saw but a hint of his true self and she was going to bring it out then they could finally be the way they were meant to, but first Ahadi would face the truth and from that point there would be only two choice embrace he truly was and become strong or death, those were his only options, those were the worlds only options.

Ahadi and Kilbali were talking with one another by the cave they used to live in Ahadi in particular had just told Kilbali of his encounter with Kecila.

"She's different" Ahadi said.

Kilbali wasn't so sure Kecila had always been aggressive, "Is she, she was always violent Ahadi now she's in a war is she really so different?" Kilbali asked him.

"She was never murderous" Ahadi said.

"I suppose but how often do you two fight against each other?" Kilbali asked him.

"Often it was our dance" Ahadi said smiling.

"And now she wants you to fight her completely what has changed Ahadi" Kilbali asked him.

Ahadi struggled with the answer but he knew the truth Kilbali was right she had changed but only as much as war would change someone deep down it was all still the same just more extreme.

"What do I do?" Ahadi asked.

"I don't know Ahadi I don't know what to do with my own life" Kilbali said.

He was still struggling with his choice the more he saw the more he realized this whole monarchy was a failure and he could not support it which meant he could not be king but not being king meant leaving Uru.

"I don't support it Ahadi" Kilbali said.

"What do you mean?" Ahadi asked.

"This whole monarchy thing, it doesn't work. Mohatu is a tyrant and no one stops him. They don't help anyone or anything they just create more violence. They enslave a kingdom and the kingdom just lets them, I can't be a part of this I could never believe in this" Kilbali stated.

"Who else could take your place Kilbali?" Ahadi asked.

Kilbali thought about it he didn't know who could take his place as king though anyone would be an improvement. All he wanted was someone to make Uru happy and there was only one choice but no that was impossible it would be the same situation only Ahadi would be the one living a life he didn't want to there was no answer.

"No one you're right Ahadi there is no other way" Kilbali said with regret.

The two of them prepared to leave when a lion appeared before them, "You're presence is requested in the divide under order of the king."

"For what?" Ahadi asked.

"The war has been won and now in honor of our victory the princess's wedding will take place immediately" The lion said.

Ahadi and Kilbali looked back at each other before following the lion. Even victory caused pain, Uru's life was being taken from her and she was being forced to live a life she didn't want. Kilbali couldn't do this but what other choice was there no matter what happened there was no way all three of them got a happy ending.


	12. Chapter 12

: Chapter 11:

The wedding

Kilbali was sitting alone in a cave this was it the day he would marry the woman he loved with everything in his heart. It should be a happy day but it wasn't nothing about this was right. Uru's life Kilbali becoming part of a monarchy he didn't agree with in truth Kilbali's life was in a way being taken as well even though he was being married to the woman he loved more than anything it was not for the better of anyone. This couldn't happen but what could he do could he say no but if he did who would Mohatu hand Uru over to, no he couldn't risk things getting worse so he had to accept this even it meant shattering Uru's dreams. Kilbali felt a tear go down his cheek this is not how he envisoned his wedding or his mate.

Ahadi was waiting for the wedding to start he had been ordered to serve as the head of security he was rather surprised since he abandoned his army and post but Mohatu didn't seem to care much. Ahadi thought about Uru how could her parents force her to do this how could they show so little care for their daughters wants and needs. His thoughts were interrupted by Mohatu.

"I should have gutted for your cowardly abandonment of your post but you have done well throughout I will forgive you're mistake but be certain it does not happen again." Mohatu warned.

Ahadi nodded before watching him leave. He saw him as little more than a slave, Mohatu didn't value anyone's life it was sickening that he was king and Ahadi knew he didn't want to serve him anymore but if he left he was dead, Ahadi was as trapped as Kilbali and Uru, Mohatu had managed to trap all of them.

Uru was waiting in her chamber staring at herself through a pond below her, she felt a deep agony in her heart but ignored it.

Asha entered the chamber and gazed at her daughter, "My goodness Uru you look so beautiful" she told her daughter.

"Thank you mother" Uru said trying to sound happy.

"You're mate is one lucky lion, Uru" Asha said.

"As am I" Uru said.

Asha saw her daughters sadness she knew it well, "I'm sorry Uru I know this isn't what you wanted or hoped for, what kind of mother am I for letting your father force this on you." Asha said in near tears.

"No don't think that mother please don't think that" Uru said softly.

"I wanted to be a better mother to you I really did but I could never find the strength to stand up for you any real mother would've." Asha said allowing herself to cry.

"I love you mom, I don't regret anything between us you were a great mother, don't tell yourself otherwise." Uru said sweetly tears appearing in her eyes as well.

"I love you too Uru" Asha told her before leaving, "I just never had the courage to show it" Asha said to herself in disgust.

All the animals had gathered in the divide of the kings to witness the marriage between Uru and Kilbali. Ahadi watched as they all found places to sit other just decided to stand. Ahadi saw Kilbali standing at the end of the valley he didn't look happy either, wow Kilbali was madly in love with Uru if even he wasn't happy about this wedding than something was truly wrong with this whole situation. The animals all watched as Uru revealed herself Mohatu wasn't there instead Asha was with her guiding her down the alter Uru was trying not to look sad but it was pretty obvious she was. She joined Kilbali at the end of the valley who tried to smile at her as if to tell her I will make this a good life.

"Welcome all we have gathered here today to join these two lions together in matrimony" Mohatu declared sounding a lot kinder than he actually was especially to those who actually knew him.

Uru turned to face Kilbali, "Do you have any vows to exchange?" Mohatu asked.

"yes" Kilbali said he took a step closer to Uru taking her paw gently, "I love you more than I could ever love anything I know this isn't how you intended but I will do everything in my power to make certain you are happy that's all I want from you not you're love not you're passion or affection all I want is for you to be happy and I would sacrifice everything for it, I love you Uru and I always will." Kilbali said trying not to cry.

Uru smiled gently at Kilbali he really was trying and he did love her at least she had that much, "I'm sorry I don't have anything but all I can say is this thank you I will never forget how you feel and I can only hope one day I will love you, I cannot promise this but I will try you deserve that much you deserve my love, I will try to give you it, thank you Kilbali" Uru said sweetly.

Most of the crowd seemed rather surprised by the vows rather than touched, Ahadi however was touched he hoped things would end up well for them.

"Do you Kilbali take Uru as a your mate will love her and be there for you as long as you live" Mohatu asked he then turned to Kilbali and whispered in his ear.

"Defy me now and I will see her condemned to a life of true sorrow." Mohatu whispered.

"You are a disgrace of a father I hope to see you paid in full for everything you've done" Kilbali whispered back.

"Repeat that" Mohatu asked.

"I do" Kilbali said.

"Uru do you take Kilbali as your mate will you love him for as long as you live?" Mohatu asked his daughter.

"I do" Uru said.

"Then I now pronounce you mates" Mohatu declared.

Before Kilbali could react Uru grabbed him and kissed him this was the only part of the wedding she was looking forward to finally giving Kilbali what he deserved. Kilbali couldn't move he couldn't think and he couldn't feel anything except Uru's muzzle brushing against his own. Uru placed her tongue in his mouth caressing it around his and brushing it against his teeth she then pulled away. Kilbali was panting and gasping for breath.

"That was for everything you had done for me" Uru told him.

Kilbali still couldn't speak he had kissed her he had received a kiss from the woman he loved he wanted nothing more and never again would he ever ask for anything.

"It is custom for the married couple to dance with each other" Uru told him, Kilbali didn't say anything he just smiled and followed her.

Ahadi watched as the ceremony continued he felt an empty feeling in himself there was something missing and he knew what it was what it would always be. An aroma then approached Ahadi as if sensing his needs he recognized it, it was her Kecila she was here. Ahadi began following the scent leaving the ceremony and making his way to a lake he recognized it. He then noticed other scents. He turned and saw close to half a dozen hyenas, he prepared himself for battle but they didn't attack him instead they took a stick of fire into their mouths and lit several torches creating a beautiful glow around the lake they were then gone. Ahadi then noticed it the intoxicating scent he slowly turned and there she was descending down a stair way of rocks. Her blue eyes sparkled like the sky and ocean. Her fur seemed to glow.

"Kecila" it was all he could say.

"Ahadi" she said his name softly more softly than he ever heard.

Ahadi slowly approached her she placed her paw out to him.

"It's just a little tango" She told him.

Ahadi took her paw and pulled her down the last stair letting her fall into his arms. They began to move slowly in sequence gently moving themselves from side to side.

"I didn't think you would be here" Ahadi said in a quiet voice.

"How could I not it could've been ours" Kecila told him equally soft.

He pulled her in close spinning her around before pulling her into his arms she allowed herself to partially fall backwards. Ahadi holds her in place before lifting her in the air Kecila remained in the air for a moment before resting herself in Ahadi's arms. She wrapped her own around his neck and placed her leg up she then threw him out and pulled him back in. Ahadi caught her by the waist they held their pose while Ahadi placed his face close to her neck. They then held each other close and began slowly moving back and forth.

"I still love you" Ahadi told her.

"I know" Kecila said with more emotion than Ahadi believed possible.

"Do you not feel the same?" Ahadi asked her.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't" Kecila said lovingly.

Ahadi felt his heart skip a beat she loved him that was probably the closest she ever would say to it.

"I had to have one more moment with you" Kecila told him while licking his cheek she then kissed his neck.

"One last moment" Ahadi said in pain.

"You know as well as I do that time is gone there are other things coming" Kecila told him.

"we don't have to be apart" Ahadi pleaded.

"You don't know me not completely. I didn't change Ahadi I just didn't show you it, face it we cannot be" Kecila told him.

"No don't make me live without you again" Ahadi.

"There is no choice but I will always remember this moment where you were mine and I was yours" Kecila told him

She then placed her paws over his eyes she then kissed him softly. Kecila had never kissed him softly it was so gentle and yet never before had Ahadi felt such love he kissed her back but then noticed she wasn't there anymore. Ahadi ran his paw across his muzzle he let her scent surround him and for a moment felt pure bliss then it was gone, and he had a theory he would never feel it again in a lot of ways he was right.


	13. Chapter 13

: Chapter 12:

Ashes to Ashes

Ahadi was returning to the wedding where he saw Uru and Kilbali still dancing they saw him and approached him.

"Has the ceremony been to your liking?" Uru asked politely.

"Yeah" Ahadi said in a near day dream.

"You alright buddy?" Kilbali asked.

"She was here I saw her we danced, we held each other close" Ahadi said love struck yet sad.

"I see her feelings have not faded completely" Kilbali said.

"Kilbali why would she come here to just see him?" Uru asked.

Kilbali smelled the area around him and noticed many faint scents the only reason he noticed them at all was because he focused on them something no one would be considering.

"Something's wrong" Kilbali said concerned.

"What do you mean?" Ahadi asked.

At that moment a hyena revealed itself and many more followed it. More and more emerged until they were surrounded by at least two dozen.

"An ambush" Uru said readying herself.

"This doesn't make sense why would she come to me then do this?" Ahadi said in complete confusion.

The hyenas charged at them attacking the lions and the guest. Many more sprung out from hiding immobilizing the lions and lionesses. They struck fast slamming them into the ground or wall removing them from action. Uru, Kilbali and Ahadi were now the only warriors available.

"We're outnumbered they have left us standing just so we can see this" Kilbali said.

"Then let us prove them fools for leaving us standing at all" Uru declared.

The hyenas came at them Uru met them head on how dare they interrupt her wedding she'll see them pay for that. Uru grabbed a hyena and slammed it to the ground she then spun around and kicked another one in the face. A third came at her she threw into a wall. Kilbali was stunned he had no idea Uru was such a warrior. However despite her skills they still needed reinforcements like now.

"Ahadi go and rally the guest to fight back" Kilbali told him.

"What I'm not king" Ahadi responded.

"No but you are the general of the army I'm not king they won't listen to me you have to try." Kilbali stated.

Ahadi raced towards the guest he didn't think this was going to work they only listen to a king and well that wasn't him.

Asha and Mohatu were walking back to their temporary cave in the divide together she didn't know what he wanted though a part of her wanted to tell him she was leaving but if she did he would likely kill her and maybe Uru she couldn't risk it. They entered their cave only to discover they weren't alone.

"Good evening your royal highnesses" Kecila said politely.

"What are you doing here?" Mohatu demanded.

"Nice to see you too" Kecila joked.

Asha did not recognize this hyena what did she want.

"get out Kecila that's an order" Mohatu commanded.

"You expect me to follow it, than go ahead and enforce it if you can." Kecila said with a grin.

Mohatu felt a great rage at her how dare she defy him like this he would see her suffer for that.

"I could signal the whole pride here in an instant" Mohatu told her.

"Go ahead" Kecila challenged.

Mohatu let out a roar but before it fully came out Kecila placed her claws to his throat.

"Too slow" Kecila said smugly.

"what do you want?" Asha asked.

"In simplest terms to paint this cave with your blood." Kecila said with a twisted smile.

"You won't kill me" Mohatu said in fear.

"Not yet first I have to give your reward this kingdom well at least what will be left of it soon." Kecila said with a sadistic grin.

Mohatu was confused what did she mean by what's left of it?

Uru and Kilbali fought their way through the hyenas only for a bunch of them to pile up on them and push them to the ground with a mighty roar they threw them off. Ahadi rushed to the fleeing animals.

"Where are you going" He demanded.

"This is out of control we're going back home?" An elephant told him.

If you leave this will just follow you back the pride lands we have to face it now" Ahadi declared.

"This isn't our fight" A leopard said.

"How is it not you think it's going to end here?" Ahadi asked them.

"This kingdom is not ours they can have it." The elephant said.

"You're not running I command you to fight!" Ahadi said.

The elephant swat him aside with his trunk knocking him into a pond the animals all began to flee.

"No wait we won't survive this unless we stand together!" Ahadi called out to them but they all ignored him.

Uru kicked a hyena into a lake while Kilbali tossed one into a wall. More came at them they readied themselves for the next attack it didn't come.

The hyenas pulled away, "It's time you know our orders" One of them said.

As the others backed away many many more appeared all carrying torches.

"That can't be for us it's enough to burn the whole kingdom down!" Kilbali shouted.

"They wouldn't!" Uru cried.

The hyenas all began spreading the flame through the grass and trees setting them ablaze hundreds of hyenas set the kingdom ablaze in moments the inferno was spreading and consuming everything. Other hyenas were pouring basket full of fluids into all the surrounding water.

"This place killed countless of our kind for their deaths destroy it destroy it all!" The hyena army shouted.

Uru and Kilbali noticed the flames were already spreading consuming every thing around them what didn't burn was smothered in the fluid the hyenas spread Uru noticed the plant life around her began to die. She reached down and touched a slowly whittling away flower. Kilbali looked up and noticed trees were rotting away as well. Grass was being burned to ash. Ahadi moved through the kingdom everywhere he went something was dying. Ahadi looked into the pond and saw the fish all thrashing before they stopped moving the hippos were still as well. He saw other animals collapsing to the ground choking after drinking the water before their moving ceased. No this couldn't be happening the entire divide of the kings was being wiped out.

Uru and Kilbali continued looking around as the kingdom and it's inhabitants all around them died. They saw an equally horrified Ahadi emerge.

"I can't believe, no she wouldn't" Ahadi said in denial.

"None of that matters we have to leave or we are going to die too" Kilbali said.

"Not without my mother we have to go back for her" Uru pleaded.

"We can't it spread too fast we have to hope they got out but if we don't leave now we won't!" Kilbali shouted.

Uru, Ahadi and Kilbali moved through the decaying and dying kingdom they made their way to it's borders they had to leave now there wasn't much time left. As they departed Uru spotted Kecila with her parents without thinking she immediately rushed towards her Ahadi and Kilbali followed.

Kecila led Mohatu and Asha through the slowly dying kingdom as it withered away.

"What have you done?!" Mohatu demanded.

"Here's your reward was it worth all the effort" Kecila asked him.

"What are you doing why?" Asha asked horrified.

"This has nothing to do with you only your mate" Kecila explained.

"We had a deal" Mohatu said in shock.

"What? What do you mean?" Asha asked.

"Your saint of a mate struck a deal with me to kill my mom and escalate the conflict between us so he could claim these lands for himself." Kecila explained.

"You wanted this war Mohatu" Asha said in disgust.

"You monster, enough I will not stand by you anymore!" Asha roared she then turned to Kecila.

"Do what you will with him?" Asha stated.

Kecila grinned at Asha's response before grabbing her, "You're mate gave me a command look how that ended." Kecila said before throwing her aside.

"You said the kingdom would be mine" Mohatu said in a near whisper.

"It is, I never said it would be intact" Kecila stated.

"This is my kingdom" Mohatu said the tone in his voice sounded pathetic.

"Not anymore now it will be ashes and then a wasteland a sanctuary of death, a land of sorrow, a kingdom outside of life, an outland" Kecila said while smiling sadistically.

"You're a monster too" Asha said in defiance.

"How brave of you" Kecila told her while getting closer, "I didn't know you had a spine" Kecila said spitefully.

Asha stood her ground she couldn't run now, "Mom what are you doing get out of there!" Uru screamed.

Leave Uru get to safety now!" Asha commanded for the first time in her life she sounded strong.

"You show you're guts now allow me to show you what they look like" Kecila said grinning.

"You won't touch my mom!" Uru growled before jumping at Kecila.

"Uru no don't!" Kilbali cried out to her having just arrived.

Uru flew at Kecila and extracted her claws Kecila caught her and threw her to the ground, "If you wish to die I'll happily oblige you" Kecila said smiling.

"Kecila stop, this isn't you!" Ahadi pleaded.

"I told you, you don't know who I truly am, this is me" Kecila told him in a more compassionate voice.

"Don't you lay a paw on her!" Kilbali demanded.

"Try and stop me if you think you can" Kecila said bluntly.

Asha charged at Kecila and grabbed her paw, she had never been a good mother to Uru but now she could be finally she could stand up for her.

"I said you won't touch my daughter!" Asha screamed.

Kecila twisted her paw back forcing her on her knees but Asha forced herself to stand again.

"Perhaps you weren't just a spineless coward after all" Kecila told her.

Uru pulled herself up and ran at them but Asha kicked her away she then kicked a thing of wood down creating a thing of fire that separated her from Uru, Kilbali and Ahadi.

"I'm not afraid" Asha told her.

"If only this courage could've shown up sooner. Kecila stated.

Asha swung at Kecila with all her might and struck right in the chin she then extracted her claws and plunged them right at her heart Kecila caught them and looked up at her Asha stared back knowing what was going to happen she was not afraid.

"It seems there was a warrior buried in there after all" Kecila told her respectfully she then plunged her claws into her chest and ram them through her heart.

"No mom!" Uru cried in anguish.

Asha fell to the ground looking at Uru, "Fina ll y I pr ov ed tha t I lo ved yo u." She choked out before her breathing ceased and her body went still. Asha the mother of Uru had passed on she lived in weakness but died with strength.

"I salute you Asha, you are a warrior now sleep in your redemption" Kecila said while bowing respectfully. She then grabbed Mohatu and turned to Ahadi.

"Find me and you will finally know the truth of this world." She told before departing.

Uru rolled through the fire and crawled to Asha's body.

"Mom" Uru cried, "Mom" she repeated.

Uru cradled her mother sobbing endlessly.

"I love you mom, I love you" Uru cried tears streaming down her cheeks.

Ahadi could not believe what he had just seen Kecila murdered her in cold, blood there was no reason to how could she do it?

Uru laid her mother down and rose from the ground. Uru watched as the fire consumed Asha's body and slowly burned it away she then turned to Ahadi.

"I'm going to kill her for this I swear it!" Uru roared.

"No Uru I don't think you could beat her" Ahadi replied.

"Forget about revenge we all need each other we need to go home." Kilbali reasoned.

"No I won't go home until I see her die" Uru declared before rushing off.

"I have to go she calls to me" Ahadi told him.

"This is your battle Ahadi" Kilbali stated.

"You're abandoning me, You're abandoning her?" Ahadi said in shock.

"No I promise I will be there for you when you need me but for now you must stop Uru she won't listen to me, and what awaits you, that you must face alone." Kilbali explained, Ahadi nodded before leaving.

Kilbali watched Ahadi leave he then took a final look at what had been the divide now it was a wasteland he could tell soon the water would dry up and what ever survived the fire would wither and die that place was dead forever the divide was gone and in it's place stood the wasteland known as the outlands.


	14. Chapter 14

: Chapter 13:

Monsters

Kecila sat on top of the gorge Mohatu was sprawled out on the ground in front of her the sky was filled with clouds and there was a distant sound of thunder from afar.

"What do you want with me?" Mohatu said in fear.

Kecila chuckled for all his boasting he was nothing but a coward his death would be satisfying, "Your death" Kecila said bluntly.

"No wait we can discuss this we can make an arrangement." Mohatu pleaded.

"Your mate died with dignity you should too" Kecila stated coldly.

"Then why haven't you killed me yet?" Mohatu asked struggling not to shake.

"I have a different end in mind for you" Kecila told him while grinning.

"Kecila!" Uru shouted having appeared in front of the gorge.

Uru slowly approached Kecila growling in rage, she turned to her father who she also felt nothing but revulsion for he was the cause of most of this and Uru would be certain he was punished for it.

"You murdered my mother" Uru seethed.

"Yes I did and I will murder many more before this is over as will you." Kecila told her.

Uru was trembling with theory it took every ounce of self control not pounce on her and rip her to the shreds.

"I'm going to kill you for what you've done" Uru promised.

"No if you attack I'm going to kill you slowly, horribly, painfully" Kecila stated bluntly.

"You don't want any of this Kecila" Ahadi said while walking up to the gorge.

"You really don't know me not even in the slightest" Kecila told him.

Ahadi felt a deep pain in his heart over her words he did know he loved her more than anything, and she loved him, "Forget all this Kecila" Ahadi implored.

"You care about his life?" Kecila asked him.

"No but I care about you I nearly lost you and it was my fault I did please Kecila don't send me back there" Ahadi pleaded his voice was soft.

Kecila was amused yet at the same time disgusted how had he become so weak apparently embraced his weakness as much as she nearly did no matter it was time to bring out the real Ahadi.

"You're fault my you've been kept in the dark. The source of your pain and suffering is no further than the whimpering lion right in front of you." Kecila told him.

"What do you mean?" Ahadi asked in confusion.

"He ordered the attack he told the former general to tell you I was dead he did all this specifically so you would think my death was your fault forcing you to join him." Kecila explained while scraping her claws on the rocks.

Ahadi and Uru both were shocked by the revelation told to them it really was all him he planned everything it was all an act in that moment Ahadi felt a rage and hatred take hold of him like never before, it was all his fault everything Ahadi lost because of him. Ahadi growled in anger and slowly approached Mohatu he then grabbed him by the neck lifting him up.

"How dare you use my love to manipulate me!" Ahadi roared, "you're going to suffer for that!" Ahadi screamed.

"Ahadi you don't know if that is true she could be lying." Uru warned him.

"Ask him yourself" Kecila said.

Ahadi dropped Mohatu to the ground while still staring into his soul. Kecila sprang on top of Mohatu and dragged him to his feet she then sliced his chest causing him to cry out in pain she covered his mouth clawing his back next.

"You don't believe me fine but I think a reliable confession will suffice." Kecila said placing her claws to Mohatu's shoulder she then began digging them in causing him to scream in pain.

"Tell him or I'll tear right through your bone" Kecila warned.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Mohatu shouted in pain.

Kecila grabbed his neck and placed her claws to his throat, "No wait don't do this!" Mohatu pleaded.

"Tell him or you die" Kecila commanded her voice like ice.

"Alright Alright! Just please don't kill me!" Mohatu begged.

Mohatu turned to Ahadi who continued to glare at him rage in his eyes, Mohatu was trapped however Kecila would kill him for sure Ahadi however might spare him, Ahadi was the lesser of the two evil.

"Ahadi it is true I did all this to force you into joining me" Mohatu confessed.

"So it's true you did use me!" Ahadi shouted charging at him again.

"Yes but you know why you are the one the one the shaman foretold who would come and bring about a new age I needed you on my side!" Mohatu explained.

"How do we know this Shaman thing isn't just another one of your lies?" Uru demanded.

'It's not the Shaman is real, there is a tree it is near the furthest border of the Pride Lands a lone Shaman lives there he told me everything told me that this was the beginning go there yourself you will see that I am not lying!" Mohatu said desperately.

Kecila had heard enough Mohatu's pathetic pleas were becoming tiresome it was time for Ahadi to embrace the truth.

"Enough even if he tells the truth he stole your whole life from you and used your own heart against you, does this not require retribution?" Kecila asked.

"If he tells the truth his reasons hold purpose" Ahadi stated.

"And what of his other crimes what he did to his mate to Uru or the fact that he deliberately started this war his crimes extend far Ahadi he is a monster and monsters must die" Kecila stated.

"What do you mean" Ahadi asked refusing to see just what Kecila was asking.

"Kill him, he has brought you nothing but pain he is your enemy and the enemy of many other spill his blood." Kecila stated.

Ahadi was shocked by her words kill him Ahadi wasn't a killer but wait that wasn't entirely true he had killed several times all in Mohatu's name all for a lie.

"Ahadi no he's a monster but he's still my father don't this isn't right" Uru tried to reason.

"Not right, how many lives have you taken Ahadi all because Mohatu asked you to how many are dead because of him?" Kecila asked.

"How many have you killed?" Ahadi asked her thinking back to what happened to the divide all the lives Kecila took.

"Enough, but this isn't about that Mohatu wronged you kill him it is the only true justice." Kecila stated.

"No Ahadi that isn't justice that's revenge" Uru reasoned her voice was firm.

"Did you not come for revenge girl" Kecila taunted her.

Uru was began to tremble in rage while Ahadi looked at Uru and then Mohatu, "You see it don't you the only true justice is the justice you administer yourself." Kecila told them both.

"Ahadi are you not better than me?" Mohatu said in complete fear.

Ahadi turned back to Kecila he was a monster but what about Kecila by her logic she had to die as well, "You're asking me to give into my darkness to become a monster." Ahadi said.

"No, I'm not because you already are one as are you Uru after all didn't you come here for the sole purpose of murder just like I came to your wedding tell me what is the difference here what separates us?" Kecila asked while turning to Uru smirking.

Ahadi was torn when she put it that way it did sound similar how was Uru seeking to kill Kecila any different from Kecila seeking the death of her enemies. Where was the line here was it even there anymore. Ahadi found his morals being called into question but then he remembered Kecila murdered an entire kingdom there was no moral ground there she was wronng.

"Don't try to play this as some moral struggle you murdered an entire pride how could you do that Kecila?!" Ahadi demanded.

Kecila placed her claws to Mohatu's throat he began to whimper she savored it before turning to Ahadi in partial confusion what was he so outraged about what did she do so awful.

"What how could I do that simple they were my opponents I decided to win" Kecila stated.

"You murdered all of them Kecila every animal in that kingdom is dead!" Ahadi roared.

"You're point, I'm sorry weren't they dying in droves anyway every day we fought for that worthless chunk of land they died I just decided to end it now rather than for however much longer we fought for that useless kingdom." Kecila said coldly.

Uru was horrified how could Kecila not see the horrible repulsive nature of her actions she turned and was even more shocked to see her father was equally horrified.

Ahadi was even more outraged, "You slaughtered them all the innocent along with the guilty!" Ahadi shouted.

Kecila chuckled cruelly at Ahadi's reaction, "No one is innocent because anyone will kill at a moments notice" She stated.

Uru and Mohatu both were becoming more and more horrified by Kecila's words.

"Tell me how often do people try to justify their murders of others, Uru why are you going to kill me? Mohatu why did want Kamara dead? Ahadi why did you kill so many hyenas?" Kecila asked all of them.

"You murdered my mom!" Uru tried to reason.

"She wouldn't surrender she denied me the kingdom!" Mohatu rationalized.

"I was defending my kingdom my home" Ahadi stated.

Kecila smiled a twisted smile, "Hm revenge, power, and the perceived greater good" She told them, "and yet it's all the same someone is dead for your own personal desires." Kecila said.

Ahadi, Uru and Mohatu felt their will draining no they were right they made the right choice they had to of.

"So if you are as you said doing the right thing why does it always lead to death?" Kecila asked them, none of them had the answer.

"No matter what happens people always kill in the end why?" Kecila questioned them.

Ahadi, Uru and even Mohatu felt so small they could feel Kecila's words crushing down on them what kind of devil was she, she hadn't touched them yet they were breaking.

Kecila smirked she knew they didn't have the answer, "War, violence and death are the natural state of life everyone deep down in their core is a killer some just bury it and live in denial but they are no better and would act the same if the chips were down" Kecila explained.

The three of them listened to Kecila's words struggling to reject them.

"The world is a killer it's the only thing we are truly any good at the only thing we can do effectively while everything else we try fails miserably" Kecila continued.

Ahadi and Uru could not believe this however Mohatu could see it the truth of Kecila's words were dawning on him he was a killer nothing more.

"No! You're wrong!" Uru screamed

"We fight for Peace!" Ahadi declared.

Kecila smiled at both of them, "Ahadi do you even know what you would do with a life of peace?" Kecila asked him, he had no response.

"You're a killer too as are you Uru deny it all you want but you had no intention of understanding my reason no instead you immediately resort to violence" Kecila said while staring at Uru during the later sections.

Uru felt herself cracking she had to silence her, "If the world truly wanted peace people would accept the differing beliefs of others they would be opened to other creatures." Kecila reasoned her voice sounding soft almost compassionate.

"But deep down all they want is to kill whatever goes against them it's time to stop pretending and give the world what it wants if some refuse to fight then they are weak and deserve to die." Kecila stated her voice more harsh.

Ahadi felt his resolve training he didn't want to believe that but he couldn't counter it why didn't the hyenas just give up why didn't the lions just agree to peace why did they always choose violence.

"No no" Uru it was all could say the denial overwhelming her.

Ahadi looked up at Kecila, "Why deny it Mohatu wronged you he will go on to kill many others can't you see even now killing is the answer you kill him no more die by his paw." Kecila told him.

She was right he couldn't deny it she always knew him so well Mohatu was a killer he wouldn't stop he had to die to preserve peace, he had to be killed because Kecila was right killing was the only true answer.

Ahadi approached Mohatu extracting his claws.

"No Ahadi don't this isn't the way don't do this!" Uru pleaded.

"It's the only way it's always the only way." Ahadi said completely and utterly defeated.

"No it's not Ahadi" Kilbali stated having arrived at the gorge, "I said I would be here when you needed me now I am."

"If I don't kill him more will die there is no other choice" Ahadi reasoned.

"Maybe but the choice is in your hand are you a killer?" Kilbali asked him.

"Yes I am how many have I killed?" Ahadi asked.

"Perhaps but that is done will you become killer just because Kecila says you are?" Kilbali asked him firmly.

"Stop Ahadi don't give into her" Uru pleaded.

Ahadi pondered his options looking to Uru and Kilbali he then gazed at his lover and finally Mohatu who was whimpering on the ground he stared back at his friends again and then the woman he loved before looking at Mohatu he repeated the process one more time before raising his claws he then brought them down but stopped them mere inches from Mohatu's face.

"No I am more than what I have done I will not give into violence." Ahadi declared.

Kecila looked at him with disappointment, "How unfortunate I arranged this whole thing for you my love to show you the truth so we could finally understand each other, how disappointing" Kecila said.

She walked up to Mohatu and then moved behind him, "I have no further use for this coward" She said in anger she then drove her claws through his spine and into his chest before pulling them out.

Mohatu collapsed to the ground feeling his life fading no he couldn't die like this he had to see the one who killed him destroyed he turned to Ahadi.

Mohatu began reaching his paw out, "Fol low th e win d" He continued while looking directly at Ahadi "kil l thi s de vi l" He choked out before his arm fell to the floor, "no no thi s wa s my er a" They were his last words his breathing ceased and his body slumped no not like this he had to win he had to win but it was not to be his past had caught up with him, Mohatu had finally faced justice and he would facing true justice beyond.

Uru watched as her father died she should feel relieved but all she felt was rage Kecila had taken another member of her family.

"That's the last life you'll take I swear it!" Uru roared before charging at her.

"No Uru don't you can't beat her!" Ahadi shouted.

Kecila backhanded Ahadi and slammed his head into a rock knocking him unconscious. Kilbali came at her as well she kicked him right in the temple rendering him unconscious instantly. She then turned to Uru.

"Turn away or I will inflict great agony on you" Kecila threatened.

"No you are you going to die for my mother and even my father!" Uru screamed with venom.

"Welcome to enlightenment so glad to see you've embraced the truth" Kecila taunted her.

"No, I'll never embrace that never!" Uru screamed to the heavens before charging at Kecila full force.

Uru could see it all her mother would be avenged and Kecila would pay for everything she had done justice would be dispensed with great savagery and pain, she was partially right there would indeed be great savagery and pain, agonizing pain.

Uru tackled Kecila to the ground who quickly kicked her in the chest knocking her away. Uru crashed into a rock back first before hitting the ground she ignored the pain and pulled herself up. She came at Kecila again swinging her paw in a barrage of blows none of which connected. The first was aimed at her temple she ducked underneath and struck Uru in the ribs. Uru slashed for above her eye which Kecila parried away before slashing Uru right across the face on her left cheek. Uru stumbled before swinging her paw at Kecila's jaw she side stepped it before striking Uru right on her elbow joints. Uru backed away and clenched her arm in pain she was having trouble lifting it she fought off the pain and extracted her claws. She sliced at Kecila's chest which Kecila dodged before slashing her chest she then flipped behind her and sliced open her back. Uru screamed in pain as she fell to her knees trying to reach for her back. Kecila without hesitating kicked her in the spine causing Uru even greater pain she then kicked her again sending her falling backwards and crashing her face into the ground.

Uru pulled herself up desperately trying to hold in her cries of pain, Kecila appeared behind her grabbing her head and pulling it up she then slammed into the stone floor. Uru felt her vision blurring Kecila then slammed her head into a second time, then a third and forth and finally fifth. She pulled Uru up and slashed both sides of her ribs causing Uru to screamed again. Kecila tossed her aside and slashed her stomach Uru was having trouble even moving now her whole body was in agony. Kecila walked up to her again Uru swung her paw which Kecila caught she then bent it backwards. Uru began to scream in pain as Kecila twisted it further she yanked harder before she began to slowly twist the joints. Uru was screaming in complete agony now her screams were echoing across the entire gorge. Kecila applied more pressure and snapped the arm dropping the useless which Uru held while screaming tears of pain were falling from her eyes.

"It's dawning on you now isn't it?" Kecila told her cruelly.

Kecila lifted her up and plunged her claws in between her ribs she then let dangle by them. Uru was still screaming but her screams were becoming gags she was in far too much pain to scream anymore. Kecila threw her into a rock pulling her claws out in the process. Uru lied lifeless against the rock. Kecila charged and struck her right in the ribs. She then grabbed Uru and struck her in the chest she did so again and again and again. Uru felt her body smashing into the rock over and over finally Kecila struck her right in the middle of her chest, her back smashed into the rock and impact caused the rock to shatter to pieces Uru was sent crashing to the floor. Kecila approached her again she was completely defeated she couldn't even fight back however she was a fool and a lesson needed to be learned.

"You know it now don't you?" Kecila asked her.

Uru was twitching on the ground she was in so much agony that she was literally crying all she could do was cry in pain as her body screamed. Kecila picked her up holding her by the neck. Uru continued to cry.

"Don't pick a fight unless you know, you can win!" She roared the last part before head butting Uru she then struck her in the stomach. She then head butt her again and struck her again she then did it again and again. Kecila slammed her head into Uru's again this time Uru's body didn't even move she just hung there like a rag doll she couldn't fight back she couldn't even feel the pain anymore. Kecila was satisfied.

"Let this be a lesson to you" She told Uru before throwing her broken and battered form to the ground, Ahadi was getting up when he saw Uru hit the ground dear god what did Kecila did to her?!

Ahadi raced to Kilbali who was also getting up he then saw Uru's shattered form, "Uru my god what happened?!" Kilbali cried out while reaching for her.

"Get her out of here Kilbali get her back to Pride Rock she needs medical aid immediately!" Ahadi cried.

"What about you Ahadi?" Kilbali asked him.

"Go now I have to do this myself" Ahadi told him.

Kilbali nodded to him before grabbing Uru and throwing her on his back he then ran away from the Gorge and headed back towards Pride Rock.

Ahadi turned to face Kecila, "How could you what are you?!" Ahadi cried out to her.

"I told you, you don't know me" Kecila said her voice more soft.

"She wasn't a threat to you, you didn't have to brutalize her!" Ahadi screamed.

"I doubt she will challenge me again, and what's it matter a battle is a battle would've you preferred I killed her?" Kecila asked him.

"How could you do this after all we were, I loved you Kecila!" Ahadi said in tears.

"I know but love won't save you or anyone Kilbali loved Uru did it help her?" Kecila said bluntly.

"Enough one doesn't have to be ruthless and cold blooded to survive!" Ahadi shouted.

"Really we'll see, we'll see if negotiating saves the pride when I slaughtered like lambs then you'll understand" Kecila told him.

"No! You won't hurt anyone else!" Ahadi roared.

He charged at Kecila who merely stood by and did nothing. Ahadi slammed his paw into her face before striking above her left eye. He then extracted his claws and sliced at her chest but they stopped he tried to slice above her right eye but his claws stopped again, he couldn't hurt her, he couldn't kill her. He felt her claws stab his chest it wasn't deep but it was enough to cause him to collapse on his knees. Kecila then sliced his ribs she then slashed his chest as well. Ahadi just stared up at her in shock. Kecila bit his shoulder while slicing the top of his back before biting the other side of his neck as she did this her claws sliced open his back this time more near the middle. She swiped her claws above his head and then above the eye. Ahadi felt his whole body shutting down she wasn't holding back he did and it cost him. Ahadi fell to the ground staring at Kecila in complete shock. Kecila slashed at his back and chest she then rested herself on top of him. She bit just below his neck before flipping him over and biting near the bottom of his spine. Ahadi couldn't move he just continued to stare at her in disbelieve. Kecila dangled him over the gorge.

"Do you know why you lost, because you denied your nature" Kecila told him, she then gave him a gentle, sweet and loving kiss she pulled away before dropping him off the gorge.

Ahadi landed on a ledge about half way down, "you tried to be anything but a killer and so you could not win nor could you save those you love." Kecila told him before departing the Gorge.

"You will see the truth in time my love" He heard her voice echo as her scent faded.

Ahadi struggled to pull himself to his feet rain began to fall from the sky as Ahadi began to slowly limp his way through the gorge until he came across a familiar cave his old home.

It all came back to him everything that had happened yet he still could not find the answer how had this all happened how did he get here he thought about it some more. Ahadi struggled to move as he gazed at the drawings on the cave drawings he himself made but none of that mattered anymore it was over they were over, she was now his enemy and if Kecila was his enemy then Ahadi wasn't certain he had any desire to continue living because there was only one path now to save everyone else he would have to kill her and Ahadi knew he couldn't no matter what happened nothing could ever bring him to kill her. He would not kill the woman he loves.


	15. Chapter 15

: Chapter 14:  
The path we will walk

Ahadi was resting in the cave still wrestling with the near impossible choice he was faced with there had to be another way there had to be. He tried to force himself up before collapsing again. Maybe he wouldn't have to worry about his choice for much longer because there was a real possibility he wasn't going to be here tomorrow. Ahadi wasn't even certain if that was a bad thing.

Ahadi rested his head down allowing his body to relax as best as he could he prepared to drift off when he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Ahadi! Ahadi!" Kilbali called out.

Ahadi could hear him but his voice was becoming distorted he couldn't really process it all he felt his vision blurring and passed out still hearing the voice calling out to him.

Ahadi opened his eyes to see both Uru and Kilbali staring down at him.

"What how did I how did you?" he asked in confusion.

"You weren't hard to find you left a very clear trail" Kilbali replied rather seriously.

"How were you still breathing after that?" Uru asked him though she wasn't one to talk she looked just as bed in fact Ahadi noticed she was in the same medical bay he was and only Kilbali was truly standing, this wasn't surprising considering what Kecila did to her heck what she did to both of them.

"Don't move Uru save your strength" Kilbali told her while gently resting her on a rock covered with leaves that served as her bed.

"How long have I been out?" Ahadi asked.

"A few days I wasn't even sure you were going to survive" Kilbali told him.

"A few days what happened how is the kingdom?!" Ahadi cried.

"It's bad really bad and there are rumors that Kecila is planning an all out attack." Kilbali told him

"Well then what do we do now? The king and queen are dead, the kingdoms going to fall apart." Uru stated.

"Uru can the kingdom survive without their leaders?" Ahadi asked her.

"Maybe for a time but not for long, and it certainly can't defend itself against an attack without some kind of a leader." Uru told him.

"Kilbali you have to step up now it wasn't what you wanted but you're Uru's mate you have to become king." Ahadi said.

"No, I was never the lion for this job I've never led anyone or anything I'm beginning to think I don't even believe in the concept of it." Kilbali stated his beliefs beginning to dawn on him.

"You have to who else is there?" Uru said worried.

"I was never the one meant for this everything has a purpose and now it's become clear to me what I must do, what I always should've done." Kilbali told them both with more strength then either have ever heard in his voice.

"What are you talking about Kilbali, who else is there?" Ahadi asked him.

"Can you really not see it, I'm not a leader but you are Ahadi." Kilbali stated while turning towards him.

"Me? What are you talking about they won't listen to me they didn't at the ceremony why would they now?!" Ahadi said shouting the last part.

"You've led an army you know how to fight a war, and you're the only one who can make her truly happy I can't do any of that." Kilbali told him his voice was very quiet and showed a hint of sadness when he said the final part.

"Kilbali what are you saying?" Uru asked trying to hide how surprised she truly was.

"I love you I never lied about that but I never should've been with you it wasn't the right thing for anyone, the true king the one everyone truly needed was right in front of both us and deep down I think I always knew." Kilbali told her his voice was very soft yet certain.

"How can I be with her you love her you can make her happy my heart could never be hers, she would never be happy!" Ahadi shouted.

Realization began to dawn on Uru she understood what Kilbali meant all this time she wondered if there was anyway they all could have a happy ending now she knew the truth no there never was but she never understood the true answer to all this now she did. There was never going to be a happy ending for any of them.

"No Ahadi I wouldn't" Uru said with a hint of sadness.

"Then why me don't you get it we would all be miserable!" Ahadi tried desperately to reason.

"This isn't about us this is about every innocent man, woman and child living in this kingdom." Uru told him her voice cracking.

"There was never going to be a happy ending for us Ahadi any of us" Kilbali said not even bothering to hide the pain in his voice.

"I can't be king they won't listen it was all an illusion none of it was real I wasn't real." Ahadi tried to reason.

"You have the strength Ahadi I know it and I believe in you" Kilbali him while reaching his paw out in respect.

"Then what do I do when she shows up what I do?" Ahadi asked his voice beginning to crack.

"I know you love her but you can't let that hold you back, she's a monster" Uru told him as compassionately.

Ahadi collapsed to the ground in sorrow, "This has to be a nightmare this can't be real." Ahadi said tears appearing in his eyes.

"Let her go there's too much at stake you have to make the sacrifices of a king." Uru told him her voice was filled with pity.

"You want me to kill her, I can't" Ahadi said on the verge of tears.

"There's no other choice" Uru reasoned.

"No you don't understand it's not that I'm willing to I'm incapable of it I couldn't attack her my body literally wouldn't let me." Ahadi said in pain.

"You wanted this Ahadi you said a life of royalty would be easy" Kilbali reminded him.

"Now you see it isn't it requires true sacrifice like my parents" Uru said sobbing the last part.

In that moment Ahadi erupted all the pain he had felt over the lies, the manipulations and the betrayal just caused him to explode.

"No I never wanted any of this all I wanted was to be in control of my life to not have to eat scraps every day to have a place I could truly call home, to not be a street rat! Ahadi screamed.

"If killing the woman I love is the price to pay for that life then I don't want it I would rather just starve to death!" Ahadi screamed tears streaming down his cheeks. He then forced himself up and ran off into the jungle.

Uru watched Ahadi leave and felt conflicted was she wrong to ask that how could she be it was necessary there was a whole kingdom at stake maybe even more considering what Kecila believes if what she said was true than all Prides may be at stake, sacrifices had to made she lost her parents it ate away at her but her father led this kingdom to ruination new leadership was necessary. They had to endure this pain if they didn't stop Kecila now a lot people would die or maybe everyone would die.

"Is he right is that too much to ask?" Uru asked Kilbali.

"Asking anyone to kill the one they love is too much" Kilbali replied.

"If you were in the same position would, or even could you kill me" Uru asked him.

"I would die, I would rather die in the most painful and agonizing way imaginable than live with the blood of the woman I love on my claws." Kilbali answered his voice more emotional than Uru had ever heard.

Uru turned away from Kilbali resting on her bed again she turned to look at him while Kilbali continued to gaze at her, he loved her more than anything but now he knew he could not have her he was never meant to be with her, he knew it and it took every last ounce of strength he had to keep the agony of it all from killing him.

Ahadi moved through the Pride Lands trying to desperately ignore the images that kept flashing in his mind him and Kecila sitting out under the stars, throwing each other around in the lake, dancing under the sky. He then saw the sadistic glee in her eye her claws impaling Asha, slicing at his very body, murdering Mohatu holding Uru by the neck a twisted smile on her face. These horrific images flashed back and forth between the beautiful memories he had of her. It continued to stab at him again and again, Ahadi began to beat his head into the ground before thrashing it around repeatedly he then rose up blood dripping from his head and screamed.

"Please stop don't make me do this! Please!" Ahadi screamed to the heavens.

Ahadi began moving slowly he saw a river and began to approach it he then felt a wind pull at him. He tried to fight against it but it kept pulling he then remembered Mohatu's last words follow the wind. He wasn't certain he could trust his final words but there was something different about this it was almost calling him. Ahadi began following it allowing it to guide him he moved through the pride lands until he reached the furthest border. The wind stopped and Ahadi found himself standing in front of a massive tree, was this tree Mohatu told him about, the shaman he was told about?

Ahadi walked around the tree and noticed a strange pathway on it he made his way toward it and entered the tree, "Hello is anyone there?" Ahadi asked.

There was no response at first but then Ahadi heard an excited laughter, though it didn't sound very sane either.

"Whose there where are you?" Ahadi called out to him.

Ahadi waited then he heard it again this time much longer and even more cheerful, "who are you, show yourself?!" Ahadi commanded.

The laughter ceased but for a moment he could've sworn he heard someone above him and then he heard it again movement in the branches above and strange singing it sounded kind of loony actually.

"A sash banana a squash banana a whi woo a whi wo a sash banana a squash banana a whi wo a wi a whooo!" The voice sang out.

Ahadi looked up to see a baboon with grey fur on top of his head as well as some around it who was carrying a long stick with a fruit attached to it.

"Who in the world are you and what are you saying?" Ahadi asked in confusion, "Could you explain it maybe is there an answer?" Ahadi questioned.

"Hahahaha!" the baboon laughed.

"I think you might need some help" Ahadi told him.

The baboon laughed again, "Are sure about that I'm not the one who was guided here" the baboon told him.

"How would you know that, who are you?" Ahadi asked him.

"I've been waiting for you Ahadi I knew you would show up eventually" the baboon said.

"Just who in the world are you?" Ahadi asked again.

The baboon smiled before jumping on the branches and moving through them.

"Come on you follow Rafiki he knows the way!" the baboon apparently called Rafiki stated.

Ahadi chased after him just who was he how did he know all this he appeared on another side of the tree. Ahadi approached it he saw Rafiki sitting down in the middle he also saw a painting of sorts it was of a lion.

"Who is that?" Ahadi questioned.

"I'm not sure but I know he will play a great role in the coming events" Rafiki told him.

"The prophecy foretold it was me" Ahadi concluded.

"I never said it was you nor did I tell Mohatu that" Rafiki stated.

"Then if it's not me why am I here it's all just a waste they all think I can be king but it's just a lie." Ahadi replied.

"A king is not forged by some prophecy a king is forged by who they are and the choices they make, I have seen this before" Rafiki told him.

"How do you know this?" Ahadi questioned.

"I have watched over this kingdom for decades now and I witnessed Uru's birth but the time has come, I can no longer watch I can see that the time is upon us the beginning of great change and this is but the first step." Rafiki explained.

"You are referring to me aren't you" Ahadi said quietly before sitting down.

"I'm lost, I know the path I should follow but I can't I never could they won't follow me no one will because no one ever truly did" Ahadi stated.

"If you are to be king you must forget the past and focus on the future" Rafiki said wisely.

"I don't want to be king in truth I never did!" Ahadi screamed.

"The path has already been chosen you don't realize it but you already chose this long ago" Rafiki replied while looking at the paintings on his tree.

Ahadi didn't understand he had stated repeatedly that he didn't want this so how on earth did he already choose it.

Kecila arrived in the elephant grave yard where she had gathered the hyenas it had taken a few days to fully heal the few wounds she had gained but more importantly she needed time for Ahadi's wounds to heal now she was ready. Kecila found herself thinking of Ahadi remembering the look in his eye as he gazed at her, she remembered placing her claws to his throat only for him to distract her long enough to turn the tide it was the first time anyone got the better of her. The thought still made her tingle with excitement he really was something else. Kecila smiled at the memory before brushing it off she approached the other hyenas.

"Are you all ready?" Kecila asked them.

"For what?" A hyena asked.

"For victory we are going to defeat the lions and their pride once and for all tonight." Kecila told them.

"How could we possibly end this tonight" another hyena asked.

"We are going to claim the Pride Lands and wipe out the pride in it." Kecila answered a mad glee in her eye.

The hyenas all began to speak in protest.

"Are you out of your mind?!" one hyena asked.

"You're insane!" another stated.

"That's suicide, you're crazy!" a third stated.

"Hm maybe" Kecila thought to herself there was a distinct possibility of all those statements she murdered her mother without batting an eye she nearly killed her lover she then kissed him before throwing him off a gorge. She reveled in death and bloodshed and enjoyed bathing herself in it, yeah there was a possibility she was insane, but hey it least she wasn't spineless.

"Stop being fearful cowards, and get ready." Kecila commanded.

"No way this isn't going to help we should've just bargained for the divide why did we destroy it" A larger hyena asked.

"Because we weren't going to get it by the time we won there would've been nothing left anyway." Kecila reasoned.

"Kamara wouldn't of had us do that, where is she are we certain she's dead?" The larger hyena asked.

Kecila could smell a rebellion coming though many still agreed with her now was not the time for civil war she didn't care about their loyalty all she needed was their obedience, fear would handle that just fine.

"Oh I'm certain she's dead, I killed her" Kecila stated.

The hyenas all looked at Kecila in shock, "I did she was in the way now are you going to be in the way I killed my mother you don't think I'll kill you" Kecila said coldly. It was a bluff of course killing all of them would be pointless no this was just to rattle them no doubt many would stand against her, perfect.

"You murdered our leader, a kind compassionate and wise leader and you made things worse after destroying that kingdom we'll never be looked at as anything but murders for many years to come, we can't fix that but we can stop from doing anymore damage to our legacy!" The larger hyena roared.

"Perfect" Kecila thought they were ready to oppose her and now they would see what she was truly capable of, "If you think you can take me on go ahead and try." Kecila challenged them.

The hyenas all looked at her in bewilderment she really was insane, no matter time to redeem themselves. A dozen hyenas charged at her, Kecila extracted her claws and prepared herself time to make a statement they would never forget.

Ahadi continued trying to understand what Rafiki told him, "How did I decide this?" He finally asked.

"You came here, you listened to the last words Mohatu told you, you wish to save this kingdom and deep down you know that you must face this journey you know you are not ready so here you stand" Rafiki explained.

Ahadi pondered Rafiki's words and then realized the truth he was right he did see the pride lands as his home he wanted to save them but didn't think he could he still didn't think he could nor did he think he could ever.

"You're right but I can't I can't save this kingdom" Ahadi said in complete defeat.

"You can I know you can because I have glimpsed the future and now so must you" Rafiki replied.

Rafiki reached into a basket and pulled out a bunch of strange looking dust he began spreading it all around him it created a strange cloud around Ahadi he felt the component enter his nostrils and felt his whole vision blurring he then fell to the ground unconscious. Rafiki looked down at Ahadi now he would see he would see the role he would play a role even Rafiki wasn't certain of only the kings were, past, present and future.

Kecila waited as the hyenas came at her she ducked underneath their attacks and sidestepped others she then slashed them all across the body with speed almost impossible to comprehend yet alone dodge. The hyenas fell to the ground dead, while Kecila stood her ground before smiling at the rest of the hyenas. Many more charged at her. Kecila met them head on. One sliced right for her throat which she side stepped before striking him in the throat another tried to take her from behind she grabbed another hyena spun him around and used him as a shield she then dodged another hyenas claw grabbed it and redirected into another hyenas chest. The hyena looked in horror at what he did before slicing at Kecila recklessly she caught his paw and killed him with his own claws. Half a dozen hyenas piled up on top of her trying to pin her down. Kecila smirked and threw them all off her. They stared at her in shock. This was way too easy could no one challenge her well one could, he could he always did.

"This is far too easy attack me all at once it won't make a difference but you're lives will continue a few minutes longer" Kecila taunted them.

The hyenas were trembling she wasn't even trying and now she all but told them they were going to die.

"Don't listen to her she's outnumbered we can win!" The larger hyena told them.

The hyenas came at her all at once. She dodged a swipe to her temple and side stepped a thrust at her chest all while kicking out another hyenas legs she then ducked under another blow while stabbing one in the chest and kicking two to the ground with a roundhouse. Four more came at her she jumped in the air and even did a back flip for show. While in the air she sliced two across the chest while using her legs to thrust forward and kick the other two to the ground. Even as she landed she grabbed one and snapped his neck more came at her. She dodged four attacks at the same time ducking dodging and spinning all the while grabbing ones paw and throwing him over her shoulder crashing his body into two of her opponents. One managed to push her to the ground only for her to kick him across the cave sending him crashing into three others and sending all four of them smashing into a wall. Kecila kicked up landing on her feet and ducked under a swipe more than a dozen were coming at her now. Okay this was getting a little more difficult but she could tell there resolve was fading she had become more than just a hyena in their mind they weren't sure they could win anymore.

Kecila moved with lightning speed charging at the dozen or so hyenas coming at her as expected they hesitated in fear what kind of lunatic runs at a dozen enemies all ready to kill her. It was all she needed. She struck one in the jaw caught another's claws while kicking another in the knee she then head butt a third who was aiming for her back. She jumped and split kick two others before elbowing two others each on a different side. She then began plowing them through them like plastic moving and spinning all around them confusing and disorienting them redirecting a strike meant for her ribs into another's chest she outright dodged the next two causing the two hyenas to kill each other instantly. Kecila felt her reserves fading but she could also see many hyenas beginning to hesitate she wasn't even a mortal in their eyes anymore she was some demon that they could not stop. Only one more thing was required. After snapping one's neck Kecila allowed the last three to pounce on top of her though it didn't look like she did to anyone watching they just got the drop on her.

Kecila then did the unthinkable time to break them she forced herself up and lifted the three hyenas clean off the ground she held them in place for a moment allowing the hyenas to stare in fear. It took every ounce of strength she had to make the deed appear effortless she then tossed them across the cave for further show she then jumped in the air and finished all three of them before they even hit the ground. The hyenas stared at all the sprawled out bodies in fear the leader stood with only half a dozen more.

"We can beat her" He said.

Kecila smiled at them then she charged at them with her claws she was like a blur slicing them all across the body a few seconds later it was over. The hyenas all began to scream and panic.

"She's immortal!" A female hyena said in terror.

She's invincible a devil!" another this one male cried.

Kecila smirked at them time for one final push, "How much longer do you think you're lives will last look at how easily I killed all of them." She said.

The hyenas immediately fell to their knees and begged for mercy. Kecila approached them all it was almost laughable there were dozens and dozens at least, they outnumbered her to an absurd decree and yet they legitimately thought she could kill all of them, perfect it worked she could never beat all of them but creating the illusion that she could, that was doable.

"I will forgive your insolence, I will spare you" Kecila told them like some god passing judgment which in their eyes she was which was kind of the point.

Kecila saw the leader she approached him slowly time for one final blow, she stared him in the eye and got very close, "Do you wanna know the best part about all this winning wasn't easy I just made it look easy because I knew if I did they would surrender, in fact if you had fought with them you might've killed me but you blew it" Kecila whispered to him.

He stared at her dumbfounded all she did was smile cruelly at him, "you're pathetic." She told him before stabbing him in the ribs and throwing him in front of the pack.

"It's been a few days since you ate enjoy it divide it amongst yourselves, take your time." Kecila said cruelly.

Kecila left the pack while hearing the leader plead for mercy as they piled on top of him she heard her his roars and cries before they were silenced. Disappointing it was much too quick. Kecila felt disappointed in general that was not a true challenge they reacted just like she thought they would there was never any doubt that she could win. She needed a true challenge something to make her feel alive.

Kecila thought about Ahadi again and remembered their first encounter, "he got the drop on me" she said to herself, "he actually turned the tides on me" Kecila said excited.

She remembered their hunting challenge, "He could actually keep up with me he didn't run he took me on head on, mmm what a lion!" Kecila said in a aroused voice.

Kecila continued to let him fill her mind she saw all the times they fought in particular their first, when they met that time there was no mercy both went for the kill and he equaled her he matched her.

"What are you, mmm how do you do it? My blood's racing Ahadi!" Kecila said as if he could hear her.

Kecila kept thinking about him it gave her goosebumps her heart was racing rapidly god she needed him where was he. She loved him she loved everything about him and now she needed him back.

"Where are you I need you come back to me my love, Ahadi come back and make me whole again." Kecila said her voice was romantic and near love struck. She saw the hyenas outside and ignored them it could wait a little longer she let him consume her and without caring if anyone was watching allowed herself to fall over on the ground while sighing romantically she said his name in a passionate and love struck voice after each and every sigh.

Ahadi opened his eyes to find himself in a dark void he looked around for any sign of anything but there was nothing there.

"Welcome King Ahadi" A deep and booming voice told him yet wise and compassionate at the same time.

"What is this?" Ahadi asked.

"We are the great kings both past and future" The deep voice told him.

Ahadi turned to the voices and saw a light a lion emerged from it a lion with gold fur and a brown mane with ruby eyes he was massive and more certain of himself than Ahadi thought even possible.

"I am not a king" Ahadi told him.

"You must embrace your responsibility" King Mufasa told him then something happened his form changed into that of a similar looking lion but nowhere near as large.

"You cannot run from your past you must accept it and face it" King Simba said before reverting into another lion this one also had gold fur and ruby eyes but this one was female.

"You must protect your kingdom for the sake of all" Queen Kiara stated.

"I'm just a street rat" Ahadi said weakly.

Kiara transformed into another lion this one with brown fur and a black mane and green eyes, "Greatness comes from within you can be a king for the ages if you only believe" King Taka told him compassionately.

I'm not worthy of any of you" Ahadi said in doubt.

Taka then transformed back into Mufasa, "I know you are father" King Mufasa told him.

Ahadi stared in shock at what he was hearing this was impossible he was staring at his own son how could that be, "How do you know?" Ahadi asked his son.

Mufasa transformed into another lion this one had gold fur a black mane and ruby eyes, Ahadi was staring at himself, "Because you will help forge the greatest of kings" King Ahadi stated.

The world then went dark Ahadi looked around then he saw something in the light and he saw something a cub, a cub with brown fur what would be a black mane and green eyes he then saw him again now he was full grown and sporting a black mane he was also quite massive and there was a scar going down one of his eyes. Ahadi noticed he was standing beside the queen who spoke to him he saw a massive group below them it was incredible, not just lions but all animals including hyenas it looked like a golden age, in that moment Ahadi knew he was not the one the prophecy foretold, that lion was.

"It was never me Mohatu referred to" Ahadi said.

"No but you will be the catalyst the catalyst that will set all this in motion" King Ahadi told him, "but there is one more challenge you must face" he finished before fading.

Ahadi found himself in darkness again until he saw another light and then there she was standing right in front of him in all her impossible beauty, Kecila.

Ahadi tried to fight back his tears as he gazed at the woman he loved more than anything. Kecila placed her paw on his face and cupped his cheek while smiling warmly at him.

"Let me go, you have a greater purpose now. She tells him compassionately.

"I can't I love you" Ahadi says in near tears.

Kecila smiled gently at him, "I'm not the woman you loved anymore your kingdom needs you be strong Ahadi be the lion I loved" Kecila tells him softly while gazing into his eyes.

Ahadi gazed at her he heard her words and his face formed into one of resolve and acceptance. In that moment he realized her words were true they couldn't be what they were anymore she wasn't who he loved anymore and now he had to do what was necessary to honor the woman he loved. Ahadi gazed at Kecila before nodding gently and void faded. Ahadi awakened and rose from the ground with more power, strength and certainty than he had ever felt he turned to Rafiki.

"Thank you, I understand now" Ahadi said with certainty.

He walked to the exit of the tree before stopping and turning to Rafiki, "Never leave guide this family to the end and should a king lose his way always be there to bring him back." Ahadi asked though there was still a hint of authority in it, it was his first command as King.

"I will I promise King Ahadi" Rafiki replied.

Ahadi nodded to him before leaving the tree and rushing back towards the pride lands he knew his purpose now there was much to come and he would help forge the kings that would come until they all reached a new era, but first he must rise as King and he would from this day on he was reborn, he was Ahadi king of the Pride Lands, that's who he always was, King Ahadi.


	16. Chapter 16

: Chapter 15:

The Last Stand

Uru was laying in on a rock inside Pride Rock she didn't like being here she needed to protect her kingdom she knew they would be coming but Kilbali said she should stay. Uru tried to move for her body to scream in protest. She still wasn't strong enough she was lucky Kecila didn't permanently cripple her. She looked out at the sky she could see clouds forming and could hear the roaring thunder as if the sky itself was warning them about what was coming.

Kilbali came rushing into the cave, "Uru Kecila and the hyenas are heading this way they mean to take the entire Pride Lands!" he told her.

Uru struggled to force himself up, "Assemble the pride and be ready" Uru commanded before trying to move only to fall over trying not to cry out in pain.

"You're too hurt I'll lead them you have to stay here" Kilbali stated.

'You need me" Uru reasoned while clenching her teeth in pain.

If you try to fight you will die, that won't help me Uru you're pride still needs you." Kilbali said.

"And what about you is Ahadi back?" Uru asked.

"No but I know he will be I believe in him" Kilbali said though there was a hint of uncertainty in the last part.

"I hope you're right" Uru said quietly.

"Yeah so do I" Kilbali replied in a near whisper.

He then gave one final gaze at Uru before running out of the cave to assemble the rest of the Pride, he wasn't sure it would be enough he had seen but a glimpse of the hyena pack there were completely outnumbered and he wasn't sure they could win this, in fact nothing short of a miracle would do, he had to believe in him somehow some way Ahadi would come through he had to.

Kecila and her hyena forces moved through the Pride Lands she caught sight of many animals staring at her they for a moment stood their ground.

Kecila approached them while unsheathing her claws, "Move aside" she demanded for added effect she scraped her claws on the ground.

The animals all cowered in submission before stepping aside in fear. Well that was disappointing she was hoping they would challenge her or at least some of them would but everyone was afraid of her, well all but one that is only he could match her, he had to be there he had to she longed to see him to see his rather handsome form and experience the full extent of his strength to feel his love through each and every vicious blow. Kecila was beginning to tingle with excitement and her heart skipped a beat she couldn't wait any longer she needed to get to him now she needed to see him now.

"Please be there, Only you can make me feel this way" Kecila said almost dreamily.

"I need you wait for me my love" Kecila whispered in passion, she then moved forward her forces following her she felt her heart racing faster and faster as she approached Pride Rock.

Ahadi raced through the Pride Lands making his way back towards Pride Rock he could smell her and he could smell a lot more of them as well in fact Ahadi didn't even know there were that many hyenas no way the Pride could win this alone and he wasn't certain he and Kilbali alone could turn the tides however they didn't have to all they had to do was defeat Kecila and he would it was the sole purpose Ahadi was here to confront her and triumph against her and he would he had to far too much was at stake. Ahadi could smell the scents of both lion and hyena had the battle already begun was he too late.

Kilbali stood outside of Pride Rock with the entire pride assembled behind him he watched as Kecila and the hyenas approached. It was worse than he thought he knew they were outnumbered but not to such a degree. He watched as the hyenas surrounded every corner of Pride Rock leaving the pride completely boxed in Kilbali wasn't very hopeful anymore. They outnumbered them at least three to one and that was being generous. Kilbali hadn't even factored in Kecila who he knew was a one woman army, their chances for survival weren't very high and with Kecila included into the battle they were very nearly non existent.

"Well you're odds don't look very good in fact I would say they look pretty bleak" Kecila taunted.

Kilbali couldn't argue with that he certainly wasn't thinking about his future right now cause he wasn't certain he had one.

"Do not underestimate us this is our home we won't give it up without a fight." Kilbali stated proudly and he meant it if he had to die he was going down fighting.

"Well I would certainly hope so where's Ahadi he's the one I want to see" Kecila said the last part with a hint of longing.

"That doesn't matter at the moment worry about us" Kilbali stated.

"Hm where's Uru is she still aching from the beating I gave her maybe I'll finish the job" Kecila said cruelly.

"You will not lay a paw on Uru!" Kilbali roared.

Kecila sighed in disappointment, "If Ahadi isn't here then there is no reason to prolong this" Kecila said disappointed before gesturing to her forces, "Attack" she commanded them though her tone sound almost bored.

The hyenas growled before descending on the Pride Kilbali readied the lions and lionesses he wasn't sure how long they could hold them off but they had to try. Kilbali roared with strength and the Pride joined him before readying themselves for the hyenas coming at them they were surrounded from all sides it was do or die. Kilbali led the pride who intercepted the hyenas throwing them aside. A lioness tackled a hyena to the ground before another hyena jumped on her she scrambled and rolled across the ground trying to dislodge the hyena. Another full grown lion charged at three hyenas who knocked one down with a swift swipe of his paw before backhanding the second. Three more came at the lion he intercepted them and slammed one into the ground before biting into another's neck. More descended down on him he swung his paw at them but they swarmed over him taking him to the ground he kicked and sliced at them but they caught his paw and pinned him down while the other hyenas began to maul him. A lioness managed to impale an hyena she then caught another one and slammed it into a rock before kicking the legs out from under a third. She intercepted another and snapped it's neck but more were already coming at her they bit and clawed at her before dragging her to the ground.

Kilbali struggled against near half a dozen hyenas one sliced at his chest which sidestepped before striking them in the solar plexus he then threw them into one of their comrades distracting it as well as another who took this opportunity to impale him in the chest he then used his still embedded claws to kick himself up and spin around kicking two more down before throwing the impaled hyena into another extracting his claws in the process. He didn't have even a moment to rest before he was fighting for his life again. This wasn't working the hyenas planned this perfectly they surrounded Pride Rock completely, they were boxed in all the hyenas had to do was keep coming at them until they overwhelmed them and they would they couldn't defend all sides. Defeat wasn't a possibility it was a certainty. They needed to get out of this box they were trapped in. Kilbali looked around while throwing aside whatever hyena got in his way they had to be very careful if they were taken to the ground even once they were good as dead. Kilbali noticed that there was a weakness in the hyenas defenses on the left side if the pride could knock them out of the way they could of get of the box. Kilbali signaled the Pride to him.

"They're defense is weak on the left side" He told them even while still fending off hyenas but the pride understood this was their only chance for survival.

They all charged at the left side while knocking aside any hyena that got in their way they smashed into the hyena defense and knocked them down they then threw themselves forward and dived out of the hyena circle they toppled and tumbled on the ground before picking themselves up.

"Fall back we need to spread them out and take them by surprise go now." Kilbali told the Pride. They obeyed and took off running into the kingdom.

Kecila watched the Pride flee clever they knew they were finished maybe there was some entertainment to be had after all.

"We checked there is no one in Pride Rock" A hyena told her.

"Really clever now we have to follow them, do it" Kecila told him, he didn't hesitate to obey her he knew what she could do.

Kecila watched them all leave it was time to join the battle herself but it felt empty where was he? "Where are you come to me." Kecila whispered before following her hyenas.

Kilbali and the pride were still running the hyenas would catch up soon enough but hopefully their forces would be split enough to give them the edge. Kilbali turned to a cave where he saw Uru.

"The distraction worked" Uru said.

"For now but they'll be here very soon" Kilbali told her.

The Pride kept moving they did not want to direct the hyenas toward the cave. Kilbali turned and saw a large number of hyenass coming at them they didn't divide at all no matter at least now they could spread out that would give them a better chance.

Kilbali and the pride let the hyenas come to them and knocked them aside while moving through the surrounding Jungle like area. While others lured them into caves. Kilbali came from behind a tree taking out hyena while moving all throughout the hidden tree ambushing hyena after hyena. Kilbali watched as more pride member began trying to direct the hyenas away.

Kecila had arrived on the battlefield and had to admit she was impressed with the prides efforts but it was time to end this, "Tear down the trees and block off the caves" She commanded.

A group of hyenas arrived carrying torches of fire they ran into the jungle like area and set the trees ablaze. Kilbali watched as the trees burned and found himself diving out of the way of falling trees while desperately trying to get out of the area though the alternative was no better but he had no where to go he had to protect Uru. Kilbali emerged from the burned Jungle only to see that Kecila's hyenas were using bolders, logs and even fallen trees to seal off the caves. All their efforts were in vain once again they had nowhere to run, they were good as dead. Kilbali was exhausted and could only really watch as the hyenas came at him only for to his complete shock Uru to intercept them. He wanted to ask why she was there but it didn't matter right now he needed her help.

"Don't say a word Kilbali" Uru demanded.

"We need everyone we can get" Kilbali admitted.

"Ahadi's not coming, that means we're the last defense" Uru stated.

"Then we give it our all" Kilbali said exhausted, Uru merely nodded.

Kilbali noticed that him and Uru were the only lions present at the time the others were still scattered keeping the rest of the hyenas away but they couldn't do it much longer and in truth divided as they were Kilbali and Uru could not win this by themselves no way, it was impossible. "Ahadi now might be a good time for you show up and bring whatever miracle we need." Kilbali thought to himself.

Ahadi was moving through the Pride Lands there were hyenas everywhere and no amount of effort from the Pride would be able to defeat them. He noticed the other animals of the pride were all by standing by doing nothing how could they just stand there this was their home too and only by uniting could they triumph Ahadi approached them.

"Why do you cower are you not prepared to defend your own home?!" Ahadi demanded.

"This isn't our battle we can't do anything" A leopard said.

"That is only true because you believe it this is you home and you can save it." Ahadi declared.

"That is not our duty you lions are supposed to do that." An elephant states.

"No it is your duty defend your home, I am your king I command you defend our home!" Ahadi stated.

"You are not our king" The elephant declared before swinging his trunk at Ahadi who dodged his attack.

A cheetah came at Ahadi who he knocked aside he then dodged an attack from a leopard before sidestepping a rhino.

"Only if we unite will our kingdom survive you can no longer be spectators you must stand and fight!" Ahadi commanded.

A herd of wildebeest came at him Ahadi refused to bend to them knocking each aside and catching the last. He noticed a rhino was charging right at him. Ahadi stood with confidence he slowly walked towards the charging rhino.

"I will kill you, move." The rhino said.

"You're not going to kill me none of you will, you need me and you know it" Ahadi told them with strength.

"Move!" The rhino commanded as did the other animals.

Ahadi stood firm, "You do not command I have fought for all of you for our home I am King Ahadi successor to Mohatu and you will obey, you will fight!" Ahadi shouted his voice was powerful as if it came from the heavens itself.

The rhino stopped dead in his tracks and bowed down the rest of the animals did the same, he was their king. Ahadi stood before them.

"Never again will you cower in the face of a this threat we will defend all we hold sacred and save our kingdom on this day, now forrrwarrddd!" Ahadi commanded as he and the entire kingdom charged forward to the battle.

Uru and Kilbali were being flanked by the hyenas Kilbali caught one and threw it aside while Uru impaled one while snapping another's neck. Kilbali went for another's throat but more were coming.

"We can't win here into the cave at least their numbers will be limited!" Uru commanded.

Kilbali followed Uru into the cave the hyenas followed them in they found themselves confronted by six of them. Uru sliced one across the chest knocking into another she stomped down on it's neck before taking the others throat while Kilbali stabbed one before spinning and taking the next they both finished the next two nearly instantly.

"Nothing gets past this entrance!" Uru shouted.

Kilbali and Uru watched as more came at them and readied themselves. Kecila watched them they were good truly commendable actually but it was time to end this. Kecila approached the cave.

"It's time to finish this" Kecila declared.

"Uru if Kecila gets in here we're dead!" Kilbali stated.

"Then we keep her out!" Uru replied.

Kilbali and Uru knocked the hyenas aside using their bodies to begin blocking the other hyenas whatever one made it in they took out. Kilbali snapped a hyenas neck and threw it in the pile while Uru kicked one out of the cave knocking it into Kecila causing her to stumble. She picked herself up and moved to the cave forcing her way through the dead and unconscious hyenas. Kilbali and Uru slid into the pile and knocked Kecila down. Kilbali and Uru knew they couldn't hold her off any longer she was going to get in next time and they were finished. The two of them gazed at each other they gave it their all but this was it they had little to regret they went out fighting.

Kecila approached them, "That was incredible I will give a death worthy of the greatest of knights" She told them.

Uru and Kilbali prepared themselves for certain death when the whole kingdom shook what was that?

The trees were knocked aside the ground torn up and from all this emerged Ahadi and right behind him was the entire kingdom, "Now protect our home, charrgggeee!" Ahadi roared.

The animals charged through the kingdom literally trampling hyenas under foot. Some hyenas tried to fight but were swat aside by elephants others were crushed by rhinos. Most hyenas however were overwhelmed by the sight and immediately attempted to flee. The army chased them plowing through them like plastic. The animals charged all throughout the kingdom causing the hyenas all around to turn and flee. Ahadi charged right for the cave jumping in the air and landing in front of an uncountable amount of hyenas. Ahadi let them come at him he dodged their attacks and backhanded one aside he then threw another before smashing his paw into another's skull before kicking another to the ground he dodged every attack they threw effortless before spinning and knocking them all down all at the same time. Ahadi was like some god the hyenas stared up at him before rallying all the others they then all came at him. Ahadi charged at the army of hyenas he reached them before they reached him and he plowed through every one of them scattering them all across the ground as if they were mere maggots.

Kecila was watching all this in awe the whole thing made her feel truly aroused at the mere sight of him. She knew he would come but now this wasn't the Ahadi she knew this was something else entirely and it was making her blood race. She felt a sense of lust and desire fill her this is what she wanted who cared about this war no this was all she came for but not here this kingdom wasn't worthy of what was going to follow.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me, I'll be waiting for you my love" Kecila said in lust and desire she then turned and departed the Pride Lands leaving her army behind.

Uru and Kilbali watched Ahadi in complete wonder this was impossible yet here it was it was some sort of a miracle. Ahadi was tossing the hyenas around like rag dolls not even bothering to kill them he didn't need to they were already beaten, "Leave the Pride Lands and never return" Ahadi roared, the hyenas immediately fled in complete and utter terror the rest of the pack shortly followed, it was almost impossible to believe but Ahadi did it he turned the tides they did it they won.

Ahadi turned to Uru and Kilbali who looked like they were ready to collapse from exhaustion, "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner but I now know a king must accept his responsibilities above all else and I know I can" Ahadi told them.

"I can't believe what you just did" Uru said in shock and awe.

"You will make a legendary king my friend" Kilbali said with respect.

"Thank you, but this is not over yet there is one final thing I must do and I must do it alone." Ahadi told them he then turned away and ran off.

Uru and Kilbali knew what he meant Kilbali watched as Uru attempted to follow him she nearly fell when he caught her she looked up at him Kilbali merely smiled he then threw Uru on his back and followed Ahadi, no words needed to be said he knew what she wanted and she knew what his response would be, that was how love worked even if it was one sided.

Ahadi made his way toward the elephant grave yard he knew this would be it the moment his whole life prepared him for, there was a great future that awaited a future he must lay the seeds for but before he could begin his destiny he must face one final trial, he must finally face her, Kecila.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello everyone how has it been going it's a bit since my last update of this story but with the penultimate chapters of Last Sunset posted it seemed only natural to post the last two chapters of First Sunrise. We last saw Ahadi at long last embrace his destiny as king as well as the final showdown between the pride lands and the hyenas, now with the war won Ahadi must face one final trial, the one moment all of First Sunrise has been building to, the final battle between lovers, the showdown between Ahadi and Kecila. What kind of battle awaits these two and how will this story between them end find out in the conclusion of First Sunrise._

: Chapter 16:

Love and War

Ahadi arrived in the elephant grave yard it was deserted there were no signs of the other hyenas anywhere this did not surprise him Kecila wanted him here and she wanted this to be just between them. Ahadi entered the elephant skull inside it there was a cave he entered it and once again there wasn't a single hyena present he could tell this battle would be between just them. Ahadi moved through the cave and noticed an intoxicating aroma, it was her, her scent dominated the entire cave. Ahadi followed it allowing it to wash all over him he wanted to see her no he needed to see her.

"Stop you know why you are here you know what you have to do, there's no choice" Ahadi thought to himself ignoring the tears he desperately wanted to cry he would hold back he would do what was necessary Kecila would die and he would kill her.

Ahadi moved through the cave he heard the sound of geysers going off he turned to one of them he remembered it, the first time he ever came here.

Seven years ago, Ahadi was sneaking into the hyena cave he knew he shouldn't be here but today was a special day and he would not let a few rules or even potential danger keep him from living up to it. Ahadi moved throughout silently he made his way to Kecila's den he saw her sleeping he wasn't certain if he should approach her she didn't take well to be woken up.

"If you made the trip here might as well come in" Kecila told him.

Ahadi entered her cave this was the first time he had ever been here it was a little overwhelming knowing he was in Kecila's private cave alone with her.

"So I assume you have taken all the important details in truth there's only one thing worth keeping your attention on." Kecila said before turning slowly towards him with a smirk, "So go on get a good look" She told him while giving him a teasing smile.

Ahadi did he took in the image of her brighter fur her blue eyes the teasing smile god he loved that smirk so confident so certain he thought it every time he was around her.

"Do you like what you see, or perhaps there's another way to make this visit more worthwhile.

Ahadi was blushing and he felt warm, "I came to give you this" Ahadi told her.

Kecila looked at what was in his paw, "what is it if you were going to wake up for that there better be a good reason." Kecila said.

Ahadi cleared his throat, "This is a claw that once belonged to a great tiger warrior who nearly conquered the Pride Lands and a former ruler of the divide long ago." Ahadi told her.

Kecila's eyes widened as she looked at it, "How did you get this?" she asked sounding genuinely grateful.

"Uru helped me I wanted to give it to you, happy anniversary Kecila" Ahadi told her while smiling.

Kecila looked at it in shock before taking it she turned to Ahadi, "Happy anniversary Ahadi" She told him softly then before he could say anything else she grabbed him and kissed deeply.

Ahadi couldn't believe what was happening despite their long relationship he had never kissed Kecila and now it was actually happening. Ahadi couldn't move all he could do was allow himself to relax. Kecila moved her mouth around this before placing her tongue in his mouth. She moved her tongue around intertwining it with his he tried to join her but she was too aggressive not even giving him the time to do anything he felt her tongue on his and tasted her saliva which was without the doubt the best thing he had ever tasted. She brushed her tongue against his teeth and began licking his muzzle before letting him go. Ahadi fell over on the ground ironically a geyser went off not far away. Ahadi wasn't certain what those sounds he was hearing were, the geysers or his brain exploded from sheer bliss.

"Well was that a geyser or your brain" Kecila joked, "I didn't get you anything pity now I have to make up to you" She said with a sly smile.

Kecila rested herself on top of him gazing at him Ahadi was still dazed from her kiss, "Hm you liked that, want another?" She asked him seductively.

Ahadi didn't know what to say another geyser went off behind him.

"Well what do you say lets see what's more explosive the geyser or us" Kecila challenged.

Ahadi looked up at her with excitement, "dare I refuse that offer" he said.

Kecila smirked, "whose offering" she asked him before pulling him into another kiss Ahadi had no objections.

He felt the bliss of her kiss wash over her and thought tears of happiness this was worth risking his life she was worth risking his life, "I love you Kecila, I love you so much" He told himself it was the first time he ever admitted it and he knew it would true for as long as he lived he loved her and he would always love her.

Ahadi remembered the moment he remembered every moment but it wouldn't hold him back. Kecila remembered the moment as well she had been watching him throughout the cave following his every move listening to the rapid beating of her heart. Ahadi made his way to the center of the cave while Kecila did the same. Each step they took brought them closer and closer to each other they could almost sense each other they both knew they were there waiting. Ahadi could not only feel the pounding of his own heart but he could almost feel Kecila's as well just as she could his. Ahadi arrived at the center of the cave geysers were going off all around him creating a smoke that concealed everything he turned to the smoke and a beautiful scent filled his nostrils, she was there he would never forget her scent. Kecila emerged from the smoke revealing her beautiful form she stared across the cave gazing at Ahadi with lust and true passion.

This was it the moment had come no turning back now, "It's over Kecila" Ahadi told her with strength.

Kecila gazed at Ahadi and for a moment he could've sworn she was drooling, "I have to admit I never thought I would find you as hot as I do now you're full of surprises Ahadi" She said practically purring his name.

Ahadi felt a pain in his heart maybe this could be avoided, "Don't do this it's over we don't have to fight" Ahadi said in desperation while taking in her beauty.

Kecila sighed while looking him up and down, "All I've wanted is this fight the mere idea of it makes my blood race the idea of your whole force and strength makes my body tingle" Kecila told him passionately.

Ahadi tried to take his eyes off her but could not, "Please we loved each other once" Ahadi pleaded.

Kecila was surprised by his words, "Once I still love you Ahadi probably more than I ever did to deny our love is to deny who we are." Kecila told Ahadi romantically.

Ahadi felt the pain in his heart growing, "it's too painful" he said in sorrow.

Kecila gazed at Ahadi lovingly, "All things worth having are painful I love you so dearly and now I want to feel that love through your savagery and ferocity" Kecila told him in excitement.

Ahadi tried to lower his head but he couldn't her words were like the song of a siren, "That's not love but if it's what you want I will give it to you" Ahadi said with sadness.

Ahadi and Kecila circled each other staring at each other with passion and love. Neither could deny it though Ahadi knew he could not let it control him he was here for one purpose and he would fulfillment it, he would kill Kecila. They charged at each other and jumped in the air soaring at each other they collided into each other falling to the ground. The grappled with each other wrestling for control. Kecila overpowered Ahadi and pushed him to the ground pressing her paw down on his neck. Ahadi placed his leg under Kecila and threw her into a rock. She crashed into it and hit the ground Ahadi was already coming at her full force he jumped at her and brought his claws down Kecila rolled out of the way before forcing herself up and pushing Ahadi against the wall holding him in place. Ahadi slammed his paw into her face he then did it again and again until blood flew from her mouth. Ahadi then struck her in the gut before smashing his paw into her chest. Kecila stared at him with glee blood dripping from her mouth.

"Yes don't hold back give me everything, hit me harder, hit me harder!" Kecila screamed in mad glee.

Ahadi upper cutted her in the jaw before slamming his paw into her temple. She didn't stumble instead she extracted her claws and sliced him in the chest. She then sliced at his eye which he parried away he then threw his paw at her head she ducked under it and stabbed him in the side he cried out in pain before grabbing her and slamming her head into a rock he then prepared to do it again when she grabbed him and slammed him to the ground she then stabbed her claws into his ribs. Ahadi cried out again and extracted his claws slicing her across the chest before knocking her off of him.

"Yes, Yess go for my blood give more, morree" Kecila cackled in joy.

Ahadi charged at her they met each other their paws were a blaze swinging at each other in an endless barrage. Ahadi struck Kecila's jaw she smiled in response and struck his right cheek. Ahadi struck her in the solar plexus causing her to spit up more blood she struck him in the face with a backhand before grabbing him and slicing his right cheek. Ahadi ignored the pain and kicked Kecila in the face before slicing her rib he then sliced at her face only for her to catch it.

"Finally you are no longer holding back now show me, show me just how much you truly love me!" Kecila said in complete madness yet also passion.

Ahadi swung his claws at her which she dodged they both grabbed each other and pulled each other down. They clambered over each other biting and clawing. Kecila bit Ahadi in the shoulder resulting in him clawing her stomach. Kecila seemed to enjoy it she then ran her claws down Ahadi's back he grunted in pain but there was something strange going on. Ahadi pinned Kecila down and bit her shoulder Kecila sunk her teeth into the side of his neck but then something unexpected happen both of them for but a moment moaned in delight.

Uru and Kilbali watched as Ahadi and Kecila brutally tried to kill each other yet there was something else going on something that was so clear. Every bite, every slice, every blow they could see it with each attack as well as in each of their eyes. It was savage, it was brutal, it was incredible even now it still consumes them. This whole battle showed it love in it's truest form. Everything was some kind of a gesture of love between them. Uru could see it they were loving each other just as much as they were fighting each other.

"You see it don't you? Uru asked Kilbali.

"I can it's so clear even when fighting to the death their love burns through" Kilbali replied.

"I knew I could never be the one his heart longs for I was never even in consideration I could never be the love he needed, I will never be the love he needed." Uru said in realization.

"I know the feeling I knew I could never be what you needed either" Kilbali told her.

"Only she could make him feel this way, only she could truly love him" Uru said while continuing to watch while Kilbali did the same.

Ahadi and Kecila continued to struggle Kecila bit him on the shoulder though this one was more affectionate than the last. Ahadi threw her to the ground though with a certain gentleness neither noticed. Kecila threw herself around him biting and clawing Ahadi lifted her up and held her in his arms he then threw her down Kecila grabbed onto his paws and allowed herself to swing back to him without thinking or even realizing he caught her Kecila bit his neck while Ahadi did the same though despite the pain it almost seemed like they were kissing each others neck. Kecila kicked Ahadi and allowed herself to go in the air she then landed in his arms he threw her to the ground but held her in the air for just a moment before throwing her down. He came at her and she rolled away breathing and panting in the process. They came at each other and grappled their bodies moving back and forth in sequence even as they pounded on each other with their other paw it was only ever one as one paw no matter what happened remained wrapped around their lover. They finally hit each other so hard their bodies spun they kept their paw tightly grasped around the other before spinning into each others arms they then were sent falling to the ground resting on top of each other, they recovered and rolled away.

Kecila and Ahadi were both breathing and panting they both clearly didn't have much left, "You feel it now don't you?" Kecila asked exhausted.

Ahadi didn't respond, "Only now through the spilling of our blood could our hearts truly be one" Kecila told him her voice was romantic all the while gazing at him with passion.

Ahadi had nothing to say though he couldn't deny the feeling of his blood racing he could feel his heart pounding rapidly in his chest, calling to her.

"It's time to end this Kecila" Ahadi said weakened, Kecila smiled while continuing to gaze longingly at him.

They charged at each other full force and threw everything they have into one final blow they both strike each other in the temple at the same time. Ahadi felt his legs give out and he fell to the ground the darkness claiming him. Kecila was falling too she could feel the darkness creeping up on her she watched as Ahadi fell and forced her momentum to him she reached for his paw as her eyes closed and her body shut down.

"I love you Ahadi, I love you so much" Kecila said in a sweet and soft voice before falling to the ground, she and Ahadi then collapse into each others arms.

Uru and Kilbali watch as Ahadi and Kecila collapse to the ground into each others embrace. Knowing the battle is over they go down to the battlefield and help Ahadi up he's completely unconscious which means they're going to have to carry him back themselves. The hyenas enter the cave as well it was likely they were watching the fight just like Uru and Kilbali were. They lift the unconscious Kecila up and begin to take her to their infirmary while Uru and Kilbali depart they cross each other only once and as they do so Ahadi and Kecila's paws gently reached for each other and continued reaching for each other long after the other was gone.

 _Well was that how many of you were expecting the battle to unravel between these two. What was your opinion on the battle of the lovers did you think it was well done. All that remains is one final chapter I hope you have enjoyed First Sunrise up to this point._


	18. Chapter 18

: Epilogue:

Love never dies

Uru and Kilbali arrived back at Pride Rock they would have the Pride return here shortly. Ahadi felt his vision returning he opened eyes expecting to see the elephant graveyard or even the afterlife but instead he saw the den of Pride Rock.

"Am I dead what's going on?" He asked.

"No you're alright thank the kings for that" Uru told him.

"And Kecila is she" Ahadi asked trying not to sound concerned it didn't work.

"You both passed out the hyenas rescued her" Kilbali told him.

"I owe you yet again Kilbali and you Uru" Ahadi said in gratitude.

"Well you're going to have to manage yourself without me from now on" Kilbali said.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Ahadi asked.

"This isn't my place I don't even believe in the ideals that run this kingdom I must go somewhere where I can live with the ideals I have embraced." Kilbali stated.

"Where will you go?" Ahadi asked him.

"Home it's been so long I regret it but I'm not the one needed here you are" Kilbali stated.

"I understand I am king and I must stand beside the queen" Ahadi said with acceptance.

"Indeed I know you will a great king it was always inside of you my friend?" Kilbali told him.

"I'll keep her safe I promise you" Ahadi told his best friend.

"That's not up to you nor was it ever up to you make her happy that is what I truly ask of you." Kilbali stated.

"I will I promise" Ahadi vowed.

"Goodbye my friend" Ahadi said trying to fight back tears he didn't succeed.

Kilbali looked at his friend and saw the tears in his eyes, "This is not goodbye those we treasure are never truly gone ever" Kilbali said while smiling.

Ahadi returned it the two friends then hugged each other before Ahadi left Kilbali and Uru alone.

"I will admit as much as he means to me leaving you is even more difficult" Kilbali told her.

"Why did you reject our marriage?" Uru asked him.

"I don't believe in kings or really governments at all I could never rule a kingdom and you needed someone who could rule beside you that wasn't me, like you said earlier that could never be me" Kilbali said while smiling at the woman he loved though his voice was filled with sadness.

"What will you do?" Uru asked.

"Find my place and then I will cry every night knowing I could've been with you but had to deny it" Kilbali answered.

Uru couldn't respond to that she didn't know how to there was only one more thing she wanted to say, "Thank you Kilbali for everything" She told him in a sweet tone.

"I love you Uru, may you find the happiness you deserve" Kilbali told her this time he did have tears in his eyes he wiped one away and then ran off into the kingdom and towards the boarders he knew he would love Uru to the day he died but he also knew it would be the love he felt for her which would one day give him the strength to love again and that is why she would never truly be gone he would always have her in his heart.

Kecila was sitting alone in a cave she refused to go back to hers she thought about everything that happened today it was incredible but now she couldn't sleep he was always there. She thought about what happened in particular what she said. Why did she say that, never once during their long relationship did she ever say that.

"I love you, why did I say that, that's not like me at all, I need to get my mind off this for now" Kecila told herself.

"Hey one of you I don't care who as long as your a guy get in here." She commanded.

She noticed not many were eager however some seemed a little too eager well they had reason to be. One of them with darker fur and black eyes with yellow iris approached her, kind of creepy, what ever.

"You summoned me your grace" He asked.

"You know why you interested" Kecila asked.

"Uh sure, I mean yeah" He said rather eager.

"Alright just enjoy feel free to worship" Kecila said bluntly.

"Can I brag to the others" He asked.

"Sure go ahead" Kecila answered.

Kecila rested herself on top of him and ordered the rest of the hyenas to leave and seal her cave for now. She didn't know why she was doing this was it just for a little fun would it help she doubted it but hey what's it matter this poor sap would certainly be wrapped around her paw. She'd gain a loyal servant probably a love struck servant that could be useful and even if she gained nothing who cares it wasn't like this was going to affect her life in any real way. She was dead wrong this little incident would introduce new factors into her life namely two rather prominent ones that she would quite reluctantly have to carry around for awhile.

Ahadi and Uru stood on top of Pride Rock overlooking the kingdom the animals who rallied behind Ahadi were right below them cheering in unison for their new king and queen, Uru and Ahadi let out a powerful roar across the kingdom signaling the beginning of their reign as well as the first stages of all Ahadi would have to do to insure the coming golden age.

"I will admit this is not how expected things to turn out" Uru told Ahadi.

"I don't think this turned out how any of us expected." Ahadi replied.

"I suppose not but we already knew this wasn't going to end truly happily for any of us" Uru stated.

"I'll try to make sure for you it at least it does" Ahadi said to Uru while running his paw through the fur on her head.

"We'll see, Ahadi what did you feel while you were fighting Kecila?" Uru asked him.

Ahadi shuddered at the sound of her name he wanted nothing more than to forget it, "I felt revulsion disgust at the very idea that we were once something special" Ahadi stated and it was completely untrue.

"Lying to yourself will not help Ahadi" Uru told him wisely.

"I'm not whatever I felt for her is gone she's a monster and I hate everything about her" Ahadi said in complete and utter denial, never in all his life had he lied himself like he did now.

Uru knew the truth she saw it with her own eyes but she could not force him to admit especially if their marriage was too be an even remotely happy one. Uru turned away from him in disappointment before offering him her paw which he took they then walked into the den of Pride Rock together. Uru rested herself on the floor Ahadi right beside her she gently licked him good night which she admitted felt weird she had no idea what he thought about it though. Ahadi then licked her good night as well. It was kind of forced but she couldn't deny she liked it. There was no going back for them this was their path so if this was to be their fate she hoped that one day they could both truly love each other as unlikely as it seemed, she would love him but the idea that he would ever love her as much as she did him just wasn't very likely not after what she saw today, but maybe one day she would hope for it because it was all she could do.

Kecila slept in her cave it was a truly peaceful rest one of bliss. She could feel him around her and without even thinking gave herself to him. Ahadi rested in his den peacefully as his mind and heart dreamt of her he tried to deny it but his heart would not allow him to. Kecila called out to him while Ahadi did the same they could see each other feel each other they were so far away yet they felt so close, they reached for each other and for but a moment could've sworn they felt their paws touch.

The two of them embrace each other regardless that it should be impossible because like Kecila and Ahadi once said they truly were one heart, one soul. united by one of the single strongest things in this world love. They are far away yet they can feel each other. Kecila can feel his arms around her and Ahadi can smell her heavenly scent. They can feel and taste the passion of their kiss and they always will no matter how far because this feeling extends beyond a physical bond beyond the emotions they feel or the emotions any of us feel. Love is a part of our very soul and no matter what happens no matter what we do no matter what others do it will always remain a part of us, because love never dies.

The End

The story continues in the Lion King Tale of Brothers: Already completed.

 _With that The Lion King First Sunrise reaches it's conclusion while setting up many stories that unravel across the entire saga. Now that it's over what was your opinion did you enjoy this prequel story did it measure up to the first prequel story Tale of brothers. Did you have a favorite character? What was your opinion on the different portrayals of story elements like Ahadi and Uru and the far more villainous and tyrannical portrayal of Mohatu? I hope you have enjoyed this particular tale, be on the look out soon for SWANSONG the final conclusion of Last Sunset which will be up before the end of summer, thank you for taking the time to read these I appreciate it and hope they've been as enjoyable for you as they have for me._


End file.
